<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paving over paradise by Mermaid70 (Smiff)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261767">Paving over paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiff/pseuds/Mermaid70'>Mermaid70 (Smiff)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce, F/M, Gen, Love, Mental Health Issues, Miscommunication, Parenthood, Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiff/pseuds/Mermaid70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't it always seem to go<br/>That you don't know what you've got till it’s gone<br/>They paved paradise<br/>And put up a parking lot”<br/>Big Yellow Taxi, Joni Mitchell, 1970</p><p>What if developing Sanditon wasn’t such a great idea after all? A dark tale of Council corruption, dodgy developers, backhanders and murky deeds… not really, just a rather silly Sidlotte modern mash-up, with a slightly dark edge. It's inspired by Sanditon, but I can’t promise it’s very true to character, especially Charlotte’s. Anyway, it’s my attempt at a slightly political, slightly messy relationship story. Set somewhere on the Devon coast in the summertime... (Jane Austen liked to go to Sidmouth). There may be some sadness along the way, but there will be a happy ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood &amp; Sidney Parker, Mary Parker/Tom Parker (Sanditon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rose and Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>7am. The alarm clock began to beep, starting with a slow, quiet monotone and gradually building to a crescendo of short, sharp, urgent noises. Charlotte blearily slammed her hand down on the device and dragged herself out of bed towards the window.</p>
<p>She drew back the curtains of her small attic bedroom. It was a hot, sunny, summer’s day in Sanditon. If she was lucky, she’d be able to fit a swim in later, but first she had to get to work. Stretching out lazily, she looked at herself in the mirror, dressed in only her vest top and knickers. After a year spent in student sloth, all this walking, swimming and physical work was beginning to pay off. And her tan was topping up nicely too. After breakfast, she picked out a short, strappy, flowery dress from her wardrobe then changed her mind. That was probably a bit too short and strappy. Instead, she went for something a little more demure, but still very summery and floaty. She tied up her long, chestnut brown hair in a high, swinging ponytail and put on a little light make-up. Ready to go.</p>
<p>It was only a fifteen-minute walk. The florist’s shop where she had a job for the summer was on one of Sanditon’s main thoroughfares, a few minutes’ walk from the sea. It was a lovely walk to work, but there was one problem. A little way from the shop, on the opposite side of the road, there was a building site where a new hotel complex was under construction. Every day, she had to walk past the site on her way to work; there was no way to avoid it. And every day, some of the builders called out to her, whistling and laughing. Initially, their catcalling had been pretty innocuous but it had happened every day for the last two weeks without fail, and it was beginning to get on her nerves. Lately, they’d been getting a little bolder, wolf-whistling and passing suggestive comments on what she was wearing. Charlotte knew that the best reaction was no reaction: just ignore them, but this tactic didn’t seem to have had any effect so far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fred spotted her from way back and grinned. He knew it was a bit childish, but it made his day. Construction work was pretty mindnumbing after all, and there wasn’t much else to look at apart from a load of other hairy-arsed blokes wearing hard hats and overalls. Sanditon was a pretty dull town too and most of the local girls were miserable, hard-faced cows, slouching around in jogging bottoms or see-through leggings that showed off the crack of their not too attractive bums, most of them already pushing prams. Fred had got a transfer from Bristol to work on this hotel job and, although the pay packet was good, he was bored out of his skull most of the time. Not much to do in this seaside town apart from drink your wages in the pub, which kind of defeated the object of going there in the first place.</p>
<p>But this girl was special. Stunning, in fact. Shy though. He could see her now, doing her best not to look over at them, pretending they weren’t there. How he wished she would look up. At least then she’d see that he was the buffest and fittest of the lot, with his tanned six-pack, his broad shoulders, his pert arse and his twinkling green eyes. Resting his hand against the scaffolding, he squinted across the road to see what she was wearing. Nice. A white, floaty dress dotted with little red and pink flowers, buttoned all the way down the front. There was a gentle breeze blowing and the folds of the fabric were clinging rather fetchingly to her curves. She was slim, but with just the right amount of curve to her bum and her… He chuckled as the wind nearly blew her skirt up and she struggled to gather it against her legs to cover her modesty. Putting his fingers to his lips, he let out a loud whistle and she looked up, scowling. Some of the other lads were already calling out to her – “Alright darlin'!” – “Looking good today!” – “Give us a smile, love!” – nothing offensive, they knew that wasn’t allowed these days, they were just being appreciative. What was the harm in that? He wished he knew her name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte swore to herself as she smoothed down her skirt. It would have to happen just then, wouldn’t it? She could hear them laughing across the road. Why couldn’t they just leave her alone? One of them let out a loud whistle and she glanced across. It was the young, tall one, two fingers between his teeth. He’d taken his T-shirt off and was standing there in only his builder’s trousers and dirty boots. He had a good body to be honest, she thought, her mind drifting back to some old advert, but right now she hated him. Dickhead. She kept staring at him as he looked her up and down and, on an angry impulse, she jerked her arm upwards, giving him the middle finger and flashing him a filthy glare.</p>
<p>“For God’s sake! Can’t you look where you’re bloody well going?” came an angry male voice.</p>
<p>Charlotte spun round. It all happened in a blur. Her raised arm, the man in front of her, his cardboard coffee cup flying to the ground, the flimsy lid scattering across the pavement and the boiling hot liquid splashing up against her legs. She was so shocked she barely noticed the pain as it scalded her.</p>
<p>He was glaring down at her. A youngish, tall, dark-haired man with flashing black eyes and thick, stern eyebrows pinched in a frown. He was dressed smartly in trousers and a white shirt, but as it was hot, his sleeves were rolled up and his top button was open.</p>
<p>Charlotte stopped still, eyes on the coffee cup rolling across the pavement, the liquid trickling after it. “Um… sorry,” she stammered.</p>
<p>“Well,” the man replied, a little sarcastically, “at least it only went on the ground, not on my shirt. I’d have sent you the dry cleaning bill otherwise.”</p>
<p>You rude bastard, she thought. She could now feel the pain of the scald on her legs, but there was no way she was going to mention it. This was turning into an awful day and she felt that if she said anything, she would most likely burst into tears.</p>
<p>Clenching her fists at her sides, she attempted to calm herself. “Would you like me to buy you another coffee?” she asked politely, with an extremely brief smile.</p>
<p>“No, don’t worry about it,” he replied curtly. “I’ll be late for work.” He nodded at her and went on his way, leaving the empty cup on the ground by her feet. Annoyed and upset, Charlotte picked it up and dropped it in a nearby bin then made her way quickly to the shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidney shook his head and quickened his pace. He’d started the day in a bad mood and now he was even more irritated. The least he needed before spending the day poring over Tom’s bloody contracts was a decent cup of coffee. Now he’d have to drink one of the insipid, watery beverages that passed for coffee at the office, which had usually been sitting on a filter plate for several hours. Bloody woman. Maybe he’d been a bit rude though. Perhaps it hadn’t been entirely her fault, although she had walked straight into him and for some reason she’d jerked up her arm towards him. She’d nearly hit him in the face for Christ’s sake. He’d been wrapped up in thought, it was true, and he hadn’t seen her approaching. And then, once he had noticed her, he’d been a little distracted. All he’d seen was a pair of big brown eyes, a pair of plump lips, a slender, tanned neck and… well, a rather pretty dress curving over a rather shapely chest. He’d quickly looked back into those lovely eyes and seen the anger in them. Or was it something else? Never mind, he’d been embarrassed by his reaction and keen to get away from her as quickly as possible. So he had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friday afternoon. Following a difficult planning meeting at the Council, Sidney needed some fresh air and a bit of peace and quiet. He knew exactly where he wanted to go; it was his regular Friday after-work activity, a little calm and contemplation before heading back to London. London wasn’t a good place to be at the moment and he was trying to avoid it, but he knew he’d have to make some kind of decision soon. Not yet though; it was all too complicated.</p>
<p>He made his way up the High Street, glancing at the emerging shape of the hotel on the right. The builders had already gone home for the night, or to the pub more likely, drinking half their week’s wages in an evening, some of them anyway. The planning meeting had not been that positive, some of the councillors were dragging their heels, nervous of public opinion, and the final plans were still not approved, even though construction had already commenced. Many of the local residents were vehemently against the hotel complex, or at least the anticipated size of it, not to mention the ugly multi-storey car park that would adjoin it, partly because it would obscure the view of the seafront, partly because an old pub had been demolished to make way for it. The pub was pretty derelict and not well frequented, but it had sentimental value for many locals. Unfortunately, sentiment played no part in town planning these days.</p>
<p>Anyway, Sidney didn’t really have an opinion one way or the other; it was Tom’s pet project and he was just helping out. Tom seemed to have friends in all the right places so it would probably go ahead as planned; that was how things worked round here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushed open the door of the shop and the bell tinkled. His nostrils were filled with the heady scent of flowers: roses, jasmine, chrysanthemums, lilies. It was a little oasis of peace, this shop. He loved coming here on Fridays before heading back to London, although he hadn’t been for a couple of weeks. A young woman emerged from the back of the shop and approached the cash desk, looking up enquiringly at him. Sidney stopped still, rooted to the spot. Her brown hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing the same summery dress, the one with the buttons that were slightly stretched across her chest.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he cleared his throat, “I didn’t know you worked here.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were a customer here.” She tilted her chin a little defiantly.</p>
<p>There was an awkward, slightly ridiculous silence, as they both wondered what on earth to say next. Charlotte could feel the sweat gathering on the back of her neck. Vera came out from the back of the shop.</p>
<p>“Hello Sir, how are you?” she beamed.</p>
<p>“I’m very well, thank you,” Sidney replied, still not moving.</p>
<p>“Do you want your usual?” Vera asked.</p>
<p>“Yes please,” he replied, blushing.</p>
<p>“Charlotte, you need to do a bunch of lilies mixed with roses, peonies and carnations if we have any. Oh, you haven’t met my niece, have you?” Vera smiled. “This is Charlotte. This is one of our regular customers dear,” Vera fussed, shooing Charlotte towards the front of the shop to gather the flowers.</p>
<p>“Hello,” said Charlotte, as she stepped forward, avoiding his eye.</p>
<p>“Hello Charlotte,” he said, in what he hoped was a conciliatory tone, then frowned as he noticed her slight limp. There was a gauze and a bandage around her calf.</p>
<p>“What did you do to your leg?” he asked, concerned.</p>
<p>She said nothing but he noticed a deep blush travelling up her neck as she bent to pick the flowers.</p>
<p>“Oh, some idiot knocked into her with his hot drink this morning and it burned her leg. Quite a bad scald, wasn’t it Charlotte?” chirped in Vera, who was on her way to the back of the shop again. “He didn’t even say sorry apparently!”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a right arsehole,” said Sidney quietly, his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>Charlotte kept her head down. “What colour roses do you want?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind,” he replied. “Whatever you think best.”</p>
<p>Charlotte finished the bouquet, tied it with a ribbon and wrapped it in paper. Sidney moved towards the counter. She still wouldn’t look at him.</p>
<p>“Here you are,” she said. “£12.99 please.”</p>
<p>Sidney leaned forward, hands resting on the counter. “Um… Charlotte. Excuse me. Could you look at me? Please.”</p>
<p>She looked up slowly, seeing him properly for the first time.  He had slightly haunted-looking dark brown eyes, framed by bushy eyebrows, a very straight nose and thick, dark hair, cut short but with a slight wave. She could see the gentle stubble on his chin and caught his faint scent, a mixture of aftershave and something musky and masculine.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry about your leg. I can’t believe I didn’t notice and… sorry. I was preoccupied.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she said. “I was distracted too, by those idiots… That’s why I didn’t see you in the first place. It was an accident, you know.”</p>
<p>“What idiots?” he asked.</p>
<p>She blushed, shuffling her feet. “Um… the builders. At the hotel.”</p>
<p>“At the hotel? What do you mean?” He was genuinely confused.</p>
<p>“You know…” She waved her arms, embarrassed.</p>
<p>“I don’t,” he smiled. “You’ll have to be more specific.”</p>
<p>“They whistle at me and shout stuff. They do it every day. This morning I got pissed off and…”</p>
<p>“They do it every day?”</p>
<p>“Err… yeah.”</p>
<p>“I can sort that out for you.” He smiled at her surprised reaction. “I know the site manager. I’ll get him to have a word. You shouldn’t have to put up with that.”</p>
<p>For the first time, she gave him a genuine smile and he smiled back, thinking how pretty she was. “Thank you,” she said shyly, then laughed. “Oh, I was going to ask you to sign our petition.” She pointed to a sheet on the counter. “Against the hotel. But I guess you can’t do that.”</p>
<p>“Err no, not really,” he said, running his hand round his collar, “that would be a little unethical, seeing as I’m the legal adviser on the project.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see,” she said quietly. Sidney got out his wallet to pay for the flowers.</p>
<p>“Here you are,” he said. Then he took another note from his purse. “And this is for you, to say sorry. I mean, for your leg.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want your money,” she laughed, a little shocked. “I’m not going to sue you, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Embarrassed, he put the note back in his pocket. “I’d buy you flowers, but… well, you don’t exactly need any.” He paused, then selected one of the pink roses from the bouquet and offered it to her. “Here. Take this.” He flashed her a charming smile.</p>
<p>She was about to accept it, but then, glancing down at the counter, noticed the ring on his finger. She shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, thank you. You’d better take your flowers home.”</p>
<p>Sidney drew himself up, still clutching on to the lone rose. “I’m not going home, I mean, oh never mind… well it was nice to meet you, Charlotte.”</p>
<p>Frowning in frustration, he turned round and left the shop without looking back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vera toddled out to the front of the shop. “Everything okay, Charlotte?” she asked, a little suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course,” replied her niece quietly, busying herself behind the counter.</p>
<p>“Nice young man, isn’t he?” Vera chattered. “He buys flowers most Fridays. His wife’s a lucky woman, whoever she is.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unwanted attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you so much for all your lovely comments! To be honest I wasn't sure about posting this story - it's a bit silly, and a bit sexy, and a bit sad in places - but I thought why not share it as we all need some distraction these days, if nothing else.<br/>Thank you to everyone who's read and commented on my stories (and the whole of the lovely fandom) for making this year more bearable! Wishing everyone a safe, healthy and hopefully a Happy New Year.</p><p>In this chapter, Charlotte continues to get plenty of attention - not so much a love triangle as a love quadrangle!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Saturday was one of the busiest days at ‘Rose and Lily’ and Charlotte hurried along to open up. Fortunately, it was the builders’ day off and the street was empty of their catcalls, for once. She’d spent the previous evening working on her dissertation, but the events of the day and the pain in her leg had distracted her from her studies. The rude, arrogant man she had bumped into in the morning had transformed into charming and attentive within the space of a single day, and she was sure he had given her one of those looks, one of the looks men often gave her. She tried to dress modestly and god knows she didn’t encourage them, but there was something about her that attracted men like a magnet, their gaze often hovering somewhere around her chest. He, however, had looked right into her eyes, with an intensity that had shaken her a little, and he was undeniably attractive. But it seemed that he was no different from the rest; just toying with her, eyeing her up before he took his flowers home to his wife.</p><p>After spending most of Sunday studying, on Monday morning she was forced to run the gauntlet yet again. She kept her head low as she walked past the building site, although she made sure she didn’t crash into any passers-by this time. Sneaking a quick glance, she saw the young guy, the one she’d flipped the bird at last week. He wasn’t whistling this time, just watching her. She thought she saw him wave, hesitantly.</p><p>Later that afternoon, she was busy at the back of the shop, sorting out the potted plants, when Vera called to her. “Charlotte, there’s a young man to speak to you,” she said, in one of her disapproving voices.</p><p>Charlotte came out into the shop, discarding her gardening gloves as she did so and tidying her hair. A tall, rather muscular young man stood in front of her, with wavy fair hair and an engaging smile.</p><p>“Err… Charlotte, is it?” he said, a little bashfully. “Could I speak to you… in private perhaps?”</p><p>Charlotte glanced at her aunt, who went through to the back of the shop, huffing a little.</p><p>“Can I help you?” asked Charlotte, puzzled.</p><p>He held out his hand. “My name’s James Stringer. I’m the site manager at the new hotel over the road.”</p><p>Charlotte shook his hand; it was warm and firm. “Nice to meet you. Um… is there a problem?”</p><p>“No, not at all,” he laughed nervously. “I just heard that you had been experiencing some bother from some of the lads at the site. You know.” He was blushing furiously, which Charlotte found rather endearing. “So, I came to apologise. I was completely unaware of it and it’s not acceptable. I had a word with them this morning and made it quite clear that it had to stop. We don’t want to cause problems in the local community, we have enough of those already,” he smiled, noticing the petition on the counter.</p><p>“Oh, I see. Well thank you, Mr Stringer,” she smiled back. Oh dear, she thought. He’s giving me that look as well. Still, he seems like a polite, decent sort of guy. Probably around my age too.</p><p>“Call me James, please,” he said, trying to focus on her face and nowhere else. She really was most attractive, he thought, especially the way her T-shirt curved around her full bust. He could certainly understand why she had caught the lads’ attention, but it wasn’t fair on her. He cleared his throat. “So… if you get any more trouble in future, please come and tell me. Or give me a call.” He handed her his business card.</p><p>“Thank you. It’s very kind of you,” she said. James made his way towards the door. “Um… James,” she began. “How did you know? About the… bother I mean.”</p><p>“Oh, Sidney mentioned it.”</p><p>“Sidney?” She tilted her head to one side.</p><p>“Yes. Sidney Parker. Tom’s brother.”</p><p>Of course. It all made sense. Tom Parker, the town entrepreneur, the local businessman with a finger in every pie, always on the lookout for a deal, best friends with all the local bigwigs, the man behind the monstrous carbuncle being erected across the road. Vera and her husband Jim spent many evenings bemoaning the man’s influence in the town and the way he rode roughshod over everyone. Sidney, the lawyer, was his brother. Doubtless there were a few backhanders in it for him too. Despite herself, Charlotte felt a pang of disappointment.</p><p>“Well, please say thank you to Sidney,” she smiled sweetly. After all, he had done her a favour, despite the scalded leg.</p><p>“He only comes down once a week,” said James, “usually Thursday or Friday. I’ll tell him when I see him.”</p><p>“Oh, so he doesn’t work with Tom full time?”</p><p>“No, he lives in London.” James smiled, offering his hand. “Well goodbye Charlotte… what was your full name? Just in case.”</p><p>“Heywood. Charlotte Heywood.” He shook her hand for perhaps rather longer than necessary, his warm touch lingering on her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Vera came through to the front. “Another one, Charlotte?” She raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“What do you mean?” The switch in her brain flicked to irritated.</p><p>Vera shrugged. “They buzz round you like flies, don’t they? Just be careful. We don’t want…”</p><p>“Yes, yes I know,” she snapped. “I know exactly what we don’t want.” She picked up her gloves. “I’ll carry on in the back.”</p><p>Out in the back of the shop on her own, she worked hard, lifting boxes, repotting plants, kneading the soil in frustration, until she was hot and weary. If only she’d saved a bit more money at university. If only she hadn’t had to come back to Sanditon again, work in Vera’s shop for a pittance, live in that poky attic bedroom with nothing to do except study and watch TV. It was like being back at school again, those miserable few years after she’d been forced to come and live with her aunt at the age of 14. Vera could be kind, but Charlotte had never quite felt welcomed in her home. The last few summers she’d avoided Sanditon like the plague, but she hadn’t taken a part-time job this year as she wanted to focus on her Masters, and now she was paying the price.</p><p> </p><p>**********************</p><p> </p><p>The week rolled by and soon it was Friday again. For once, Vera let her go early, as her old school friend Esther was in town for the weekend and they were going out that night. Charlotte very rarely went out in Sanditon these days, as there were only one or two decent pubs, but the atmosphere in her aunt’s house was stifling her, and it was always good to see Esther. When Charlotte had arrived in Sanditon as a teenager to live with her aunt, her whole world had been turned upside down and starting at a new school had been a terrifying experience. But Esther, also a bit of a loner, had taken her under her wing and they had been firm friends ever since.</p><p>It had been a good week. After Monday, the builders left her alone when she passed the hotel; they didn’t call out to her or whistle anyway, even though she was sure some of them were watching her intently. She ran into James one day in the town and they had a friendly chat; he seemed delighted to see her and particularly pleased her journey to work was now a quiet one. He was very polite and charming and he obviously worked out at the gym. Charlotte hadn’t had a boyfriend for over a year now as her Masters course had been so intense; perhaps a summer fling was just what she needed. One person she hadn’t bumped into again, literally or figuratively, was Sidney Parker, which was just as well. Definitely the sort of man she should stay away from.</p><p> </p><p>She slipped on a pair of tight jeans and a flowery top, styled her hair and put on a little make-up. Flat shoes or heels? Feeling daring, she went for the heeled sandals; she was only 5ft 5 and at least she’d be a bit nearer to Esther’s height with these on. She surveyed the effect in the mirror. Was the top too tight around the bust? She bit her lip. Vera would have said something if she’d seen her. Irritated, she threw it off and chose a plain red T-shirt instead. It was V-neck and gave a hint of cleavage, but it was a bit looser. She dabbed on some red lipstick to match.</p><p>The Crown was only a few minutes’ walk away from her aunt’s seafront house. It was a bit of a dive really, but it was where all the young people went. She poked her head inside. No Esther. She might as well get a drink, Esther wouldn’t be long. Entering the saloon bar, her heart sank. It was full of the men from the building site. Their heads swivelled in unison.</p><p>“Hello darlin’!” one of them called. Some of the others sniggered.</p><p>Charlotte ignored them. She ordered a glass of white wine and stood at the bar, checking her phone. There was a message from Esther:</p><p>
  <em>- Sorry, running late. Traffic terrible! Be there about 7.</em>
</p><p>Charlotte checked the time; only 6.40. Shit. She looked round for somewhere to sit, but all the tables were taken. She could sense several pairs of eyes on her; her armpits felt clammy and her forehead hot. She moved away from the bar towards an alcove where she could rest against the wall, placing her drink on a ledge, pretending to be busily scrolling through her phone.</p><p>A couple of minutes later, she felt a presence in front of her and looked up. A tall man. A tall, rather hunky man in dirty T-shirt and trousers, dusty boots, but nevertheless quite an attractive man with swept back blond hair and dazzling green eyes. Muscles bulging from his T-shirt and a cheeky grin on his face.</p><p>“Hello,” he grinned. “I’m Fred.”</p><p>“Hello Fred.” She looked down at her phone again, the corners of her mouth twitching. He seemed harmless enough but she wasn’t going to encourage him.</p><p>“Can I get you a drink?” he asked.</p><p>Hmm. Straight to the point. “No thanks, I’ve got one,” she smiled. “I’m waiting for my friend.”</p><p>“Oh.” He looked disappointed. “Listen, um… I’ve seen you. On your way to work.”</p><p>“Yes, I know.” She sipped at her wine, avoiding his gaze.</p><p>“Listen,” he puffed out his cheeks, “we’ve been a bit rude to you and I wanted to say sorry. On behalf of the others – err, my mates over there. We didn’t realise we made you feel so… uncomfortable.”</p><p>Charlotte looked up, surprised. “Oh, okay. Well, thank you Fred. It’s good of you to say that.”</p><p>He grinned again. “You sure you don’t want a drink um…?”</p><p>“Charlotte,” she smiled. “But no. Thank you.”</p><p>Fred failed to take the hint, however. He moved a little closer; she could smell the sweat and dust on his skin and the beer on his breath. He’d obviously had a few already. And she just knew he was staring at her T-shirt. Gently, he touched her arm. “You know, we could go out sometime, Charlotte. If you like.” Slowly, his hand moved from her arm down to her waist, where it rested on her hip. Charlotte squirmed. She was backed into the alcove and there was no obvious escape route.</p><p>“Sorry Fred, I’m not…” she stuttered, but then suddenly, another man sprang out of nowhere. Sharply, he pushed Fred backwards.</p><p>“What the fuck…?” spluttered Fred, but the man turned his attention to Charlotte.</p><p>“Are you okay, Charlotte? Was he bothering you?” His dark eyes bore into her.</p><p>“It’s fine, you don’t need to…” she began, but Fred was backing away. “I’m sorry, okay. Bloody hell…” Raising his hands in surrender, he went back to his mates, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>Charlotte turned to Sidney, burning red and visibly irritated. “For God’s sake,” she hissed, “what did you do that for? He was only talking to me.”</p><p>Sidney put his hands on his hips. “He was touching you and you didn’t look that happy about it. I thought you didn’t like them bothering you. Clearly I was wrong.” He shrugged.</p><p>“I wasn’t… oh, whatever happened, I don’t need you barging in and protecting me. Now you’ve caused a scene.” She could feel the men on the other side of the pub staring at her, whispering about her. “Now they probably think… oh!”</p><p>“What?” He seemed genuinely perplexed.</p><p>She spoke more quietly. “People assume things, don’t they Sidney? Well, they assume things about me. Just as you have. And then you’re married and everything…”</p><p>Sidney was taken aback. “How do you know that? And how do you know my name?”</p><p>She looked down at her shoes, embarrassed. “James told me your name. And... I saw your ring.”</p><p>“Oh,” he said, frowning. “Charlotte, I’m not married. Well I am, kind of. It’s complicated.”</p><p>Charlotte rolled her eyes. “That definitely sounds complicated. But that’s irrelevant,” she shook her head in frustration; she had no intention of encouraging him. “Please, just leave me alone. I’m going to go outside and wait for my friend. Bye.”</p><p>He moved aside to let her pass, but she tottered on her heels a little and had to grab onto his arm for support. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and the feel of his bare arm against her hand was like a hot lick of fire. She looked up at him, disconcerted. His eyes were trained on hers, his eyebrows pinched together.</p><p>“I’m sorry, okay?” he said softly. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Honest.”</p><p>“Okay,” she replied, just as quietly. “Forget about it.” She exited the pub and, attempting to appear unconcerned, leaned against the wall outside, breathing deeply to calm herself. She wasn’t at all sure what she was agitated about. About Fred and his cheekiness, Sidney and his over-protectiveness or her body’s reaction to being in close proximity to him. Complicated, he’d said. Well of course.</p><p>Luckily, Esther turned up a few minutes later. “Sorry darling, shall we get a drink?” she breezed, kissing Charlotte on the cheek.</p><p>“Not here,” said Charlotte. “Let’s go somewhere else.”</p><p>“Why?” Esther asked, surprised.</p><p>“I’ll tell you on the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney made his way back to the bar, avoiding the curious looks and sneers from the builders. He’d only just started on his pint of lager while waiting for Harry, who would probably be a little while yet. He and Harry had been at school together and both now worked in London, but Harry, a sub on a national newspaper, was down for the town cricket match that weekend. Sidney wasn’t a cricket man, rugby was more his thing, and he needed to get back to London in the morning, but he’d planned to have a drink with Harry and some of his team mates tonight. His encounter with Charlotte the previous Friday had been on his mind all week and he’d gone along to the florists earlier in the hope of seeing her, perhaps even invite her out for a drink this evening. But when he’d enquired, her aunt had given him a suspicious glare and said that Charlotte had gone home early. Disappointed, Sidney had bought his flowers and then made his way to the pub, thinking perhaps he might bump into her. He’d watched her buy her drink, spent too long hesitating over how to approach her, and had been on the verge of going over when the other guy had barged in. And now he’d gone and made a mess of things, as usual.</p><p>He sent Harry a quick text.</p><p>
  <em>- Sorry mate, I’ve got to go back to London. And I'd avoid the Crown - full of wankers tonight.</em>
</p><p>Never mind, hopefully the two old friends would get a chance to catch up soon. Abandoning his drink at the bar, he jumped into his car and headed back to London, casting his gaze about for Charlotte as he drove out of town, but she was nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>Esther and Charlotte headed to The Wellington, another of their favourite haunts, where they’d often tried and failed to get served as teenagers.</p><p>“How’s Ed?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s okay.” Esther replied, but she didn’t seem convinced.</p><p>“What do you mean?” asked Charlotte, concerned. Esther and Edward had been living together in London for a few years but their relationship was very tumultuous. Charlotte thought he was rather too possessive of her, but didn’t like to say so.</p><p>“Can we talk about it another time?” said Esther, playing with the rim of her glass. “I just want to have fun tonight.”</p><p>“Sure.” Charlotte paused. “Esther…” she continued, “Why do I get this attention? Why do men seem to think I’m fair game? I don’t seek it out, really I don’t.”</p><p>“They just like you Charlotte,” Esther laughed. “Why wouldn’t they? You are gorgeous, after all. They don’t mean any harm, really. It’s your aunt that puts those funny ideas in your head.”</p><p>“Hmm, maybe you’re right. If I had a pound every time she says ‘You’re just like your mother’…” The two girls recited the last words in unison, imitating Vera, then collapsed into giggles. “Oh god, she’s such a pain. I didn’t especially want to come here this summer. But I wanted to spend time with my uncle, you know, he’s been so sweet to me, and he may not have long left…” Charlotte looked sadly into the bottom of her glass.</p><p>Esther patted her arm then, glancing at the bar, nudged Charlotte and whispered in her ear. “There’s a guy over there looking at you. Well, two actually. I think they’re coming over.”</p><p>Charlotte glanced up. Two young men were indeed heading their way and one was smiling broadly at her. It was James Stringer.</p><p>“Hi Charlotte. Do you mind if we…?” He indicated the two spare seats at the table.</p><p>“No, of course not.”</p><p>The other young man was darker in complexion and seemed a little shy, but he had a friendly countenance. “This is my mate Harry,” said James. “Harry Babington. He’s come down for the match tomorrow.”</p><p>Charlotte greeted him and introduced Esther. James had been a couple of years above Charlotte and Esther at the same local secondary school in Sanditon, while Harry had attended a private school in the area. James and Harry had known each other for years, however, as they were both keen cricketers, with the athletic build to match. By the end of the evening, James had Charlotte’s phone number and she had made a loose arrangement to meet him for a date the next evening. Harry had looked rather disappointed when Esther, a tall, willowy redhead, had mentioned her boyfriend in London, but they had enjoyed each other’s company all the same.</p><p>Charlotte and Esther stumbled home together, a little tipsy. “Oh god,” said Charlotte, “Vera’s going to tell me off again.”</p><p>“Come to my house then.”</p><p>“You sure? I’d better let her know, otherwise she’ll think the worst.” Charlotte tapped a brief message into her phone.</p><p>“You made swift work of James. Got yourself a date already?”</p><p>“Hmm. What do you think of him? I don’t remember him from school.”</p><p>“I do, vaguely. He was rather short and stumpy back then,” Esther laughed. “He seems nice.”</p><p>“Nice. Yeah. Straightforward. Uncomplicated. That’s good, isn’t it? Handsome too. You think Vera will approve?”</p><p>“Well, you never know, miracles do happen.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Disclaimer: I don't know that much about flowers. Or town planning for that matter!  So do correct me if I make any huge errors - feedback always welcome :)<br/>Next chapter won't be until 2021 as we have birthdays to celebrate in this house tomorrow :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy New Year! Hope you all had a good one.</p>
<p>Our characters find out a little more about each other... a little sad and angsty in places. Sorry... I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>James and Charlotte went out on a date the following night, after the cricket match, to Sanditon’s best seafood restaurant, The Neptune, after which they strolled along the seafront. He was good company, chatting about his job and his future career plans. He’d mucked around too much at school and left without many qualifications, then ended up working on a building site, but had continued at college in the evenings and worked his way up quickly to become a foreman, and now a site manager. His greatest hope was to train as an architect. He still lived with his dad, as his mum had died some years ago, and it made sense to save money for his future studies, though he would find it hard to leave his dad when the time came.</p>
<p>Charlotte was impressed with his ambition and his work ethic, and she told him a little more about herself. After her first degree in Government and Politics at Bristol, she’d worked at the local Council for a couple of years, but it was a dead-end job, so she’d applied for a Masters in Sustainable Planning at Exeter. She’d just finished the course and was now writing up her dissertation. It was therefore a little awkward that James was site manager for what was possibly the least sustainable planning development in the local area: Thomas Parker’s as yet unnamed grand hotel complex and multi-storey car park. James confided that he wasn’t over-impressed with the plans either, but he enjoyed the job and it was good experience.</p>
<p>“Is he a good boss?” asked Charlotte.</p>
<p>“Hmm. Can be a bit difficult,” replied James, unsure how much he should really tell her. Tom could, in fact, be a pain in the arse: he was possessed of a very mercurial personality and wasn’t all that reliable when it came to finances either; the men had been paid late a few times and they were none too happy about it.</p>
<p>“He’s more of a… what can I say? A visionary, a dreamer, you know. He has these grand ideas, then he gets other people to turn them into reality,” James chuckled. “The architect on the project, Susan, she’s great, but he’s made her change things so many times. The final planning application hasn’t been approved yet so we still don’t know how many floors we’re going to be allowed to build.”</p>
<p>“Not too many, I hope,” said Charlotte. “So many people are against it. Especially my aunt.”</p>
<p>“Yes I know,” sighed James. “Well, we’ll have to see what happens with the Council.” He paused. “His brother’s great though, he’s really on the ball. He’s in charge of all the legal side, planning applications and so on. Keeps Tom on the straight and narrow.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you mean Sidney?” asked Charlotte, nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, nice guy. Bit secretive, mind.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Oh Charlotte, really, she thought, why are you more interested in finding out about this guy than talking to your date?</p>
<p>“Well, no one really knows what he gets up to in London, that’s all. Not my business really.” James was tight-lipped. He knew more about Sidney’s personal life than he wanted to let on.</p>
<p>They had reached the end of Charlotte’s street.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll say goodnight then,” smiled Charlotte, turning to him. “Thank you for a lovely evening.”</p>
<p>James smiled at her, moving forward slightly and placing his hands on her hips. “I had a lovely time too. Charlotte.”</p>
<p>Charlotte braced herself as James leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Awkwardly, she placed her hands on his – really rather firm – abs, but somehow her mind wouldn’t focus. There was nothing wrong with the kiss, but she needed to get indoors and process what was going on in her brain. All she could think about was the intensity of Sidney Parker’s  eyes and the warm touch of his arm, the dark hairs bristling under her fingers, the feel of his breath against her cheek when he apologised to her, the unexpected burst of anger he had directed towards Fred. She pulled away from James, perhaps a little abruptly.</p>
<p>“Can we do this again, Charlotte?” grinned James, rather pleased with himself.</p>
<p>“Yes, sure,” she said. Well, why not? “Um… call me. Good night.” And she hurried away into her aunt’s house, leaving James gazing admiringly after her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you made it home then?” asked Vera, on her way up to bed in her dressing gown, rollers in her hair.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course,” said Charlotte. “And yes, I had a nice time. Thanks for asking.”</p>
<p>“There’s no need for that, Charlotte Heywood. While you’re in this house, you’ll…”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know,” she cut in, irritated again. “Please Vera, I’m 25, remember.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t want you to get into any trouble, dear.”</p>
<p>Charlotte softened a little. “I know. He’s a very nice young man, you’d like him, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>“Well, good night then.” Vera trudged upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James and Charlotte went out again to the pub midweek. This time, as they said goodnight under the lamppost at the end of her street, James’s kisses were a little more exploratory, his hands roving down her back, but he could sense her tensing so he didn’t push it too far. What was he doing wrong, he wondered, usually girls responded a bit more positively than this. Maybe she was just the shy type. Someone else was also making his way home from the pub with one of his mates, staggering a little drunkenly. His mate nudged him with his elbow.</p>
<p>“Oi Fred, look. Isn’t that James? With that girl. The one you tried to chat up?”</p>
<p>Fred squinted across the street. “Fucking hell.” They sauntered off in the other direction. “I thought she was with that lawyer guy,” he scoffed. “Too posh for the likes of me, obviously. Now she’s getting it on with the boss. Jesus.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about her,” said his mate. “Snooty cow, if you ask me. Those two sisters in the pub tonight were giving you the eye though.”</p>
<p>“Oh, the blonde ones? Yeah, they weren’t bad.” Fred smirked. “Maybe we’ll see them next time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte managed to extricate herself from James’s grasp, slightly breathless from his rather passionate snogging. “Sorry, I’ve got to go,” she said, frowning a little. “My aunt doesn’t like it if I’m late.”</p>
<p>“Surely your aunt can’t tell you what to do at your age?” He was a little amused.</p>
<p>“Well, she’s rather protective,” said Charlotte. “And… my uncle’s not well, so…”</p>
<p>“So I guess you won’t be inviting me in any time soon then?” smiled James flirtatiously, although there was just a hint of frustration in his voice.</p>
<p>“Err… no,” was all she could say, although the thought of him in her room, touching her, kissing her, pushing her back on the bed, did not seem that appealing somehow. Her last boyfriend, back in Bristol over a year ago, had been a wonderful lover and a great friend, but he’d left England to go and work in India and nearly broken her heart in the process. He had family there and he intimated they might have arranged a marriage for him. Most certainly not with a girl like her.</p>
<p>“How about we meet up on Saturday?” ventured James. “Go to the beach if you like, in the afternoon?”</p>
<p>Charlotte hesitated a moment. “Okay, that sounds good. I’ll see if I can get away from work early.” Afternoon. That was better.</p>
<p>“Meet you on the seafront then?” he winked. “Bring your swimsuit.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Good night.” And she ran off, repeating her mantra to herself. He’s nice, he’s straightforward, he’s uncomplicated, give him a chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friday afternoon. Vera had gone home early again to see to Jim, leaving Charlotte to lock up. She was tying up some posies for a wedding that weekend when the bell on the shop door tinkled. It was their regular Friday afternoon customer.</p>
<p>“Hello,” she stammered, a sudden weakness in her knees.</p>
<p>“Hello Charlotte,” he smiled, a little apprehensively. “How are you?” She hadn’t noticed before how deep, almost rasping his voice was.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>He approached the counter. “Just the usual bouquet. Roses and lilies especially. Please.” As he rested his large hands lightly on the counter, she noticed he wasn’t wearing his wedding ring.</p>
<p>She made her way towards the buckets of flowers on the other side of the shop. “Oh, are those her favourites?” she asked.</p>
<p>He paused. “Yeah. They were.”</p>
<p>Charlotte frowned. Secretive, James had said. Complicated, he’d said. Without speaking further, she made up the bouquet and brought it to the counter to wrap it. “That’s £12.99 please,” she said quietly, opening the till and avoiding his gaze.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he said. She looked up. “You’ve got a petal stuck in your hair.” Charlotte raised her hand to her head.</p>
<p>“No, here,” he said softly, and he reached across and removed the petal from one of her unruly curls. As he did so, his fingers gently brushed her cheek. Charlotte coloured.</p>
<p>She pressed the bouquet into his hands. “I hope your wife likes them.” She held the payment terminal out to him, concentrating her gaze on his card, his hands, anywhere but his face. She had no wish for him to see how agitated she was, how confused, a mixture of anger and desire boiling within her.</p>
<p>“Charlotte,” he said. “They’re not for my wife.”</p>
<p>“Then who are they for?” She still wouldn’t look at him.</p>
<p>“They’re for my mum,” he replied quietly.</p>
<p>She raised her head slowly. “Your mum?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he nodded, his jaw tensing slightly. “Would you come with me? Please? I want to explain some things to you and, well, I could do with some company. It gets lonely up there.”</p>
<p>“Up where?”</p>
<p>“In the cemetery.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you say?” she asked softly.</p>
<p>He shrugged, fiddling a little with the bouquet.</p>
<p>“Okay,” she said. “I’ll just lock up.”</p>
<p>He watched as she tidied away the flowers, filling up the buckets with water, locking the till, drawing the blinds, her movements so graceful. Today she was wearing a simple pair of trousers and a T-shirt, her hair was tied back and she wore no make-up, but he thought she was utterly beautiful. Today, it wasn’t desire that he felt for her, but a different kind of longing, a longing to be with her, hold her, talk to her, watch her smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They left the shop in silence and she climbed into the passenger seat of his Ford Focus. Not a particularly swanky car for a lawyer, she thought. There was a booster seat in the back. They drew up at the cemetery, a few miles outside town, on the London Road. Sidney pulled up the handbrake and turned to her. “Thank you for coming with me.”</p>
<p>Charlotte turned towards him, her eyes large and luminous. “When did your mum die?”</p>
<p>“About ten years ago,” he replied. “Breast cancer. Tom doesn’t tend to the grave that often, but I like to put fresh flowers on it every week, if I can.”</p>
<p>“What about your dad?”</p>
<p>“Oh, he lives in the Caribbean, Antigua. He has business interests there.” Sidney looked less impressed. “And a new wife. We don’t see him often.”</p>
<p>“My mum died too,” said Charlotte, looking down at her hands.</p>
<p>Sidney was surprised. “Sorry, Charlotte, I had no idea…”</p>
<p>“I was only 16.” She looked up at him, eyes moist. He reached across and gently squeezed her hand.</p>
<p>“What did your mum... um...?”</p>
<p>Charlotte exhaled. “Oh, that’s a long story. Maybe another day.”</p>
<p>“And your dad?”</p>
<p> “I never knew him. It was just me and mum. So I had to come and live with my aunt and uncle.”</p>
<p>“What, and you’ve lived with them ever since?” he asked, surprised. “Surely, you’re…”</p>
<p>“No,” she smiled, “I moved away when I went to university in Bristol, then I worked there for a couple of years. And I’ve just done a Masters at Exeter. I’m home for the summer while I finish my dissertation.”</p>
<p>“Oh right.” He grinned. “Impressive. So you’re not just a shop girl?”</p>
<p>“Is that what you thought?” she laughed. “No, I’m doing an MSc in Sustainable Planning. Actually.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s ironic.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Their eyes met and they both laughed.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he said. “Let’s go for a walk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked around the cemetery, chatting a little. Charlotte sat on a bench while Sidney went to put the flowers on his mum’s grave. It was so peaceful here; the trees were in their full summer bloom and the birds were singing. She couldn’t remember feeling this relaxed in a long time. She thought of her own mum, sad memories mixed with happy ones. She had been far from perfect, but she had loved her daughter and Charlotte still missed her. Every day.</p>
<p>Sidney returned to the bench and sat down beside her, a little way apart. He was silent and Charlotte allowed him the silence. Eventually, he turned to her. “What was your mum’s name?”</p>
<p>“Pamela. And yours?”</p>
<p>“Jennifer. My niece is called Jenny too.”</p>
<p>“It’s so beautiful here,” said Charlotte. “Mum’s in a cemetery in Portsmouth and… well, it’s not that nice really. I should go there more often, but…”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay.” His hand bridged the gap between them, gently covering hers. Their fingers entwined.</p>
<p>There was a pause. “Charlotte, I need to explain. About my wife.”</p>
<p>“So you <em>are</em> married?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but we separated. Two years ago. Although…” he swallowed, “we live in the same house. In London.”</p>
<p>Charlotte removed her hand from his. “Okay,” she said, shifting a little uncomfortably on the bench.</p>
<p>“Listen, I don’t want you to think I’m some kind of sleaze. I’m not.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t thinking anything,” she said, frowning. “But, if you’re separated, why haven’t you moved out?”</p>
<p>Sidney took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through some photos. He passed it to her. “That’s why.”</p>
<p>Peering out from the screen was an adorable little boy, his hair and eyes a little lighter than Sidney’s, but his features unmistakably similar. “His name’s William. He’s four.” He glanced at her anxiously. It was at this point that things usually went wrong. Normally, he avoided explaining his situation until he’d been on a few dates, but somehow, with Charlotte, he wanted to be honest right from the start.</p>
<p>Charlotte smiled. “He’s lovely.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” agreed Sidney proudly, letting out a barely conscious sigh of relief. “He was so young when we split up and I couldn’t face moving into some poky flat on my own, not seeing him every day. So I live in the attic. Although I won’t be there for much longer, actually. Our divorce is coming through soon.”</p>
<p>The palms of her hands had gone damp and her stomach was in knots. He’s going to ask me out, she thought, and the problem is, I want him to. Badly.</p>
<p>“Here’s another one.” He swiped across and showed her the next photo. It was of him, crouching down behind his son, cuddling him tight, a wide smile on both their faces. Perfect father and son photo, like something from a magazine.</p>
<p>“Gorgeous,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>“Do you think so?” Turning to face her, he gently tucked his long fingers under her chin. Their eyes met and her lips suddenly felt dry.</p>
<p>Abruptly, she stood up. “I should go back,” she said, “It’s getting late.”</p>
<p>Sidney put his phone back in his pocket. “I see,” he said under his breath.</p>
<p>Befuddled, Charlotte turned to face him. “Why are you telling me all this, Sidney?”</p>
<p>Hands resting on his knees, he turned his head towards the avenue of yew trees lining the rows of graves. “I wanted to do this again. Go for a walk with you. Talk to you. It doesn’t matter; forget I said anything.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>“It’s not that,” said Charlotte, annoyed with herself. “I’m seeing someone, that’s all.”</p>
<p>He looked up, surprised, then his features became resigned. “Of course. You must have someone in Exeter. I’m sorry.” Standing up, he laughed at himself, hitting his forehead with his hand. “What a fool I am.”</p>
<p>Charlotte bit her lip. “It’s James.”</p>
<p>“James? James Stringer?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “I mean… we’ve only been on a couple of dates…”</p>
<p>“Yeah okay, Charlotte, I get it.” His jaw tensed. “Come on, let’s go. I’ll drop you off.”</p>
<p>The journey home passed in silence. Sidney was expressionless, refusing to look at her. He pulled up rather sharply at the end of her street, leaving the engine running.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Sidney,” she said quietly, leaning over slightly. “Um… I really like you, but, you see…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, Charlotte, I’ve met girls like you before.” Gripping the steering wheel, he stared ahead, stone-faced.</p>
<p>“That’s unfair,” she said, her voice rising. “What the hell do you mean?”</p>
<p>He swivelled round to face her, angrily. “I saw you in the pub with that builder. You pretend you don’t like the attention, but you lap it up really, don’t you? Then the next minute you’re sleeping with his boss, at the same time as… as giving me those looks and…”</p>
<p>“I haven’t been giving you any looks…” she cried, incredulous.</p>
<p>“Yes you have,” he snapped, his eyes boring into her.</p>
<p>She banged the dashboard in frustration. “How dare you make assumptions about me? I’m not sleeping with James, we’ve been on two dates. Jesus. And I never even spoke to Fred before.” She was in tears now. “I’m not like that. Oh, you’re all the fucking same, why do I bother?” She got out of the car and, glaring at him, slammed the door. “Good night!”</p>
<p>Sidney watched her in frustration as she ran down the street. He put the car in gear and sped off, cursing to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The cove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's not January, it's not grey and cold outside (and there's no lockdown): it's a hot summer's day and we're on the beach! I wonder who might be going for a swim?!<br/>My imagination kind of ran away with me a bit in this one! Also known as: an ode to Sidney's feet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Charlotte hurried along the seafront, bag under her arm. Vera had been reluctant to let her go early, but she promised to make up the hours next week. She was late to meet James and still ambivalent about what the hell she was doing. Part of her knew she should tell him she didn’t want to be any more than friends, but another part of her said that someone like James was perfect for her. He was steady, reliable, kind, he was single, he had a good job. Even her aunt would approve. Vera most certainly would not approve of Sidney: older, with a child, supposedly separated from his wife, but how could she be sure what the real truth was? Anyway, she had no desire to think about him after the rude, arrogant and disrespectful way he had spoken to her. At least James didn’t jump to conclusions about her like that.</p><p>He was waiting and broke into a wide smile when he saw her approach.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she puffed, “I couldn’t get away any earlier.”</p><p>To her surprise, he clasped her around the waist and planted a rather sloppy kiss on her lips. “Don’t worry, I’m just really pleased you could come.” He leaned in for another kiss, but she pulled back.</p><p>“Where do you want to go?” she asked. She was beginning to think she had made her decision already. Probably the best decision of all.</p><p>“How about the little cove at the end of the beach?” he smiled. “It’s quite secluded there.”</p><p>“Okay,” she said uncertainly.</p><p>They made their way to the far end of the beach, to a deserted cove, settling down under the red sandstone cliff onto a mixture of sand and shingle. The sun was beating down and Charlotte took a large swig of water from the bottle in her bag. She had walked far too quickly and was beginning to get a headache. She put on her sunglasses, masking the doubt in her eyes.</p><p>James began to strip off, removing his T-shirt and shorts to reveal a pair of baggy swim shorts and a rather buff, virtually hairless but very tanned chest. His muscular legs were covered in soft, downy hairs. He grinned at her, flashing his straight white teeth.</p><p>“Aren’t you hot? You look a little flushed.”</p><p>Charlotte was sitting on her towel, arms hugged around her legs. She was wearing a flowing, sleeveless khaki sundress with her bikini on underneath, but she was loath to take the dress off and expose her hourglass figure.</p><p>“I’m okay,” she replied. “Are you going swimming?”</p><p>“Nah,” he laughed. “I’m not much of a swimmer really. You go in, if you like.”</p><p>“Maybe in a bit.” She took another swig from her bottle, looking out to sea. Hardly anyone was in the water on this part of the beach, as the lifeguards were stationed further down, where all the crowds gathered.</p><p>James sat up and began applying sun lotion to his legs and chest. “Can you put some on my back please Charlotte?” he asked, turning away from her and handing her the bottle.</p><p>Reluctantly, Charlotte squeezed some lotion onto her hands and rubbed it slowly over his back. “Mmm, that’s nice,” he murmured, rippling his shoulders under her touch.</p><p>When she had finished, she wiped her hands on the towel and continued looking out to sea. She thought she could glimpse a figure swimming on the other side of the cove, but she wasn’t sure. James touched her back lightly. “Want me to put some  on you?” he grinned.</p><p>Charlotte froze. “No, I’m fine. James...” She took a deep breath.</p><p>“What is it?” He sat back on his towel. He looked like he already knew.</p><p>Charlotte fiddled with the hem of her dress. “James, I’ve enjoyed our dates and I really like you, but...”</p><p>“But...?” he echoed.</p><p>She looked at him directly. “Sorry. Can we just be friends? It’s not you...” God, I’m coming out with all the clichés.</p><p>“Is there someone else?”</p><p>“No, no,” she replied, rather too quickly perhaps. She had made her decision. “I’m only here for the summer, most likely, and I need to focus on finishing my dissertation. I’m not really looking for a boyfriend.”</p><p>“Well, how about a summer fling then?” he grinned. “No one said this had to be serious.”</p><p>She smiled at him. “I know, but... I can’t. Sorry.”</p><p>James lay back on the sand. “It’s okay. No hard feelings. Let’s just enjoy the sun.” He closed his eyes.</p><p>There was an awkward silence. Charlotte picked up a handful of sand and let the grains fall softly through her fingers. She watched as some tiny flies crawled over the sand, buzzing around her. She looked out to sea, shading her eyes with her hand, as the sun was shining directly in her face. A dark shape was curving through the water, arms scissoring in a strong front crawl, swimming back to shore. A figure rose out of the waves, a tall figure, beads of water dripping off his broad chest. He shook his dark hair like a dog, wiping the sea salt from his eyes as he strode out of the sea.</p><p>Charlotte quickly cast her gaze down to the sand. But James had noticed him, and was sitting up to greet him. “Hey, Sidney!” he called. Anything was better than sitting awkwardly on the beach with his failed date.</p><p>Sidney only realised at that moment who the couple were in front of him. He sauntered up the beach slowly, avoiding Charlotte’s eye. “Hi James,” he said politely. “Hi Charlotte. Enjoying the sun?”</p><p>Not really, she thought. She looked up at him, then almost instantly away. He was wearing a pair of short, snug black trunks. Hands on hips, water dripping off him, his chest and arms were covered in dark hairs and the stubble on his chin was more pronounced than usual. Charlotte kept staring at the sand, her face reddening. All she could see now were his feet, but even they were beautiful, large, wet and covered in small, dark hairs, his muscular calves leading up from them towards...</p><p>“Sidney, I wanted to have a word with you actually, about the plans for the multi-storey...” began James. “Sorry, I know it’s not an ideal time, but it’s hard to catch you when Tom’s not around, and I’ve been talking to Susan...”</p><p>Sidney looked perplexed. “Err... okay. I’ll just get my towel.” He walked over to a pile of clothes against the rocks that Charlotte hadn’t noticed before, and picked up a small white towel, which he rubbed over his body, then tied around his waist. He flopped down on the sand in front of them, glancing over at Charlotte, who was still doing her very best to ignore him.</p><p>“Are you sure we should be talking about this in front of the sustainable planning expert, James?” he said, with an ironic grin, nodding over at Charlotte.</p><p>Charlotte looked up. “Don’t mind me, I’m going for a swim,” she said pointedly. “You two gentlemen carry on.”</p><p>Sidney frowned. “Don’t go out too far, the current can be strong here.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m a good swimmer,” she said, standing up. “I’ve been swimming here since I was a teenager.”</p><p>Turning her back to the two men, she lifted her dress up high over her head and, as she did so, her black bikini rode up her bum cheeks a little. Dropping her dress onto the towel, she tugged at her bikini bottoms, conscious that both men were observing her intently. She turned around to face them, tying up her hair in a ponytail, flashing Sidney a slightly defiant look. He swallowed and looked away.</p><p>She was even more beautiful and voluptuous than he’d imagined, and he had certainly imagined her a few times. He’d been very focused on work this year and had more or less given up on online dating, which he’d tried for a while after splitting up with Lisa. He’d got a few short-lived flings out of it, some welcome physical relief at least, but nothing more, and had become disheartened by the tedious conversations, the clichéd routine, the irritation of pretending to be interested in someone even if you could tell from the first five minutes that you had absolutely nothing in common. And then the dates he had actually quite liked had not found the prospect of a half-married man with a child that appealing, not once they’d bedded him a couple of times anyway. So he’d put up his walls once again, withdrawn inside himself, and taken to wearing his wedding ring as a kind of defence, a way of keeping the world at arm’s length. Then he’d met Charlotte in the flower shop and, inexplicably, his whole world had turned upside down in an instant. He couldn’t stop thinking about her and he had no idea why; after all, he knew very little about her, but some kind of sixth sense had told him she was worth getting to know. For a brief moment yesterday, in the cemetery, he’d thought she felt the same way and then his illusions had been shattered. Somehow, he had to put things right; he was ashamed of how he’d spoken to her, but he could hardly do that here and now, in front of James.</p><p>Both men’s eyes were trained on Charlotte’s retreating back, as her feet danced over the sand towards the shoreline. “You’re a lucky man, James,” laughed Sidney, in an attempt at friendliness, but James didn’t respond.</p><p>“Anyway, these plans...” he said. Sidney sighed. He’d really had enough of Tom’s plans. He was so bloody stubborn, with his grand designs and his friends on the Council who would wave the magic wand every time he asked. Not to mention the magic money tree.</p><p>A few minutes went by as the two men talked. Sidney was bored and irritated; it was his day off after all. He’d arranged to stay in Sanditon until Sunday morning, as Lisa had her new boyfriend over and wanted him out of the way. He’d been secretly hoping that he could persuade Charlotte to spend some time with him this weekend, once he’d explained his situation to her, but it was not to be. Idly, he turned his head to see where she was. Christ. He jumped up instantly.</p><p>“What is it?” asked James.</p><p>“She shouldn’t be out that far. The tide’s turning.”</p><p>James squinted. “She’s okay, she’s waving.”</p><p>Sidney glared at him. “She’s not bloody waving. You go along the beach and get the lifeguards, quick. I’m going in.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” James looked concerned.</p><p>“Yes of course.” Sidney threw off his towel and ran into the sea. He was a strong swimmer and he knew these coves better than anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte was frantically kicking her legs, pushing and pulling with her arms, desperately trying to propel herself back to shore. She hadn’t meant to swim out so far, but she’d been upset with herself, embarrassed for James, annoyed by Sidney and disconcerted by his presence. The sea looked so calm and inviting, there didn’t seem any harm in just going a little further round the rocks, but when she tried to come back, the full force of the water was suddenly against her, the currents swirling, and although she was a good swimmer, she wasn’t making any headway. She tried to signal to the two men on the beach, but they didn’t see her. She was beginning to panic now, arms and legs working far too hard, swallowing too much water, the salty, bitter spray stinging her lips.</p><p>Sidney swam towards her with broad strokes, keeping her in his line of sight. All at once, his arms were around her and she was choking, gasping for air, clinging onto him.</p><p>“Don’t grab me like that,” he said, in an authoritative tone. “You’ll pull me down. Turn round. That’s it. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”</p><p>Sidney was on his back now, Charlotte leaning back against his body, his hand firmly under her chin, keeping her head above water, his other arm propelling them through the waves, kicking his legs with all his might.</p><p>“Just relax,” he said. “Calm.” He felt anything but calm and relaxed, but he knew that if she wriggled and panicked, it would be worse.  They had to swim parallel to the shore, away from the rip tide, before they could think about making for the shallows. “Charlotte,” he said as calmly as he could, “do you think you can kick a little with your legs? Just do breaststroke legs, focus on that, yeah that’s good, keep going, I’ve got you, I’m here.”</p><p>At last, the combined force of their kick propelled them out of the current and into the more regular swell of the waves. But there was still a way to go to get back to shore. “That’s good, Charlotte. We’re okay. We’re okay now,” he kept repeating, emotion choking his voice, “You can stop kicking now, I’ll bring you in.” Steadily, he kicked and pulled, and soon they were in the shallows.</p><p>“Stand up. There you go.” He set her down on the sand, but her legs were unsteady. She fell into his arms in shock, clinging to him like a limpet, burying her face in his chest. Sidney held her tightly, stroking the top of her head. “It’s okay, Charlotte, it’s okay. We did it.”</p><p>He reached down, tucking his hand under her legs. “Ready?” he smiled, lifting her up into his arms. “Put your arms round my neck,” he ordered, and she obeyed. </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered, as he carried her back to the beach. “I’m really sorry, I...”</p><p>“Sssh, no talking,” he commanded, smiling at her. “James has gone to get the lifeguards. They’ll check you out.”</p><p>Charlotte began to choke and splutter. “Oh god, I think I’m going to be sick.” She began heaving. Sidney quickly lowered her down onto the sand, where she fell to her knees and instantly retched, some of it splashing onto his foot. On all fours, she looked up at him apologetically, wiping her mouth. “Shit. Sorry about that.”</p><p>Sidney crouched down next to her. “Hey, don’t worry, I think I deserved it, didn’t I?”</p><p>“No you didn’t. You just saved my life.” She was shivering. Sidney grabbed his towel and draped it around her shoulders, as they both sat back on the sand to catch their breath. Tentatively, he put his arm around her, pulling her onto his shoulder.</p><p>“Listen,” he said softly, glancing up the beach. Where the hell was James? Two figures were approaching swiftly in the distance, one of them in yellow and red. “Charlotte,” he said, squeezing her arm, “I do deserve it. I was a brute to you yesterday. I’m really sorry. I should never have spoken to you like that.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” she said, “it doesn’t matter now.”</p><p>But he continued. “It was pure jealousy, I guess. And battered pride.” He smiled down at her. “Forgive me, please.”</p><p>“Sidney...” she began, but James and the lifeguard were getting closer.</p><p>“They’re coming,” he said, reluctantly releasing her from his grip, glimpsing her bikini as he did so. The top had become twisted and one of her breasts was half-exposed, the nipple hard and cold. “Charlotte, um...” he waved his hand. Glancing down, she adjusted it quickly, then met his gaze again. Amidst the palpable desire in his eyes was something else, something more tender.</p><p>Sidney sprang to his feet and waved to James, his expression instantly changing to one of happy relief. “She’s okay. We made it, as you can see. She’s been sick on my foot though, I’d better wash it off,” he grinned, heading for the sea.</p><p>The lifeguard crouched down to speak to Charlotte. When Sidney returned, the lifeguard greeted him. “Christ, mate, you did well to get out of that. You really shouldn’t swim over there unless you know the currents round here. And you shouldn’t have gone in either, you could both have drowned.”</p><p>Charlotte looked up at Sidney. “I had to try,” he shrugged.</p><p>“Right, well you need to get home and warm up, Charlotte,” said the lifeguard. “Can one of you take her home?” she asked, looking hesitantly between the two men, not sure who was about to claim Charlotte.</p><p>“I will,” replied James immediately. He began to rub Charlotte’s shoulders with the towel. Sidney noticed her tensing.</p><p>“I’m okay,” she said quietly. She found her dress and slipped it on over her bikini.</p><p>“Don’t you have anything else?” asked Sidney. She shook her head.</p><p>He went over to his own discarded pile of clothes. “Here, take this,” he said, handing her a black hoodie. Charlotte put it on gratefully. “Thank you,” she mouthed quietly. As their eyes met, something unspoken passed between them.</p><p>James led Charlotte away towards his car, leaving Sidney standing alone on the shore, staring after her, bewildered by the feelings coursing through him and already bereft by her absence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks for your comments and for the hashtag #flowerfic !<br/>Difficult situation in the UK at the moment and it looks like my lockdown insomnia is coming back, so I'll just have to keep reading and writing!  Hope everyone is staying safe and well, wherever you are.<br/>Meanwhile, here's what happened next...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Charlotte climbed into James’ car, sinking back into the seat and hugging Sidney’s sweatshirt around her body, her nose grazing against the hood. It smelled of sea salt, faint sweat and something woody and musky. James glanced across at her as he put the car in gear.</p><p>“Bloody hell, you gave me a fright there Charlotte,” he said, shaking his head. “Good job Sidney was there.”</p><p>“Yes, thank god,” she said quietly, fiddling with the ties on the hoodie.</p><p>“I ran as quick as I could to get the lifeguards, but I couldn’t find them at first, one of them was busy with someone else and the others were in their hut, drinking tea or whatever. I mean, we were only a matter of minutes, but I guess it only takes minutes, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes. Thank you James.”</p><p>They drew up outside the house. “Shall I come in with you, explain to your aunt?” he suggested, a little anxiously.</p><p>Charlotte smiled at him. “Thank you. And James... I’m sorry about... everything.”</p><p>“You haven’t changed your mind then?”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“Come here, give me a hug at least.” He kissed her on the cheek. “You’re a special girl, Charlotte. If you ever change your mind, you know where I am.”</p><p>Charlotte glanced towards the window. The net curtain was twitching. “She’s watching. Come on then, come and meet my aunt,” she sighed, hauling herself out of the car.</p><p>James took Charlotte inside and explained to Vera what had happened, but declined her offer of a cup of tea and made his way home shortly afterwards. Charlotte sat by the gas fire with her uncle, holding his hand. Jim felt the cold easily and wasn’t having a good day. “You’d better go and have a hot bath, darling,” he croaked.</p><p>“I will, in a minute.”</p><p>“Nice young man,” pronounced Vera, coming through with a pot of tea. “So are you dating then?” she nosed, pouring out a cup.</p><p>“No, we're just friends,” replied Charlotte, passing Jim his tea and helping him lift it to his mouth. “I’m not looking for a boyfriend, I’m concentrating on my studies.” Perhaps if she said it enough times, she would end up convincing herself.</p><p>“Who was that other man he mentioned, Parker was it?” sniffed Vera. “I hope he’s not related to that bloody Tom Parker...”</p><p>“He is, actually. They’re brothers. It’s the guy that comes in the shop every Friday, Vera. I thought you liked him.”</p><p>“Well, he’s a good customer. But I don’t want you having anything to do with that family, they’ve always been trouble. And that bloody hotel...” Jim rolled his eyes. It was one of her favourite topics.</p><p>Charlotte cut in. “Well, Tom Parker’s brother just saved my life. And James works for him too, you know, he’s the site manager.”</p><p>“Well that’s just his job, isn’t it? But those Parkers, they think they bloody run this town...” She launched into one of her long diatribes about the nefarious Council, the nepotistic Parkers and the monstrous hotel complex that she and her friends were campaigning against.</p><p>“You know Charlotte, we could do with your help,” she said, “what’s the point of all that studying if you don’t put it to good use? You could do something to help the community. Why don’t you come along to our next meeting on Thursday? We need to step things up a bit.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” she replied, frowning, and headed upstairs to run a bath. Lying back in the hot water, the bubbles foaming around her breasts, she thought over the events of the day, remembering her panic, fear and total relief as Sidney had seized her and propelled her to the shore. How he’d swept her up in his arms and carried her onto the sand, their faces so close they could have kissed. And she’d thrown up on his foot. She laughed out loud, remembering his reaction, and the way he’d held her close to him, apologising for his rudeness the previous day. She wasn’t looking for a boyfriend, definitely not, she was going to concentrate on finding a job and getting out of this bloody town. And yet... there was something about this man, some kind of gravitational force, pulling her inextricably and almost inevitably towards him, like the moon and the tides, despite his complications and his quick temper. She closed her eyes, picturing him coming out of the water, shaking his mop of dark hair, beads of moisture clinging to his thick eyebrows and dripping off the hairs on his chest, his broad shoulders and his strong thighs. Before she even realised what she was doing, her hand was between her legs, stroking and rubbing and... Oh god. She imagined him leaning over her in the bath, his arms around her, his face close to hers, a knowing smile on his lips, his eyes dark with desire. She could hear his deep tones whispering her name, ‘Charlotte...’</p><p>Charlotte climbed out of the bath and dried herself on the towel, exhausted but wonderfully relaxed. Once in her bedroom, she discarded the towel, laid down on the bed and curled up inside Sidney’s hoodie, then fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>***********************</p><p> </p><p>Sidney’s head was crammed with conflicting emotions. Shock at the events of the day, relief that they had made it back to shore, curiosity about this woman, intense desire for her, and pricking jealousy. He had nothing against James, in fact he liked the guy a lot, they’d known each other for years through mutual acquaintances, but he’d seen the look in Charlotte’s eyes as he’d scooped her up in his arms. It had taken all his willpower not to bend down and kiss her; surely she could be in no doubt of his feelings.  They’d swum together, in harmony, in unison, battling the elements and overcoming them – surely that had to mean something. She’d made her choice though, and it wasn’t him.</p><p>He passed the following week in a tumult of emotions and activity. He was extra busy at work, just about finding time to pick William up from nursery, bring him home and cook for him. Lisa, an editor on a fashion magazine, had been working a lot of late nights recently, as they had a special edition coming out soon. How she thought they’d manage once he moved out, he had no idea; life would be even more stressful, constantly ferrying William back and forth between them. Perhaps she had other plans; a childminder, or Rob, the latest boyfriend. Lisa’s boyfriends were usually eager to do her bidding, as Sidney knew all too well.</p><p>They crossed paths in the kitchen on Friday morning: William had been up for a while and was watching his favourite TV programme in the other room as he munched on his cereal.</p><p>“Morning,” she yawned, stirring her coffee, tucking her long blonde hair back behind her ear. “Hang on, it’s Friday. Aren’t you going down to Sanditon this weekend?”</p><p>“No, I thought I’d take a week off from Tom’s nagging,” he grinned, “they don’t really need me there every week.” It wasn’t strictly true. He’d told Tom he was too busy in London, but the real reason was that he felt he needed to keep away from Charlotte. Perhaps if he didn’t see her, he’d forget about her, although so far that hadn’t happened. Instead, she kept unexpectedly popping up in his mind at odd moments of the day: her shy smile, her sparkling hazel eyes, her luscious chestnut curls... and then at night time, there was a film reel playing over and over in his head... a film in which Charlotte kept tugging her dress up over her head, her bikini bottoms riding up over her beautifully rounded arse. When she turned to face him, her bikini top was twisted and her breast was exposed. In his dreams she let him touch it, stroke it, kiss it with his lips... In his dreams she let him do anything he wanted...</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you’re here all weekend?” frowned Lisa.</p><p>“Yep,” he nodded, coming back to reality, toast halfway to his mouth. “Problem?”</p><p>“No, it’s just... well I’m seeing Rob this weekend, that’s all.” She sipped her coffee.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll keep out of your way. I’ll take Will out all day Saturday. Sunday as well if you like. How’s that?” He gave her one of his obliging smiles.</p><p>“Would you really? That would be cool. I mean, don’t feel you have to, but...”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Finishing his breakfast, he stood up and began to load the dishwasher.</p><p>“Sid... have you started looking for somewhere?”</p><p>He spun round, a little irritated. “Yes. You know I have. Going to see a flat at lunchtime in fact.”</p><p>“Okay, thanks, I only asked.” As he was turning to leave, she stopped him, placing a hand on his arm. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”</p><p>“You seem a bit stressed. Something on your mind. I can tell, you know...”</p><p>Sidney sighed. Lisa was one of his oldest friends; they’d known each other since their first year at university when they’d been part of a big group of mates. They’d never planned to have a romantic relationship; it had started one day in their twenties when they were both at a loose end. ‘Friends with benefits’, she’d called it, ‘fuck buddies’ had been his term, then William had happened and things had suddenly got serious, far too serious.</p><p>He glanced at his watch. He had a few minutes to spare. “I... met someone. In Sanditon.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good isn’t it?” she smiled. “You’re not usually so secretive. What’s she like?”</p><p>Leaning against the worktop, he briefly told Lisa how he’d met Charlotte, how they’d bonded in the cemetery, how they’d argued, then how he’d saved her from the waves. And handed her back to her date.</p><p>“I can’t stop thinking about her, Lise. It’s crazy, I know. I hardly know her and yet...” He waved his hands in frustration. “She’s too young anyway.”</p><p>“How old is she?”</p><p>“I dunno, 25 or so?”</p><p>“You’re only 32, Sid. You’re hardly an old man. And you’re still very attractive.”</p><p>“Well, thank you very much. A compliment from my wife.” He grinned.</p><p>“Not for much longer, actually. I spoke to the solicitor the other day and she said the decree absolute should be through very soon.”</p><p>“Okay.” He bit his lip. “I feel like such a fuck-up, Lisa.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous. Look at that little boy sitting in the other room. The best thing we ever did. And don’t worry about this girl. If you’re meant to be together, well... fate has a strange way of working things out, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Maybe you’re right. Anyway, you’re taking him to nursery, yeah? I’ll pick him up.”</p><p>“Cheers. Have a good day.”</p><p> </p><p>************************</p><p> </p><p>Thursday morning. Charlotte was hurrying to get out of the house to open up the shop.</p><p>“I’ll be along later,” called Vera. “Wait, Charlotte, can you stay with your uncle a minute while I get his breakfast? And by the way, are you coming to our meeting tonight?”</p><p>“Um... what time’s the meeting?”</p><p>“7 o’clock. At the church hall.”</p><p>“Err... I’ll try.”</p><p>Charlotte sat with Jim. He had always had a soft spot for her. He reached for her hand.</p><p>“You know, she’d be really happy if you helped them out,” he said quietly, his lips contorting into a gentle smile. “That really would get you in her good books,” he chuckled.</p><p>“Okay,” smiled Charlotte, kissing him on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>The meeting was much busier than Charlotte expected. She’d assumed it would just be some of Vera’s friends, a few batty old ladies and grumpy middle-aged men, but in fact there were people of all ages and from all walks of life, all united in their cause to ‘Save the soul of Sanditon.’ It was a good slogan, she had to admit. Sanditon was a small fishing village on the Devon coast, which over the last hundred years had grown into a reasonably sized town, but still retained a lot of its original features, notably the rows of fishermen’s cottages near the seafront and several small hotels, pubs and restaurants. Parts of the town centre were more modern, with the usual chain stores and branded coffee shops, but there were also some quirky little shops: antique dealers, bookshops, clothes boutiques, even a little independent cinema. Tom Parker’s grand hotel was initially designed to fit in with this aesthetic, but his plans kept changing, along with his finances, and his original idea for a Georgian style facade now looked rather more like the functional, bland kind of hotel you could find in any town, or any motorway service station, come to that. Work had already started on the foundations so time was of the essence. The campaigners acknowledged the need for another hotel in the town, and true, parking was a nightmare, but the idea of a vast multi-storey car park and a ten-floor hotel blocking out the seaview was anathema to them. There were also rumours that Parker Developments planned to move into housing next: most likely the identikit, flimsily built, overpriced kind that reaped rapid rewards.</p><p>The Parkers had lived in the town for generations: Tom’s father, Alfred, had been a respected local businessman in the hotel and catering trade, but he had long since retired to the Caribbean, where he had shares in a holiday resort, a favourite destination for honeymooners, jetsetters and gamblers, leaving Tom in charge of his portfolio in the South West. Tom had already had to sell one hotel at Brinshore, a small town further along the coast, and rumour had it that the finances of the company were not quite as shipshape as when Mr Parker Senior had been in charge. But Tom was good friends with many of the elected officials in charge of the Council, and that was what seemed to matter.</p><p>Vera proudly introduced Charlotte to the assembled gathering as “our local planning expert”. She sat quietly, listening to all the facts and arguments, making notes, and promised to come back next week and address the meeting once she’d analysed the information and come up with some ideas.</p><p>“Great, Charlotte,” beamed Vera after the meeting. “You’ll be able to represent us at the Council meetings, won’t you, talk to the other side and so on? Get them to see sense.”</p><p>“Yes, I suppose so,” agreed Charlotte, a little hesitantly. There was only one problem. She had a pretty good idea who would be representing the other side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yes I suppose Lisa is Eliza... I felt like giving her a different name! As in my other stories, she's not evil, but she might be a little selfish...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Parker hotel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I realised that in the previous chapter, Charlotte’s Thursday comes after Sidney’s Friday. But it’s all the same week! This chapter begins on the same Friday, the day after the meeting Charlotte attends with Vera, then moves through to the next week. And it’s time to pay a visit to Tom and Mary’s house – you know you want to!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The next day, Friday, Charlotte willingly agreed to close up the shop for Vera, sending her home early to see to Jim. She told herself that there was no particular reason why she had put on her favourite dress that day, and no particular reason why she kept checking her hair in the mirror, but she knew she was lying to herself. She had already run through in her mind how things would go: hopefully he would come to get his flowers just before closing time, there would be no other customers and she’d volunteer to go to the cemetery with him again. There, she hoped they would be able to have a substantial conversation: she would explain to him about Vera, about her mum (well, maybe a little), explain about the campaign to save the soul of Sanditon, and why she felt compelled to help. Maybe he would understand. Maybe he would see how important it was for her to help her aunt. Maybe he wouldn’t even care. He was a lawyer after all, surely he could see both sides. Then she’d explain about James and, well, see what he said. Even if he wasn’t interested in asking her out, at least she’d have been honest and laid her cards on the table.</p><p>At 4.30, there wasn’t much left to do, so she prepared his bouquet for him. She spent a great deal of time and care picking out the best flowers and creating a beautiful arrangement. Perhaps she’d even pay for it herself, as a way of saying thank you to him. By 5.15 she was getting impatient; by 5.30 she was agitated, biting her nails and continually looking out of the window for his car. Eventually, she acknowledged that he wasn’t coming, put the flowers back in a bucket of water, shut up the shop and went home.</p><p> </p><p>************************</p><p> </p><p>Monday morning. Tom Parker was irritated. Very irritated. He slammed down his phone on the kitchen table. “He’s not answering!” he seethed.</p><p>“Calm down, Tom,” said Mary, his long-suffering wife, as she packed the children’s lunchboxes for the day. “He’s probably on his way to work or something. You can’t get a signal on the underground, can you?”</p><p>“Yes, but Mary, he didn’t come down last week, God knows why, and now all this business has blown up. It’s all over the papers. Look!”</p><p>“Yes, dear, I’ve seen it. It’s to be expected I suppose,” sighed Mary, glancing at the front page of the <em>South Devon Times</em>, featuring a small but rather rowdy protest that had taken place in the town centre the previous weekend. The headline read ‘Save the soul of Sanditon: protesters take to the streets against the Parker hotel.’ There were pictures of men, women and children waving placards, a man with a loud speaker and some women collecting signatures for a petition.</p><p>Suddenly, Tom’s phone buzzed and he snatched it up instantly. “Sidney!” he shouted in relief. He strode off into the other room to take the call, gesticulating animatedly as he related the weekend’s events to his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney was sitting at his desk, his phone held well away from his ear, his other hand propping up his head.</p><p>“Yes alright, Tom, sure. Tom, do you think perhaps you could stop shouting at me? You’re giving me a headache.”</p><p>Tom toned the volume down slightly, but wouldn’t stop talking.</p><p>“Yes I understand. Don’t worry, we'll sort things out. I’ll come down Friday. Okay, Thursday then. I have to go back Friday night. Look Tom, I’m at work and I’ve got a client arriving in five minutes. I’ll call you later. Right. Bye.” Sidney laid down his phone, sighing.</p><p>Jesus. This wasn’t even his bag, fucking planning applications. Deathly boring, if he was honest. Sidney was no corporate lawyer: his field was immigration, and he was only a lowly solicitor. But he loved the small firm he worked at in central London and, hopefully, in a couple of years’ time, he’d be a partner. At least in this field of the law, he felt like he was doing some good. His firm had recently taken on a couple of the Windrush cases: people from the Caribbean who’d come over to the UK from the 1950s onwards, some of whom had never properly registered as British citizens and were now being told that they, or in some cases their children, had no status here, so were not eligible to work or receive benefits and may even have to return to their so-called ‘homelands’. Some of these cases had rumbled on for years, causing great distress to those involved, but had only recently been uncovered in the press and now the government was desperately trying to cover things up and make amends.</p><p>He’d agreed to help Tom purely because he was his brother and he knew that Tom was too much of a skinflint to pay a proper lawyer. Also, he wanted to keep an eye on him as he wasn’t exactly known for his efficiency or probity and, after all, their father’s affairs were his responsibility too. Sidney had never really seen eye to eye with his father who, after putting him through an expensive private school and pushing him into a law degree, had failed to hide his disappointment that Sidney had not made more of himself. Nevertheless, Sidney was anxious to make sure that Tom was not running down his father’s investments. He knew that Tom had borrowed money here, there and everywhere for the scheme that he hoped would restore the family fortunes and doubtless make a few quid for his friends on the Council too. But now he was running into opposition from local residents and it had hit the press. Not all publicity was good publicity, Sidney knew.</p><p>Stretching and yawning, Sidney rose from his desk to grab a coffee before meeting his client. He’d had a broken night, as William had toddled upstairs to his attic room at some unearthly hour, crying and saying he’d had a nightmare. Sidney had calmed him and let him sleep in his bed. William dropped off almost straightaway, but Sidney lay there for what felt like hours, wondering how his son would feel when Daddy wasn’t in the same house any more, wondering how <em>he</em> would feel, living alone in some tiny flat, and wondering about Charlotte and what she was doing. Now he was debating whether to go to the flower shop as usual on Friday. He decided he probably would; just be friendly, ask how she was, make sure the incident at the cove hadn’t preyed on her mind too much, laugh about her throwing up on his foot. There was no reason why they couldn’t be friends; he had saved her life, after all.</p><p> </p><p>*************************</p><p> </p><p>Since last Friday’s disappointment, Charlotte had made a concerted effort to erase Sidney Parker from her mind. She’d neatly folded up his hoodie and put it at the bottom of her wardrobe, wondering if there was some way she could get it back to him without having to see him. She’d banned herself from thinking about him during the day, working long hours in the shop as Vera had to stay at home with Jim more and more, then studying hard every evening. For a break, she phoned Esther, although that wasn’t really much of a break. Esther was still having problems with her boyfriend Ed and they went round and round in circles on the phone, Esther moaning that he didn’t want her to go out anywhere without him, he didn’t even want her to come down to Sanditon to see her parents, he got jealous over the slightest thing, and Charlotte giving her the same advice time after time, talk to him, tell him you need your own life, and if he won’t let you, then bloody leave him. They would talk for hours – presumably while Ed was staying late at the office, although he seemed to stay very late indeed, Charlotte thought – and Esther would end up agreeing with Charlotte and then, the next time, nothing would have changed and she would be back to moaning again. She had got herself into a dangerous pattern of being utterly reliant on Ed for her self-esteem, and it was hard to see how she could extricate herself without too much damage.</p><p>Charlotte laid in bed at night, worrying about Esther, worrying about the responsibilities she had taken on for the ‘Save the soul of Sanditon’ campaign, worrying about Jim and Vera, and worrying about her dissertation until her brain felt as if it would explode. Unfortunately, there was only one technique she knew to switch off her brain and help her go to sleep, and this involved fantasising about Sidney Parker. As much as she tried to block him from her thoughts in the daytime, at night, alone in her bed, he reappeared, usually in only his swim trunks, leaning over her on the sandy beach, kissing her all over her body, pressing himself against her. Then the swim trunks would come off and her imagination would go into overdrive, but a few minutes later, she would be fast asleep, a happy smile playing on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>**********************</p><p> </p><p>Sidney arrived in Sanditon on Thursday and made his way to Tom’s house. To his relief, Tom wasn’t back from work yet and he was able to spend a bit of time with Mary and her three children, Jenny, Alicia and Henry. Henry was about William’s age and the two cousins were best buddies. He noticed, however, that Mary was looking a little harassed. Maybe the stress of the hotel project was getting to her as well. She embraced him warmly.</p><p>“Sidney! It’s so lovely to see you. We missed you last week. Tom’s been most impatient to get you down here again.”</p><p>“Yes, I know,” he smiled. “I was busy last weekend with Will, plus I’ve been looking at flats. Difficult to find something I can afford that’s not too far from Will and Lisa. The divorce is nearly final, you know.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good in a way, isn’t it?” she sympathised. “You have to move on, you know. Tea?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, I know. But I’ll miss him. In an odd way, I’ll miss Lisa too.”</p><p>“Of course you will. But it’s a new start. And who knows, maybe you’ll meet someone else?” she smiled, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Doubt that,” he laughed. “Not had much luck so far.”</p><p>Mary passed him a cup of tea, her hands trembling slightly as she did so. “I heard about your heroics on the beach. Saving that girl. James told us. Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>He looked up from his drink, his face giving nothing away. “Oh, you know me, I didn't want to make a fuss. Bit scary though. Did um... do you know how she is? Did James say?”</p><p>“No idea,” shrugged Mary, “I don’t think James knows her that well.”</p><p>Sidney took another sip, pondering. Just then Tom entered. “Sidney! Just the man I need to see.”</p><p>“Yep, thought so,” Sidney muttered under his breath.</p><p>“Come through to my study and we’ll discuss things.” Tom beamed with relief.</p><p>Sighing, Sidney picked up his cup and followed his elder brother.</p><p> </p><p>On Friday, Sidney went to the site with Tom to inspect the works. Susan, the architect, showed them round. “You realise we'll have to pause all this and change the plans again if it doesn’t go through at the Council meeting next month,” she frowned.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry about that Susan,” breezed Tom. “All will be well.”</p><p>“But there’s this people-led campaign now,” she insisted. “They’re gaining momentum. And there are rumours that the tenants from the flats over the road have been told they’ll have to move out.”</p><p>“What’s that?” asked Sidney sharply.</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing really, there’s only a few of them,” bluffed Tom. “Those flats don’t really fit in with... the aesthetic, and they’re so old anyway, they should have been demolished years ago. It’ll be fine, they’ll be rehoused... somewhere.”</p><p>“Hmm,” said Sidney. “It’s not as if Sanditon has that much council accommodation in the first place, is it? Doesn’t look good, Tom, considerate constructor and all that.” He shot a look at Susan, who shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“It’ll be fine, Alan will sort it out,” replied Tom. Alan Denham was the leader of the Council, had been for many, many years, and was a close ally.</p><p>Sidney continued his tour of the site and encountered James, supervising some of the men working on the foundations. The two men greeted each other in a friendly manner, discussing business for a while and then Sidney brought the conversation onto the topic he’d been thinking about every day for the past two weeks.</p><p>“James, I was wondering how Charlotte is now? That was a nasty fright she had, wasn’t it? How’s she doing?” he asked, leaning against one of the posts, attempting to appear casual.</p><p>James shrugged. “I don’t know really, I haven’t seen her since. Well, not to talk to anyway. She walks past here every morning, her shop’s just over there.” He pointed across the street.</p><p>Taken aback, Sidney was unsure how to proceed. “James, forgive me if I’m wrong, but I thought you and her were... you know... seeing each other.”</p><p>James shook his head. “No. We had a couple of dates but, well, she friend zoned me basically. Shame really.”</p><p>“So, she was stringing you along, was she?” Sidney gave him a sideways glance.</p><p>“Oh no, I wouldn’t say that. Nice girl, but she said she didn’t have time for a boyfriend. Or some bullshit like that anyway.” He grinned.</p><p>Sidney patted him on the back. “Oh well, plenty more fish in the sea.”</p><p>Walking over to the edge of the site, he glanced across the road at “Rose and Lily”. Perhaps he would go and get some flowers later, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apparently it’s a very good cure for insomnia… or so I’ve been told!</p><p>Next chapter coming soon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The hothouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks for all your lovely comments, they mean a lot.</p><p>It's Friday afternoon and Sidney pays a visit to the flower shop... maybe a little OTT, but anyway... it happened!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Vera had not been able to make it to the shop at all on Friday, so Charlotte had been in charge all day and she was exhausted. She’d just about managed to slip out at lunchtime and grab a sandwich and a coffee from the <span class="aCOpRe">café</span> down the road. When she arrived back at the shop, there were already two customers waiting outside, and then there was a wedding to prepare for the next day.</p><p>As closing time approached, Charlotte realised she hadn’t dealt with the trays of potted plants that had been delivered earlier in the day, which were scattered all over the floor at the back of the shop. Locking the front door, she put on her gloves and went out the back to shift some of the boxes. It was a warm day and the exertion soon made her sweat; she had to keep wiping her forehead with her arm and her hair was escaping from its ponytail. She was about halfway through the job when she heard a loud knock on the front door. She glanced at the clock. Ten past five. Surely, it couldn’t be...</p><p>She came through to the front, removing her gloves as she did so and laying them on the counter. Her legs felt weak and her forehead hot. There he was, standing shyly outside the front door, scuffing his feet on the pavement. As she approached, he looked up and smiled. Charlotte unlocked the door and opened it.</p><p>“Sorry,” she said, her voice trembling a little. “I was out the back. I wasn’t expecting any more customers. Come in.”</p><p>They stood mutely in front of each other, surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of beautiful flowers, their scent intoxicating, he thought, but not as beautiful or intoxicating as the woman in front of him. She was wearing the dress he’d seen her in the very first day, the loose, flowery one with the buttons all down the front. The top couple of buttons were undone and he could see sweat trickling over her collarbone. Her face was flushed with perspiration and there were streaks of soil on her cheeks and forehead. Her hair was tousled messily on top of her head, with more than a few strands of wavy brown hair breaking free.</p><p>Charlotte brushed her hand against her forehead, desperately trying to get her sticky hair out of her eyes. He was in his usual smart trousers and white shirt, his hands resting casually in his pockets, his head tilted to one side, a small smile on his face.</p><p>“Hello Charlotte,” he said softly. “How are you?”</p><p>She nodded vigorously. “Very well, thank you.”</p><p>He shifted on his feet awkwardly.  “Were you okay? I mean, after the beach that day? No bad effects?”</p><p>“No,” she smiled. “I’m fine.” <em>Apart from thinking about you every bloody night, that is.</em></p><p>“I err...” he looked down at his shoes, blushing a little. “I saw James this morning and I asked how you were. But he said he hadn’t seen you.” He looked up tentatively, as Charlotte turned her head away, embarrassed.</p><p>“No,” she swallowed. “We haven’t seen each other since that day on the beach.”</p><p>“And... was that your decision?”</p><p>She nodded, but couldn’t meet his eyes. He drew a little nearer. “Was this before you tried to drown yourself, or after?” He flashed her a cheeky grin and she laughed, looking up.</p><p>“Before, actually. I err...” She coloured, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. “I’m concentrating on my studies at the moment, I don’t really have time for dating, I decided.” <em>Who am I kidding?</em></p><p>“Yes, that’s what James said.” Sidney shrugged his shoulders, resigned. “Oh well, at least we all know where we stand now, don’t we?”</p><p>“Sidney,” she said, serious now. “I’m really sorry about what happened. And thank you so much for what you did. I don’t know why I panicked like that. I promise not to do it again.”</p><p>“Do you promise not to throw up on my foot again too?” he grinned.</p><p>“I’ll try not to,” she laughed, thinking how different he looked when he smiled. She twirled a strand of hair nervously. “You didn’t come down last week, did you? I had your flowers ready and everything.”</p><p>“Really? Sorry. No, I couldn’t get away, I was busy at work, plus I’m looking at flats. I’m moving out, you see.”</p><p>“I see.” She frowned. “Oh, forgive me, your flowers... they’re on me this week, by the way.” She started to move towards the buckets of flowers but he blocked her path.</p><p>“There’s no hurry. By the way, did you know you have soil all over your face?” he smiled. Reaching out, his fingers caressed her cheek, as he gently scraped off some dirt.</p><p>“Do I? Oh god,” she laughed nervously. “Well, I wasn’t expecting to see you... I mean,” she blushed, “I’ve been shifting boxes of plants out the back, it’s heavy work and... I haven’t even finished yet.”</p><p>“Would you like me to help you?” he said, rolling up his sleeves.</p><p>“Come on then.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte locked the front door and turned the sign around to ‘Closed’, then led the way out to the back, her face burning and her body trembling. All he’d done was touch her cheek, for Christ’s sake. Focus, Charlotte.</p><p>“So, we need to get these trays up on the metal shelves here,” she said officiously, pointing to the trays of plants on the floor and a tall stack of metal shelves, deliberately designed for different heights of plants. She pulled out the step ladder. “I’ll go up here and you pass them to me. Please.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be better if I went up?”</p><p>“No, no, it’s fine.” She waved him away and mounted the steps. He passed her up a tray and she placed it on the top shelf. The ladder shook slightly and Sidney grabbed the sides to steady it. His face was level with her calves and he couldn’t help admiring her dainty feet in her soft-soled trainers and the slender curve of her leg... then he noticed something else.</p><p>“You know you’ve got a scar here?” he said. “On your leg.”</p><p>She peered down the ladder at him. “Yes. From your coffee. Remember?”</p><p>“Oh. Does it hurt?” Without thinking, he traced the shape of the scar with his finger. Charlotte nearly tumbled down the ladder, grabbing hold of the shelf as the steps wobbled precariously.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he called.</p><p>“God, don’t do that, please. I nearly fell off.”</p><p>“I think we should swap over,” he said. “Come down.”</p><p>Charlotte descended a few steps, then sat on the top step of the ladder, just above his head, to calm herself. Raising her left leg up to her lap, she examined the scar.</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” she said, as their eyes met. “Anyway, I got my own back on the beach, didn’t I?”</p><p>Sidney laughed as he traced the outline of her scar again. “Well, I’m sorry.” This time, however, he didn’t remove his hand. His finger gently ran up and down her calf, as his eyes searched hers. Immobilised, she made no response, her eyes expressing everything she felt. He was close enough to hear her faint, shallow breaths, her chest rising and falling. He couldn’t resist her a moment longer. Reaching up, his large hands easily encircled her slender waist as he lifted her down from the ladder, then pulled her towards him.</p><p>“Charlotte,” he said, his voice hoarse. “I can’t get you out of my mind. I’ve tried, but... every morning, I wake up, and my head is filled with thoughts of you. Every night too.”</p><p>“Me too,” she said, in a quiet but confident voice.</p><p>“Charlotte...”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Their faces inched slowly closer, their eyes trained on each other’s lips. Sidney closed his eyes and, bending down, brushed his mouth softly against hers. She was softer and sweeter than he’d ever imagined, but he wanted more. He needed more. She leaned into him, clasping her hands round his neck and kissed him back. Sidney was overwhelmed by her taste, her feel, her smell, her warmth. All at once, he lifted her up, sitting her on one of the metal shelves. He came closer, his pelvis now level with her thighs, pulled her flush against him and kissed her hard.</p><p>Now it was Charlotte’s turn to feel overwhelmed. All those nights of imagining him on top of her, imagining the feel of his hands on her body, the feel of his warm lips on her skin. Clutching onto his shirt, she tugged it roughly out of his trousers, running her hands over his flat stomach, savouring its warmth and hardness. Sidney stood back, a little surprised. He bent his gaze towards the buttons of her dress and looked at her questioningly. She nodded, her lips slightly parted. Hands trembling, he fumbled with the buttons until the thin fabric fell to reveal her lacy white bra. He closed his eyes in delight as his fingers caressed her soft, sensual curves. Charlotte ran her hands up and down his bare back, pulling him urgently towards her. Lowering his head, he roughly tugged her bra to the side, covering her breast with kisses. Then he took her soft nipple fully in his mouth and sucked hard.</p><p>She gasped loudly, grasping the waistband of his trousers, pulling him into her. He lifted his head, awaiting instruction. “I want you,” she urged him, her pupils dilated and her cheeks flushed.</p><p>Sidney responded with a kiss that hit the side of her mouth then landed on her neck, where he sucked and bit her skin. His hand edged up her skirt and she moaned as his fingertips grazed her thighs. Sliding his fingers under the rim of her knickers, he edged them gently inside her. She let out an unintelligible cry. He paused. “Don’t stop. Please,” she hissed in his ear.</p><p>Sidney reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, from which he extracted a small, battered packet.</p><p>“Yes?”  It was all he could say.</p><p>“Yes,” she replied in a whisper. Discarding her knickers on the floor, she watched him intently as he unbuckled his trousers, letting them fall around his ankles, his cock springing free from his tight trunks. Her fingers lightly caressed the tip and he shut his eyes, shuddering with pleasure as her grip became tighter.</p><p>“Oh Charlotte,” he said, “I can’t... please...” He rolled on the condom, then pulled her hips towards his, looking deep into her eyes. Balanced on the edge of the shelf, she entwined her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly. Slowly, he inched his way in, wanting to savour every last part of her, but her loud cries and her increasingly urgent kisses drove him onwards and soon he was thrusting deep inside her, his hands digging into her thighs as he watched the pleasure rippling through her body and the sweet ecstasy on her face. The structure on which she was perched began to wobble as their movements quickened, its hinges squeaking alarmingly. A plant toppled down from the top shelf, then another one. Charlotte tried to steady the sides of the shelves, but to no avail. She suppressed a giggle.</p><p>Grabbing her bum firmly with both hands, her legs wrapped round his middle, Sidney carefully lowered them both onto the floor, kicking off his trousers as he did so. Covering each other with kisses, they rolled around on the hard, cold linoleum, rutting like wild animals. Charlotte had never let herself go so completely before; everything was a blur of kisses and sucking and fucking, that finally ended in a haze of sweat and loud, ecstatic cries.</p><p> </p><p>He lay on top of her, his hot breath on her neck, his hands enmeshed in her matted hair, now completely loose, the grips and clips discarded amongst the plants scattered across the floor. Some minutes passed. Sidney drew himself up to look at her. They were both a little shell-shocked.</p><p>“Your hair is full of soil, you know,” he said, with a slightly bashful grin.</p><p>She laughed. “And your shirt is filthy. You’re crazy, Sidney.”</p><p>“So are you.” He kissed her softly, then whispered in her ear, “I’m crazy about you, I know that much.”</p><p>She stroked his jaw, rough to the touch like sandpaper, then bit her lip. “I don’t normally do this kind of thing, you know.”</p><p>“Neither do I.” He shook his head in happy disbelief.</p><p>“But you carry condoms.”</p><p>“Well, yeah. Just in case. I have a child already, remember.”</p><p>“So... he wasn’t planned?”</p><p>“No.” He sat up and removed the condom, tying a knot in it. “Neither was the marriage, but that’s a story for another day. I’ll dispose of this. Wouldn’t want your aunt to find it.” He grinned.</p><p>“Oh my god, she’d bloody kill me. She’d throw me out.”</p><p>“You’re joking, right?”</p><p>“I’m not, unfortunately,” Charlotte’s brow furrowed. “But that’s a story for another day too.”</p><p>She sat up, attempting to tidy herself. “Come here,” he said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead. “Listen, I want to do this properly, you know.”</p><p>“What do you mean, properly?” she asked quietly.</p><p>“I mean... I want to spend the night with you. Many nights with you. Wake up with you. I’m not just going to come to the shop every Friday and... do this.”</p><p>“Good,” she laughed, “because we’ve made a hell of a mess.” She hesitated. “The trouble is, there’s no way I can bring you to my aunt’s house and... you don’t even live here.”</p><p>“We'll work something out. If you want to?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said, as they kissed. “I want to.”</p><p>They tidied up the chaos they had caused, rearranging the plants and sweeping the floor. Charlotte shook out the soil from her hair and her clothes, washed her face and smoothed down her hair. She emerged from the toilet, a troubled expression on her face.</p><p>“I’ve got a love bite there, haven’t I?” She pointed to the side of her neck.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry,” he grinned, but she didn’t smile back.</p><p>“She'll see it. And look at the time, she’ll be wondering where the hell I am.”</p><p>Sidney frowned. “Are you... going to tell her about me?”</p><p>“God no!” she exclaimed. “She’d never speak to me again.”</p><p>“Why?” he asked, clearly offended. Charlotte suddenly remembered all the things she was supposed to explain to him and hadn’t. She gazed down at the floor.</p><p>“Sorry. Look, like I said it’s a long story. But she thinks you're married... well, you are, aren’t you? And she doesn’t like your brother, I’m afraid.”</p><p>“Fair enough, not many people do.” He shrugged. “But why do you stay there, Charlotte? You’re a grown woman, after all.”</p><p>She looked up at him sadly. “They’re all I’ve got. And it’s only for a few months. My uncle Jim... he’s very ill. She’ll be on her own soon. I can’t just abandon her.”</p><p>Sidney came over and held her, stroking her hair. “Hey, it’s okay. Sounds like we both have complicated lives.” He lifted her chin up to look at him. “Listen, I’ve got to go back to London tonight and I’m busy tomorrow. But how about I come down on Sunday? I could bring Will down to see his cousins. Maybe we could go for a walk on the beach or something?”</p><p>“With your son?”</p><p>“Yeah. Is that okay?”</p><p>She smiled. “That’s okay.”</p><p>“We’ll talk about things then.”</p><p>Charlotte locked up the shop, giving him a bunch of flowers to take to the cemetery on his way back to London, and they quickly swapped phone numbers. He drove her to the end of her street. As she was about to get out of the car, he stopped her, placing a hand on her knee.</p><p>“Just a moment,” he said, stroking her cheek and planting a kiss on her lips. “That was amazing, by the way. I can’t wait to do that again.”</p><p>She smiled, blushing a little. “Me neither.”</p><p>Adjusting her hair so that it obscured her neck, she said goodbye and went inside to face the music.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>By the way, the idea for the flower shop was suggested to me back in the summer by a kind reader, based on this lovely song and video by Christina Perri. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9tc9R_Y3FY&amp;list=RDrZtTVcxRl_E&amp;index=15<br/>So that’s where the initial idea of the flower shop came from, but as I said, the story took on a life of its own. I couldn’t imagine Sidney as a gardener, plus I don’t know an awful lot about plants…<br/>I think also watching the Secret Scripture put ideas in my head about a pretty girl wanted by all the men in town, with a disapproving aunt, but I didn’t want to bring religion into this.<br/>As for the Council stuff, any resemblance to actual persons or actual events is of course purely coincidental!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rushing in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I enjoyed writing it :)<br/>But have they rushed into things too quickly??<br/>Sidney and Charlotte go for a walk on the beach and find out a bit more about each other...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Charlotte crept inside. All was quiet. She poked her head around the living room door and smiled. Vera and Jim were both fast asleep in their armchairs by the fire, Jim’s head lolling forwards and Vera’s head tipped back, her mouth wide open, snoring loudly. The noise of the door opening awoke her with a start. Shaking herself, she turned around.</p><p>“Oh Charlotte!” she exclaimed. “There you are. We’ve had such a day of it.” Vera rubbed her neck, stretching. Charlotte thought she was beginning to look more and more like an old lady these days, although she’d always been rather vague about her exact age. “You’re a bit late, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I know,” smiled Charlotte, remaining in the doorway. “I had to do all the flowers for the wedding tomorrow and then there was a huge delivery of potted plants. Took me ages to get them all on the shelves.”</p><p>“Well, thank you,” said Vera. “Jim’s not been good today and I’m dead on my feet, I really am.”</p><p>“Would you like me to cook dinner? I don’t mind.”</p><p>Vera beamed. “That would be lovely. You <em>are</em> a good girl. You’re looking a bit flushed though, are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes, sure,” she smiled. “It’s a bit hot in here with the fire on. It is July after all.”</p><p>Charlotte took the opportunity to nip upstairs and find a top that would cover her neck a little. By the time she had cooked, eaten and washed up, it was getting late. “I think I’ll go upstairs and read over my notes from the meeting,” she said to Vera. “Quite a lot to take in.”</p><p>Vera smiled indulgently at her. She was definitely getting back in her good books. Good job Vera hadn’t seen the state of the shop that afternoon or, even worse, surprised Charlotte and Sidney mid-coitus. Charlotte still felt a little stunned by what had happened. She’d honestly never done that kind of thing in her life; she’d had a few boyfriends, it was true, but her previous lovers had been a little more… conservative. She certainly couldn’t have imagined lovely Farouk doing anything like that: he used to fold his clothes up neatly before he got into bed. Another boyfriend before him, Iain, had insisted on having a shower before and afterwards and had been rather squeamish about oral sex, much to her disappointment. There had been another one who was a little wilder, but he’d wanted her to do things she wasn’t really comfortable with, so she’d quickly extricated herself from that relationship.</p><p>Not that she had ever brought any of these men home to meet Vera and Jim; she preferred to keep that side of her life separate. Living in Bristol and Exeter had been so liberating – full of young students looking for a good time, where nobody judged you or particularly cared what you got up to. Coming back to a small place like Sanditon where everyone knew everyone’s business was like going back thirty years in time, or at least back to her teenage years when Vera had watched over her like a hawk and she’d been the target of so many snide comments at school.</p><p>But Sidney… somehow, they had both known instinctively what the other wanted and nothing, it seemed, could have stopped them. As soon as he’d walked in the door, she had felt completely overwhelmed by desire and his mere touch had nearly sent her over the edge. Whether it was because she hadn’t had sex for a while, or because she’d been thinking about him so much lately, she wasn’t sure, but she was utterly powerless to resist. Surely it was more than just a physical reaction though: the way he’d held her afterwards and told her he wanted to do things properly, spend the night with her, the tender way he’d kissed her and the unexpressed emotion in his eyes had taken her breath away. There was definitely more to this man than a gorgeous face and a fit body, and she couldn’t wait to spend more time with him.</p><p>Charlotte had a much-needed shower and then rummaged in the wardrobe for Sidney’s hoodie and snuggled into it, lying on the bed to check her phone, which was winking at her. It was a message from him.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Hi. Hope you didn’t get into trouble? </em> <em>😉 Can’t stop thinking about you.</em></p><p>She smiled.</p><p><em>- I didn’t, everything’s fine. </em> <em>😊</em></p><p>His response was almost instant.</p><p>
  <em>- Good! I was worried as I didn’t hear back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Just got out the shower… I’ve still got your hoodie, by the way. Do you want it back?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- You can keep it if you like. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I’m wearing it now… it smells of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- That’s a good thing, I hope?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- It’s a very good thing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Sorry about the... mark, by the way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- That’s okay. Perhaps you could be a bit more discreet next time...<br/></em>
</p><p>Sidney grinned to himself.</p><p>
  <em>- I’ll try. Look, I’ve got to go, Will isn’t in bed yet. See you Sunday? I’ll call you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I can’t wait x</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Me neither. Good night x</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Good night x</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte sank back against the pillows, grinning to herself. Eventually, she dragged herself up to have a quick look at her notes from the meeting, but she was tired and none of it made much sense. A few points bothered her though; rumours of backhanders at the Council, rumours of council tenants being forced to move out of their flats to make way for the hotel complex, rumours of Hillman Developments getting preferential treatment at the initial auction for the land, rumours of pressure to demolish the old pub to make way for the building site. They were just rumours, as far as she could tell, but these rumours involved Sidney’s brother. Shit. How was she going to explain to him what she’d taken on? What was his role exactly? What did he even think about it all? And why did life have to be so bloody complicated?</p><p> </p><p>****************************</p><p> </p><p>Sidney, meanwhile, was sitting in the kitchen sipping a glass of red wine, having just got William off to sleep. Lisa came in to make herself a cup of tea and they greeted each other amiably.</p><p>As the kettle boiled, she regarded him curiously. “You’re looking pleased with yourself. Good day?”</p><p>Christ, he thought, she can read me like a book. “Yeah,” he nodded, “very good day.” He couldn’t suppress a small smile.</p><p>“Come on, spill the beans,” she laughed. “You usually have a face like thunder when you come back from Tom’s. What have you been up to?”</p><p>He took a sip of his wine and set down the glass. “I saw her. At her shop, just before I came home.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? You got a date then?”</p><p>“Yeah, kind of.”</p><p>Lisa looked at him closely. She knew that smirk. “Sid, you didn’t?” she gasped.</p><p>He chuckled to himself but didn’t answer.</p><p>“Really? In the shop?”</p><p>“Not exactly. In the back of the shop. Amongst all the flowers. Quite romantic, when you think about it,” he laughed.</p><p>“Well that was quick work. Not your usual style.”</p><p>He shrugged, raising his hands in the air. “I wasn’t expecting it. I don’t think she was either. There was just something… I don’t know, it’s hard to explain.”</p><p>Lisa nudged him on the arm. “You’re in love. Or is it lust?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I can’t keep away from her, whatever it is.” He stroked his wine glass, sighing happily. “I’m seeing her again on Sunday, I’m going down for the day.”</p><p>She frowned. “You’ve got Will on Sunday. I’m off to Paris for a fashion shoot, I’m sure I told you.”</p><p>“Yeah I know, I’ll take him with me. Thought it would be nice for him to see Mary and the kids too. She seems a bit stressed, Mary.”</p><p>Lisa folded her arms. “Hang on, you’ve only just met this woman. You hardly know her really. And you’re going to introduce her to Will?”</p><p>Sidney looked up, irritated. “Jesus, Lisa, that’s rich coming from you. You’re always bringing Rob over here.”</p><p>“Yes, but Will didn’t meet him until we’d known each other a couple of months.”</p><p>“Lisa. We’re only going for a walk on the beach. Charlotte and I need to… talk about stuff.”</p><p>“Okay,” she pursed her lips. “Just seems a bit quick, that’s all.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t want you to get hurt, Sid. I do care about you, you know.”</p><p>There was a tense pause. Then Lisa continued. “We need to talk to Will, you know. About you moving out.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Sidney stared morosely into his wine. William had grown up thinking it was normal that mummy and daddy didn’t share a bed, that daddy lived in the attic. The carers at nursery had mentioned what he said about it, and they’d had to explain. He was getting old enough to understand a little more now, and would be starting school in the autumn, but Sidney wasn’t looking forward to the new reality.</p><p>Lisa said goodnight and left the kitchen. Sidney was pissed off; he’d been on cloud nine earlier and she’d come along and burst his bubble. Maybe she was right; he hardly knew Charlotte, after all. Maybe he should have taken things slower; he certainly hadn’t gone to the shop intending to seduce her, he’d planned to talk to her, maybe ask her out, steal a kiss if he was lucky. But he just couldn’t resist her, and she certainly hadn’t objected. He grinned, remembering her face as the shelves had begun to shake and the plants had crashed onto the floor; the soil in her hair, the streaks of sweat on her body, her luscious pink nipples, her firm but juicy arse, and the way they had rolled around on the floor, desperate to touch and taste each other, desperate to be as close as humanly possible. It wasn’t just lust, surely; there was something a little vulnerable about her, something that made him want to care for her. He sneaked yet another look at the messages they had exchanged earlier. She was wearing his hoodie and thinking of him. He would go to bed and think of her too.</p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte and Sidney made arrangements to meet on the beach on Sunday afternoon. Unfortunately, the fine weather had broken and there was a chill in the air, so Charlotte slipped on her favourite pair of jeans with a red T-shirt and popped Sidney’s hoodie on top. She added a light touch of make-up; it was only a walk on the beach after all, not a date as such, and somehow she wanted him to see her at her most casual, her plainest even. She was nervous enough as it was and kept rehearsing in her mind how she would tell him about her involvement in the <em>Save Sanditon</em> campaign. The trouble was, it was all connected to her relationship with her aunt, which was complicated by her relationship with her mother, and <em>that</em> involved dragging up the past to an extent that was way too heavy for a first date. Especially a first date with a four year old in tow. Half an hour before they were due to meet, she had a moment of panic and nearly called it off. Then she remembered how understanding he’d been in the cemetery, how tender he’d been after their exploits in the back of the shop, and told herself not to be such a coward.</p><p>He was already waiting for her, leaning against the railings, dressed casually in dark blue jeans and a grey sweater. As he saw her approach, a shy smile broke out over his face. Charlotte blushed a little as she came forward to greet him.</p><p>“Hi,” he said, laughing softly as if he couldn’t believe his luck, not taking his eyes off her for a moment.</p><p>“Cold today, isn’t it?” she replied. God, such a British thing to do, talk about the weather to avoid saying what you need to say, she thought, rolling her eyes inwardly at herself. She leaned on the railings next to him.</p><p>“I see you’re wearing my hoodie,” he smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders and looking right into her eyes. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>“Do you really need to ask my permission?” she laughed.</p><p>“I guess not,” he replied, leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers. A brief, sweet kiss, followed by a forehead touch and a pleasurable sigh. Sidney turned his head towards the beach just below them. “Come and meet Will,” he smiled. “And Henry.”</p><p>“Two of them?” she said in surprise.</p><p>“Henry’s my nephew. He and Will are thick as thieves,” he grinned. Two little boys, one dark like Sidney, the other much fairer, each holding a bucket and spade, were engrossed in a competition to see who could turn out the best castles from their buckets, and then, in fits of giggles, who could demolish them the quickest by jumping on them. Sidney slid under the railings, leaping down onto the sand. “Come on,” he instructed, indicating with his head. Charlotte jumped down, glad she’d worn jeans and trainers now. It wasn’t far, but he caught her round the waist all the same, holding her against his chest for a brief moment and giving her an extra squeeze.</p><p>He introduced her to the boys, who said hello quickly and then immediately turned back to their game, not the slightest bit interested in who she was. “Come on,” Sidney said to them, “let’s walk up the beach towards the cove. The sand is better there.” The boys ran ahead, swinging their buckets, occasionally stopping to pick up shells and feathers while Sidney and Charlotte strolled behind. Sidney took her hand. “I guess I have some explaining to do,” he said.</p><p>So he told her about Lisa: how they’d been in the same bunch of friends at university, how they’d always got on well but the thought of a relationship had never entered their heads. They were very different people, from different ends of the social spectrum: she’d been to a top private school in London and had a string of well-off boyfriends with fast cars; although he’d also gone to a private school near Sanditon, his background was more modest and his politics were the opposite to hers. Yet, despite their differences, they shared a similar sense of humour and stayed friends for many years. Then one day, in their late twenties, when they were both between relationships, they’d got wildly drunk together one night and ended up in bed.</p><p>“And it went on from there?”</p><p>“Well, yes and no,” he admitted. “We were both a bit embarrassed about it, to be honest. But... um... it happened a few more times. Unfortunately, we were a bit careless and... the result was William.”</p><p>“So you married her?”</p><p>“I didn’t have to,” he sighed. “I would have supported her whatever, and she decided she wanted the baby. At first she said she’d do it on her own and I could contribute, but I didn’t want that. I figured, you know, we’re good friends, why not marry your friend, and in the end she came round to the idea. It was fun for a while, until Will was born, and then gradually it kind of fell apart. We think so differently about everything and we want different things from life. So I got elevated to the attic,” he grimaced.</p><p>“And since then? Must be tricky meeting people.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, it is. I did the whole online dating thing for a while, but it gets kind of boring. And err… our divorce is coming through any day, apparently.” He decided not to mention about the odd occasion when Lisa had made her way up to the attic to seek solace in his arms; after all this hadn’t happened for nearly a year, and that incident had been followed by a huge argument. Then she’d met Rob and all of a sudden put the divorce in motion and made noises about him moving out for good.</p><p>“So why were you wearing your ring, the first day I saw you?” Charlotte stopped and turned to face him, removing her hand from his.</p><p>He looked embarrassed. “That’s hard to explain. Some days I do. When I feel like keeping the world at arm’s length, especially um... women who look at me on the Tube. Does that sound arrogant?”</p><p>Charlotte wasn’t at all sure how to react. “You certainly weren’t that friendly the first time we met,” she eventually conceded.</p><p>“No. Sorry. I haven’t worn it since though. And I went to see a flat yesterday in Ealing, I think I might take it. Perhaps you could come and visit sometime?” he asked shyly, cocking his head in such an adorable way that she was compelled to move towards him. Slipping her arms around his waist, she kissed him softly.</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>“Good,” he replied, his eyes locking with hers. “Hey, we’d better catch them up…”</p><p>The boys had wandered off far ahead, so Charlotte and Sidney chased after them. They were nearly at the red sandstone cove where he had saved her from the sea that day.</p><p>“What about you, Charlotte?” he asked with a sideways glance. “Any secrets to spill?”</p><p>“Oh,” she said hurriedly, “I haven’t been out with anyone in a while. Too busy studying. But um...” She clenched her fists nervously, plucking up courage to spill the real secret, but his next question floored her somewhat.</p><p>“What was James then?”</p><p>She stopped, a little irritated. “I told you, it was just a couple of dates. He’s a nice, straightforward guy. Just the sort of person Vera would approve of.”</p><p>“Unlike me, I suppose?”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>They had reached the cove and the boys were busy digging in the sand. Sidney drew Charlotte close to him again. “Are you going to tell her about me?”</p><p>“I will,” she floundered, “once we’ve got to know each other a little better… The thing is, Sidney…”</p><p>“I’d say we know each other quite well already, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>Tucking his thumbs on the waistband of her jeans, he drew her in close to kiss her. The kiss was deeper and more passionate this time and their bodies grazed against each other in ways and places most inappropriate for a public beach. Suddenly, Sidney pulled away. “Ouch!” he cried. His son was whacking him hard on the leg with his plastic spade.</p><p>“Daddy! Come and help us! We’re going to build a HUGE castle!”</p><p>“Come on, Charlotte,” he grinned, “You any good at this?”</p><p>They all got down on the sand to build a most ambitious castle, with turrets, a moat and a drawbridge, managing to stop the boys from demolishing it as they worked. Sidney made multiple trips to the shore to fill the moat with water while the boys arranged the feathers and shells they had collected on top of the turrets. It was a magnificent construction and Charlotte enjoyed the simple pleasure of playing with the children and seeing how good Sidney was with his son. They had nearly finished when they felt a drop of rain. Then another one.</p><p>Sidney looked up. A large grey cloud was coming in over the sea. “Uh-oh, it’s going to chuck it down,” he grinned. “We’d better go back, boys. No! Do <em>not</em> destroy this castle, Henry. Here, let’s get a photo of you two, quick.” He snapped his son and nephew standing proudly next to their castellation.</p><p>He turned to Charlotte. “We’d better go back to Mary’s. You want to come? We had a big lunch earlier, but I’m sure she’ll offer you some tea and cake.”</p><p>“Cake!” shouted William and Henry simultaneously.</p><p>Sidney grinned. “Well? I can walk you home afterwards, if you like.”</p><p>Charlotte gathered the hoodie around her, covering her hair. The rain was coming down more steadily now. “I probably shouldn’t…” she stammered.</p><p>“Why ever not? If you’re worried about Tom, he won’t be there, he’s gone to meet some of his Council pals at the pub. You’ll like Mary. Come on.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Trouble in paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's going to get a little bumpy - sorry!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Holding hands, the four of them ran along the seafront. By the time they reached the Nelson estate, they were all a little bedraggled. From the name Trafalgar House, Charlotte had been expecting an imposing Georgian construction, but in fact it was a brand new five-bedroom detached house, with an immaculate front lawn and multiple garages. A large black shiny SUV was sitting on the drive.</p><p>Mary opened the door to them. “Oh my goodness, look at you lot!” she exclaimed. “Come inside boys, let’s get you into some warm pyjamas.” She glanced at Sidney, a little puzzled by Charlotte’s presence.</p><p>“Mary, this is Charlotte,” smiled Sidney. “We err… met locally. I said you’d give her a cup of tea.”</p><p>“Of course, lovely to meet you Charlotte.” She shook her hand. “Do you need to dry off somewhere?”</p><p>“I’m not too bad, thank you, if I could just use your loo?”</p><p>“Of course.” Mary showed her the way.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte sat rather primly in the lounge on a white leather sofa. Everything was immaculately clean and tidy, furnished in the most up to date style, but somehow rather sterile. It was a far cry from the old-fashioned wallpaper, gaudily patterned carpets and worn, chintzy armchairs of her aunt’s small terraced house and definitely very different from the dingy flats she had grown up in. She felt a little scruffy in these pristine surroundings in her jeans and T-shirt, her hair still damp, the hoodie having been hung up to dry. Sidney had changed into sexy black jeans and black T-shirt and was seated close to her, chatting away in a relaxed manner with his sister-in-law. Despite the rather austere, modern style of the house, Mary herself was warm and friendly, if a little nervy, in smart-casual white trousers and a long, flowing top, her blonde hair drawn up into a ponytail. After scoffing some cake, the boys had scooted noisily upstairs to play, and Charlotte had spotted a couple of older girls wandering round, who had briefly glanced up from their i-Pads to say hello.</p><p>“So how did you two meet?” asked Mary politely, as they sipped their tea.</p><p>“Well, Charlotte’s the woman I rescued on the beach,” grinned Sidney. “Although we had met previously.”</p><p>“I work in the florist’s opposite the hotel,” explained Charlotte, “Sidney came in and we err… got chatting.” She blushed a little and Sidney, one ankle hooked up on his knee, reached across and gently touched her hair, smiling at her.</p><p>“It’s only a summer job, isn’t it, Charlotte? She’s just finished a Masters course in Exeter,” he began. Mary was about to ask what Charlotte was studying when the door opened noisily and Tom burst in.</p><p>“Mary! Sidney! Oh hello…” He offered his hand.</p><p>“Charlotte. Hello.”</p><p>Tom shook Charlotte’s hand vigorously. “Delighted to meet you, dear. Tom Parker.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” she replied quietly.</p><p>Tom flopped down in one of the matching leather armchairs. “Oh my goodness Mary, what an afternoon.”</p><p>“You’re back early,” commented his wife, pouring him a cup of tea.</p><p>“Yes, Alan had to go pigeon shooting or something. They’re making Shirley Mayoress again, you know.”</p><p>Again? thought Charlotte. Shirley Denham, the Council leader’s wife, had been Mayoress of Sanditon for several years in a row. According to Vera, she was the real power behind the throne.</p><p>“So what happened this afternoon?” asked Mary.</p><p>“Oh it’s that bloody Nimby campaign, Save our souls or whatever they call it.”</p><p>“What on earth is a Nimby?” laughed Mary.</p><p>“It stands for ‘Not in my backyard’. Honestly, they want jobs, they want prosperity, but only if it doesn’t affect their precious idea of some outdated little England that only exists on postcards. Those damn troublemakers have submitted a load of questions to the next Council meeting, and now they’re planning another protest, it’s bound to get in the press again.” Tom gesticulated in frustration.</p><p>Charlotte sat silently on the sofa, sipping her tea, attempting to gauge Sidney’s reaction, but his expression was unreadable.</p><p>“And now…” continued Tom, “they seem to have got wind of the plans to demolish the old flats. That’s going to cause a stink.”</p><p>“Maybe they have a point, Tom,” said Sidney quietly, stroking his jaw.</p><p>Charlotte glanced at him. “So it’s true, then?” she asked, her chin raised a little defiantly.</p><p>Sidney shot her a look. “What do you know about it?”</p><p>Charlotte took a deep breath, but chose to address Tom rather than Sidney. “Mr Parker,” she said, in a measured tone, “those troublemakers, as you call them, are simply ordinary people who don’t want their lives turned upside down and their town changed forever by a hotel that might not be in keeping with the surroundings. Not to mention…”</p><p>“I’m sorry, who did you say you were again?” Tom cut in.</p><p>“Charlotte Heywood. My aunt is part of the campaign group.”</p><p>Mary was looking distinctly uncomfortable. “And who might your aunt be?” asked Tom, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>“Um... her name’s Vera White.”</p><p>Tom spluttered his tea. “Good god, she’s one of the ringleaders.”</p><p>“Yes, but she’s lived here all her life, you see, and…”</p><p>“As have I,” Tom interjected, placing his cup firmly on the table. “We’re only trying to do our best for the town. Sidney, were you aware that you’re consorting with the opposition?” He raised an irritated eyebrow.</p><p>Charlotte glanced at Sidney. The tic in his jaw was batting wildly. “No I wasn’t, actually,” he replied, a little coldly.</p><p>At that moment, the doorbell rang and Mary sprang up, grateful for the interruption. The three of them sat in awkward silence. Mary returned shortly afterwards, with none other than James Stringer in her wake.</p><p>“James,” she said, smiling brightly, “you know Sidney of course, and this is his… friend, Charlotte.”</p><p>James stopped dead, noticing Charlotte on the sofa, sitting close to Sidney. “Yes,” said James curtly, “I know Charlotte.” Ignoring her, he addressed Tom. “Sorry to interrupt you on a Sunday, Mr Parker, but it’s urgent. I need to speak to you about the men…” Charlotte was beginning to wish the ground, or rather the big white sofa, would swallow her up.</p><p>Tom stood. “Let’s talk about this somewhere else please, James. You never know who might be listening.” Shooting a glance at Sidney, he ushered James out of the room.</p><p>Mary was hovering uncertainly. “I’d better go and see to the children,” she smiled lamely, and scuttled off.</p><p>Charlotte’s hands were clammy. She put her teacup down on the table. Sidney turned to her sharply. “Charlotte, what exactly is going on?” All trace of the tenderness and openness he had shown her earlier had disappeared from his face.</p><p>Charlotte sighed heavily, looking up at the ceiling. “Yes, my aunt is involved in the campaign. You know we have a petition in the shop…”</p><p>“And you? Are you involved in it?”</p><p>She gave an uneasy shrug. “Well, yes. It’s my field, isn’t it? They’ve asked me to help. I couldn’t really say no.”</p><p>“Help? In what way?”</p><p>She looked down at her lap. “Advise them. Represent them. That kind of thing.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ.” He banged the sofa in frustration, then turned to her. “When exactly were you going to tell me about this, Charlotte?”</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before… I tried to…”</p><p>“I hardly think so,” he hissed.</p><p>“I’d better go, I’ve caused enough trouble.” She stood up. “Thank Mary for the tea, please.” She made a move towards the front door, but Sidney followed her, grabbing her arm sharply.</p><p>“Excuse me, but I think you owe me an explanation,” he said.</p><p>“Let’s go outside,” she snapped, pulling her arm away.</p><p> </p><p>The rain had stopped. They walked a little way down the street, stopping on the corner of Waterloo Crescent. Sidney turned to face her, hands on hips. “Well? I’m waiting.” His tone was condescendingly icy.</p><p>“Do you have to speak to me like that?” she exploded. “I haven’t done anything wrong. I’m merely trying to help.”</p><p>“If that’s the way you see it. You’re working against us,” he scoffed. “You know full well I’m Tom’s legal adviser. I told you that the first day I met you. So this is your way of getting inside information, is it? Pillow talk?” He nearly spat the words. “First you start with James…”</p><p>It was like a slap in the face. Charlotte looked at him, aghast. “Did you <em>really</em> just say that? How dare you  baselessly accuse me of such a thing?”</p><p>“Hardly baseless, given your actions.” Sidney folded his arms.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake! What happened in the shop… it had <em>nothing</em> to do with any of this. Why do you always think the worst of me? I don’t need to justify myself to you.” She shook her head sadly, ready to walk away.</p><p>Sidney made a desperate attempt to backpedal. “Okay, okay, let’s say it’s a coincidence then. When exactly were you going to let me know that we could end up against each other at a Council meeting? Bit embarrassing for both of us, don’t you think?”</p><p>She shrugged, defeated. “You’re right. It’s not going to work, is it? How stupid and naive of me to ever think… I’d better go. I’m sorry to have wasted your time.”</p><p>“What’s not going to work?” A look of hurt and confusion flashed across his face.</p><p>“Us. It’s not going to work, clearly. Your brother, my aunt... we obviously have completely different views…” She paused. “But really, Sidney, can’t you see how wrong it is? Chucking those people out of the flats they’ve lived in all their lives? Don’t you care?”</p><p>That inscrutable expression again. “I’m not paid to have an opinion, Charlotte. I’m a lawyer. And my client happens to be my brother.”</p><p>“I see. Well then, it’s clear where your priorities lie.” She started to walk away, but Sidney blocked her path.</p><p>“But… what about Friday?” he faltered, “what happened then…”</p><p>She stared down at the ground. “That was just sex,” she murmured.</p><p>“Oh I see. Well, thank you for clarifying.” His voice was low but seething with anger. “Fucking hell, Charlotte, I opened up to you, I told you about my marriage, I introduced my son to you for Christ’s sake, but to you it’s just sex. Fine. If this bloody campaign is more important to you, then I guess there’s nothing more to say.”</p><p>Spinning on his heel, he returned to the house.</p><p> </p><p>*************************************</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte walked away at some speed, tears tumbling down her cheeks. Without realising where she was going, she ended up on the seafront, where she sat on a bench, watching the waves as they crashed to the shore. After a few minutes, she noticed a presence in front of her. It was the guy from the pub, the wolf-whistling builder, Fred. The hunky one with the green eyes.</p><p>“What is it?” she asked grumpily.</p><p>Placing his hand on the bench, Fred leaned down towards her. “Sorry Charlotte, I was passing by and… well I saw you arguing with Sidney Parker in the street. I couldn’t help notice you seemed upset. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that’s all.”</p><p>Charlotte looked up suspiciously, but he seemed genuinely concerned, a friendly smile on his face. “I’m okay,” she said.</p><p>Fred sat down next to her. “You don’t mind, do you?”</p><p>She shook her head, folding her arms around her. It was cold, and she’d left Sidney’s hoodie back at the house.</p><p>“Every time I see you with him, you seem to be at loggerheads. He said I was bothering you, but I think it might be the other way around,” he laughed.</p><p>Charlotte gave him a wry smile. “I really don’t know anymore, Fred. I’ve had it up to here with men, to be honest.”</p><p>“What about James then?”</p><p>Charlotte reddened a little. “Nothing happened really. James is a lovely guy, but he’s not for me.”</p><p>“So you’re with Sidney…?”</p><p>“No, I’m not,” she answered decisively. “I am off men, for good. Sorry.” She smiled and he grinned back.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not trying it on again. Actually, I’ve started seeing a girl I met in the pub. Julia. At least I think it was Julia, then again it could have been Pippa.”</p><p>“Oh, the crazy twins,” laughed Charlotte. “I knew them at school.”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re a lot of fun,” agreed Fred. “I’m glad you’re not with that Parker bloke though, they’re bloody trouble that family. You know we’re planning a strike?”</p><p>“No, really?” Interesting.</p><p>Fred nodded. “I came all the way down here from Bristol, I was told all sorts, and none of it’s materialised, the extra wages we was promised and that. We barely get the minimum. And we don’t have enough men on the job as it is. He’s a bloody shark, that Tom Parker.” He leaned back on the bench, visibly annoyed.</p><p>“I used to live in Bristol, I went to university there,” she said, by way of conversation.</p><p>“Really? What are you doing back in Sanditon then?”</p><p>Fred and Charlotte chatted amiably about this and that, as they looked out to sea; it was nice just to talk about ordinary things, not feel as if she was under scrutiny all the time. If only all men could be as straightforward as him. She was starting to shiver a little from the cold, however, and soon she said goodbye to Fred and headed off home, running over the confusing events of the day in her mind. So that was that. A short, bittersweet encounter; something to chalk up to experience. She knew she’d handled it badly, but he’d barely given her a chance to explain before launching into all kinds of accusations. All the way home, she convinced herself to be pragmatic and rational about it; they came from different sides of the tracks, they had opposing views, and clearly it would be a conflict of interests. Just sex, she’d said. That wasn’t quite true. Or was it? She hardly knew the guy after all and his volatile temper, not to mention his slightly proprietorial attitude towards her, was hardly very appealing. Anyway, what was wrong with just sex? Sometimes that was what you wanted.</p><p>But when she climbed into bed that night and turned off the light, all her rationalising pragmatism dissolved. She remembered the way he’d looked at her when they met on the seafront that afternoon, the gentlemanly way he’d asked if he could kiss her and the fun they’d had playing with the boys, like a mini family, the kind of family she’d never had, and quietly, she cried herself to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sidney meanwhile had stormed back inside the house in search of his son. William was upstairs, deeply engrossed in a game with Henry, and unwilling to stop. Sidney was beginning to get angry. “Will, we have to go back to London, come on, stop mucking about. NOW!” he shouted.</p><p>Mary appeared in the doorway. “Sidney, what’s up?” The lines on her forehead were creased. She was becoming worn down by these Parker brothers and their constant dramas. “Where did Charlotte go?”</p><p>“She had to go home,” he said curtly. “I don’t think I’ll be seeing her again.”</p><p>Mary glanced at him, concerned. She’d never been able to understand why Sidney couldn’t find someone suitable. In addition to his dashing good looks, he was such a lovely man when you got to know him; in her opinion, Lisa had been a little selfish, keeping him hanging on all these years. Mary crouched down. “Come on Will, you’ve got nursery tomorrow and Daddy’s got work. You can come and see us again very soon.”</p><p>William reluctantly dragged himself away from his game and Sidney gathered up their things.</p><p>“Charlotte left her hoodie,” said Mary hesitantly, holding up the black sweatshirt.</p><p>“It’s mine, actually, I’ll take it,” he sighed. “Bye Mary, and sorry about earlier. Tell Tom I’ll be down again next week.”</p><p>“Okay, you take care now,” she said, giving him a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney drove along the seafront with Will in the back, a wave of depression suddenly enveloping him. Stopping at a red light, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. To his left, he caught a glimpse of something colourful and turned his head, only to see Charlotte, in her red T-shirt, sitting on a bench, talking to a man. He squinted. “Jesus,” he said under his breath, recognising the builder from the pub. The lights changed and he hit the wheel in frustration as the car sped off.</p><p>He glanced in the rear view mirror. William was already nodding off, worn out by the sea air. Thank god Lisa wouldn’t be home at least; she wasn’t back from Paris until Wednesday. He couldn’t bear to imagine her reaction – <em>I told you so</em>. She was right, he’d rushed into things way too soon, he hardly knew Charlotte. And yet, he had almost admired her when she’d stood up to Tom and, secretly, he agreed with some of what she said. Once again, he’d let his temper get the better of him, and once again, he regretted it. But the way she’d dismissed their encounter in the shop? That hurt.</p><p>Luckily, over the next few days, he would be far too busy with his son, running back and forth between work and nursery, feeding him and putting him to bed, then catching up on work when Will was finally asleep. He wouldn’t have time to think about Charlotte; he would put her from his mind. He had to, otherwise he’d go mad.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is not a very long story – so they will start making their way back to each other sooner rather than later… I promise! I’m still not sure which one is in the wrong though? Both of them probably…</p><p>P.S. I have nothing against white leather sofas. There’s a funny real life story in there to do with periods, but I won’t bore you with it now. (I’m not going to give Charlotte her period, don't worry!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Playground talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's raining incessantly here and working from home is a bit boring so...<br/>A shortish chapter to give us a bit of hope...<br/>Charlotte makes a new friend. And has an awkward encounter in the pub...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Thursday evening: time for the next meeting of the <em>Save the soul of Sanditon</em> campaign. Charlotte had spent the week swotting up on the details, trying to work out the legal complexities and plan the approach they would take at the Council meeting the following Thursday. This was when Parker Developments’ plans would be scrutinised in full and the local residents would be allowed into the meeting to ask questions. The ruling party had been in power at the Council for over ten years, but the opposition councillors were firmly on the side of the local residents. Although not against the idea of a hotel <em>per se,</em> they wanted it to be scaled down in size with a smaller car park. And they were definitely not happy about the plans to demolish the council flats opposite and relocate the tenants. Everyone knew that Tom Parker had grand plans to move into housing next, but it was unlikely to be the type of housing most people could afford.</p><p>Not for the first time, however, Charlotte wondered where Sidney fitted into all this. In some ways, he seemed so different from his brash brother and he had spoken of having very different political convictions to his wife. Maybe what he said was true; he had no opinion, he was merely employed to advise. Luckily, she was so busy at the shop and with the campaign that Charlotte had little time to think about him, which was something of a relief. When he did enter her mind, she found herself becoming more and more annoyed by his reaction. Granted, she should have told him about her involvement in the campaign earlier, and she had definitely put her foot in it by challenging Tom in that way, but that was no excuse for the personal slurs he had made against her, implying that she had only slept with him to get information out of him, even hinting that she had done the same with James. That really was below the belt. She still wasn’t quite sure what had compelled her to have sex with him that day in the shop; it wasn’t her usual approach to relationships, but of course he had assumed otherwise. No matter, he wasn’t worth thinking about: just another messed-up, divorced dad with a warped view of women.</p><p> </p><p>The meeting on Thursday was well attended and the residents came up with lots of ideas for questions which Charlotte duly noted down. She addressed the meeting and they seemed impressed with her expertise and the research she had done. One of the opposition councillors also gave a speech: a young woman named Georgia, only a couple of years older than Charlotte. She was fiery and passionate and an excellent speaker, promising the crowd that she and her colleagues would do everything they could to represent their views and challenge the status quo at the Council, which had been run by white men of a certain age for many years. After the meeting, she approached Charlotte.</p><p>“Hi Charlotte. You did really well, we’re so pleased to have you on our side.” She shook her hand.</p><p>“Thank you,” smiled Charlotte. “Obviously, I’ve studied all the theory but it’s quite different putting it into practice. I only hope it works.”</p><p>“Me too,” said Georgia. “My mum lives in one of those flats, you see. I grew up there. If she’s relocated, she could be living miles away; it would be awful for both of us. Listen,” she continued, “I thought we could take a look at some of those questions together. Do you fancy a drink? I could do with one after all that talking,” she grinned.</p><p>“Sure,” agreed Charlotte.</p><p>As they walked to the Crown, Georgia explained that she rented her own house in Sanditon, where she lived with her little boy. She had split up from his dad, but worked full-time as a teacher at the local primary school, as well as being a newly appointed councillor, so her mum’s support was invaluable to her. Charlotte told her a little about herself and her aunt and uncle. They bought a drink and sat down at one of the tables, spreading out their papers in front of them, and became engrossed in their discussion. Georgia had a lot of good ideas to raise the visibility of the group: a protest outside the Council offices before the meeting with placards and banners, musical instruments and singing. She also thought they should shorten the campaign name to <em>Save Sanditon</em>, to make it snappier, and start using it as a hashtag on social media to promote their cause.</p><p>“We need to get as much media exposure as possible,” she urged enthusiastically. “Shame that Mr Parker into changing his ways. Have you ever met him?”</p><p>“Err… once, yes,” admitted Charlotte.</p><p>“God, he thinks he owns the place,” scoffed Georgia, “just because his family’s lived here for generations. His dad used to own half the local businesses, you know. Bit of a crook too, if you ask me. But he buggered off to the Caribbean and I daresay he’s exploiting the local population there too. My mum’s from Barbados originally, she doesn’t have a good word to say about that kind of guy.”</p><p>“So does Mr Parker still own most of the town?” asked Charlotte.</p><p>“No, I think the father sold off some of his assets to fund his interests abroad, and then… well I hear that Tom is not all that careful with money, he’s done a few bad deals along the way. Goodness knows what the real truth is.”</p><p>“Georgia,” whispered Charlotte, “this is confidential, but I heard that his workers are unhappy with the conditions and might even be planning a strike.”</p><p>“Really? Wouldn’t surprise me.” Shaking her head, Georgia knocked back her drink. “Would you like another one, Charlotte?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine thanks,” she replied.</p><p>Georgia glanced over towards the bar. “Charlotte,” she nudged her, “there’s a guy up there who can’t stop staring at you. He looks like he wants to devour you,” she giggled. “Do you know him?”</p><p>Charlotte turned her head and sure enough, propping up the bar, pint glass in hand, was Sidney Parker. As she caught his eye, he looked away swiftly, biting his thumb.</p><p>“Um… a little.” She blushed, then whispered, “He’s Tom Parker’s brother.”</p><p>“No way!” Georgia was flabbergasted. “Sidney? The lawyer?” Charlotte nodded. “I know the name, but I’ve never seen him before. Is he a dick too?” Georgia grinned.</p><p>Charlotte fiddled with her papers. “He… well, he’s a lawyer. I don’t know him that well. He seems to know his stuff though, so we’d better be prepared,” she added, keen to turn the conversation back to the meeting.</p><p>“Shame,” laughed Georgia. “Not bad looking is he? Not at all like Tom.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney had arrived from London just that evening and, following a tense dinner at Tom’s house, had made his escape to the pub. Tom had been in a bad mood yet again, having only just about averted industrial action that week. The builders had threatened to walk out on strike but, with James’s help, he had won them round with the promise of further funds and extra men. In the meantime, he had been to the bank again, but his bank manager was not keen to advance him any more funds until the plans were fully agreed by the Council. So he was on Sidney’s case as soon as he arrived in the house and, exhausted after a busy week, Sidney had lost it.</p><p>“Could we just eat our dinner and leave business out of it for once, Tom?” Sidney said tetchily, looking round the meal table at the bored faces of the children and at Mary, who looked just as fed up as Sidney felt. “I’ve had a long day at work and I’ve only just arrived. Can we please talk about this tomorrow, in the office?” Grumpily, he speared his fork with some of Mary’s excellent chicken pie.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” surrendered Tom. “But Sidney…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That girl you brought to the house… I mean… I was a little concerned in case she…”</p><p>“Don’t worry Tom,” said Sidney, laying down his knife and fork. “I won’t be seeing her again. And for the record, I never discussed your business with her.”</p><p>He glanced across at Mary, who gave him a sympathetic look. “Well children, who’s going to tell us about their day? Jenny, what did you do?” she asked in a breezy tone.</p><p>“Stuff,” replied a bored-looking Jenny.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Sidney made his excuses and headed for the pub. He had just ordered a pint of best bitter when he saw the two women come in. He recognised the other woman as one of the opposition party councillors; quite an interesting character, he’d seen her on the local news. He shifted along the bar a little, out of their line of sight, but he couldn’t help glancing over at Charlotte, who was deep in animated conversation. She was dressed in a smart skirt and blouse, her hair tied back, but it was her enthusiasm and her smile that captured his attention. He knew he’d been out of order with his accusations the previous Sunday and, in the intervening days, he’d composed several messages to her, then deleted them all. He wondered if she’d really meant it when she said it was just sex; after all, she wouldn’t be the first woman who’d used him in that way. Fortunately, Lisa hadn’t returned from Paris until late on Wednesday night, so he’d left for work early that morning to avoid her prying questions.</p><p>He was halfway through his pint when a group of men and women made their way noisily into the bar and parked themselves at a table near him. One of them was James, who nodded to him cursorily. He was accompanied by another, rather stocky young man and two very similar looking women, with long blonde hair and identical giggles. Sidney minded his own business and continued sipping his pint, staring blankly into the distance, planning to drink up and leave as soon as possible. But then he caught the tail end of a conversation coming from the table near him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry? Oh, Charlotte. Yeah, she was in our year at school.” A woman’s high-pitched voice.</p><p>“Seems like a nice girl. She said you were a bit crazy though…” A man with a Bristol burr, the stocky guy no doubt.</p><p>“Ha! That’s rich coming from her.” An exaggerated whisper. “Her mum ended up in the loony bin, you know.”</p><p>“Pippa! Don’t say things like that.” Another woman’s voice, a little more measured.</p><p>“Why not? It’s true. To be honest, I never liked her much, she seemed to think she was a bit superior, you know, always kept herself apart.”</p><p>“Oh Pips, you’re just jealous because she was cleverer than you.” A woman’s laugh.</p><p>“She certainly seems clever.” The builder again.</p><p>“Oh come on Jules, don’t you remember what she was like? All the boys wanted to go out with her, but she was so bloody snooty. Mark Ashworth called her a frigid cow.”</p><p>“Yeah well, Mark Ashworth was a dickhead. For god’s sake, Pippa, we’re not at school now.”</p><p>“Can we talk about something else?” That was James.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney shot them a look. An embarrassed James was staring into his pint. Sidney had heard enough. He downed the rest of his drink and headed for the Gents, a hundred images running through his head. Loony, snooty, frigid: not words he would ever have used to describe Charlotte. As he strode out of the Gents, frowning at the floor, he collided with a woman coming in the opposite direction, almost knocking her flying.</p><p>“Sorry!” He put his hands up, then clocked who it was. “Charlotte.”</p><p>She glared at him. “Could I get past please? You’re in my way.” He put a hand on her arm, but she shook him off as if he had burned her.</p><p>“Charlotte… just one moment. Please?”</p><p>“What is it?” She crossed her arms defensively. She really wasn’t in the mood for this. She’d just walked past Fred and James and those bloody twins, who had all given her a long stare. Pippa had sneered at her and James wouldn’t even meet her eye. She’d smiled at Fred and he’d barely responded.</p><p>Sidney took a deep breath. “Look, I’m sorry things didn’t work out. But I don’t want you to think badly of me, Charlotte. What I said the other day, well, that was unforgivable of me. I accused you of the worst kind of behaviour. I don’t really think of you like that. Honestly.”</p><p>Charlotte looked up into his intense gaze and her bottom lip began to tremble. For a brief moment, she wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms and let him wash it all away. All the shame, all the pain, all the grief of the last ten years. But then she remembered how his accusations had made her feel and her resolve stiffened. “You know what?” she said, raising her chin defiantly. “I don’t really care what you think. Think what you like. It really doesn’t matter anymore.”</p><p>“Charlotte…” he began. He could see the hurt in her eyes and he knew that some of it, at least, was his fault. “At least accept my apology. Please.” He held out his hand, looking into her eyes and wondering what lay behind those walls she had so carefully built up around her.</p><p>Charlotte shook his hand, eager to hurry away before her emotions betrayed her. “Okay. I apologise too,” she mumbled. “I should have been honest with you.”</p><p>“Charlotte…”</p><p>She looked up, clear-eyed. “Can you let me past please?”</p><p>Reluctantly, Sidney released her small, warm hand from his clasp. "I’ll see you at the meeting next week."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sure everything will be alright now Georgiana's involved and they have a Twitter campaign going. Don't you agree? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The protest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, it looks like we might finally have some good news soon!!! Fingers crossed...<br/>Things are looking up a little for Sidney and Charlotte in this story too...</p><p>Don't it always seem to go<br/>That you don't know what you've got till it’s gone<br/>They paved paradise<br/>And put up a parking lot<br/>Big Yellow Taxi, Joni Mitchell, 1970</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sidney’s head hurt. It had been a difficult couple of weeks. Work had been busy as usual: they had another Windrush case to deal with, a man who had lived in the UK for 30 years and yet, because he didn’t have a British passport, had received a bill of over £50,000 for his cancer treatment. He couldn’t work, couldn’t claim benefits and had been threatened with eviction from his rented house*. It made Sidney’s blood boil.</p><p>He had now finally moved out of the house he had shared with Lisa for the last five years into a small rented flat in Ealing. There was a little bedroom just for Will, but he hadn’t had much time to make it homely yet. Unfortunately, a day before he moved out, he and Lisa had a massive row. They had bought the house together when they married and she refused to consider selling it, claiming that it was William’s home and it would be unfair to move him. Although Sidney understood this, he resented the fact that she was holding on to an expensive property in Chiswick while he was now living in a poky two-bedroom flat in Ealing, and still paying her maintenance. It would have been much fairer, he argued, for them to split the assets and each buy somewhere a little more modest, but she refused. The row, like most rows, had unfortunately brought all kinds of other feelings to the surface and accusations started flying about – she took advantage of him, she tried to control him. Meanwhile Lisa took the opportunity to have a dig about Charlotte and the fact that he’d brought her into Will’s life and then promptly dumped her. At this, Sidney slammed the door and stormed out of the house before they began yet another round of recriminations over Lisa’s string of boyfriends and the regrettable ‘ex sex’ they had occasionally indulged in. Not for the first time, he regretted that fateful, drunken night when they had stepped over the borders of friendship, a friendship that now seemed irrevocably damaged. And yet, it had brought William into their lives, something he could never regret.</p><p>A few days before the row, they had sat down with their son and given him “the talk”. William realised that his parents’ situation was not the same as most of his friends; he was nearly five now, after all, but he had clung to his Daddy, crying “I don’t want you to go!”. It broke Sidney’s heart. But then William had witnessed them shouting at each other and slamming doors, so maybe it was just as well Sidney was finally moving out.</p><p>The last thing he felt like doing was sorting out Tom’s bloody hotel project. Part of him felt like throwing in the towel and telling Tom he couldn’t do it anymore, but he was well aware that would send his brother into an apoplectic fit. He also felt a responsibility towards his father and subconsciously, as the less favoured, second son, a need to prove his worth. Alfred Parker was a brash capitalist, much like Tom, although arguably with more business acumen. Sidney’s mum Jennifer had been a much softer figure, the type that was able to bring people together without trying and, after her death, Sidney had felt he fitted in less and less with his family. But he loved to visit his nieces and nephew, and Mary had always been a good friend to him, even though he sometimes wondered how on earth she put up with Tom. Maybe the white leather sofas were worth it.</p><p>The <em>Save Sanditon</em> campaign was growing apace, in numbers and visibility, and secretly, Sidney was glad. Maybe Tom would finally be forced to compromise. He needed help though, as the issue of relocating the council tenants was a thorny one, so he decided to ring a friend of his, a property lawyer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Otis? How’s things? Cool. Yeah, I moved out just the other week..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hmm, yeah, difficult. You too? How often do you see the kids then?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Listen, I’ve got some problems with this case of Tom’s, I could do with your help…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the call, Sidney had arranged to meet his old friend and colleague for a pub lunch and Otis had agreed to come down to Sanditon for the Council meeting on Thursday, to give Sidney some much needed back-up.</p><p> </p><p>********************</p><p> </p><p>The day of the meeting dawned. Charlotte was excited but more than a little apprehensive. She and Georgia had prepared a speech together to represent the residents’ views, which Georgia would deliver, while Charlotte would submit the questions and set out the case for a proper consultation. Georgia’s mum Andrea was also planning to speak.</p><p>Vera and Charlotte closed up the shop early and quickly stopped off at home for a bite to eat and to pick up their placards. One of Vera’s neighbours had agreed to sit with Jim, and he wished them a cheery good luck. When they arrived at the Council offices, a sizeable crowd was already gathered, some of them very vociferous, banging drums, blowing whistles and chanting “Save Sanditon!” Charlotte stood at the back. Although she supported their cause, she preferred to remain in the background: public displays had never been her thing. Georgia was quite the opposite, posing for the press and encouraging everyone to make their voices heard. Some old hippy struck up a rendition of <em>Big Yellow Taxi</em> on his guitar and lots of people joined in the song.</p><p>The councillors walked past the crowd to enter the building, most of them stony-faced, although a couple of Georgia’s colleagues gave them an encouraging wave and a cheer, especially the opposition leader, Ron Johnson, a big, friendly guy with a long ponytail. Then Tom Parker arrived, accompanied by Sidney and a tall black man that Charlotte didn’t recognise. Tom scuttled past, avoiding the angry shouts, some of which were rather rude – “Piss off Parker!” being one of them - and Charlotte was glad to be hidden at the back. As Sidney passed, she caught his eye and he raised his eyebrows in an irritated fashion.</p><p>The Council meeting itself was a much more staid affair. The protesters took up the seats in the public gallery, under a promise to be quiet unless called to speak. The meeting took an age to begin: Shirley Denham, the Mayoress, opened the meeting with prayers, which Charlotte found a little odd. There were several long discussions about tedious Council matters and some members of the campaign group began to get restless. Finally, they moved on to the item on the agenda that everyone was waiting for. The Parker hotel.</p><p>Cheered by several members of the audience, Georgia stood up and delivered a long, impassioned speech about the depth of local feeling against the scale of the plans and particularly what it would mean for the residents living near the hotel. One of the ruling councillors then defended the hotel complex on the basis that it would bring prosperity and jobs to the local community. His tone was particularly condescending and disparaging and Georgia’s mother, Andrea, called out loudly in protest - “Have you no shame?!” - for which she got a warning to pipe down or be thrown out.</p><p>Charlotte sat in the gallery quietly, running through her list of questions, her stomach churning. She could see Sidney’s striking figure in his smart dark suit standing at the back of the hall, with the other man. Occasionally they would exchange words. She hadn’t seen Sidney since the awkward encounter in the pub; he must have gone elsewhere for his flowers last Friday, and that made her sad.</p><p>Then it was her turn to step forward. She took her place at the lectern, adjusted the microphone and read out her questions, one by one.</p><p>
  <em>Can the Council please explain why initial planning permission was granted for a ten storey hotel without any consultation among the local community?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Does the Council agree that the hotel and car park are not in keeping with the town’s traditional architecture and that this will have a negative effect on the tourist trade?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Does the Council agree that such a large hotel will have a negative impact on local, independent businesses?</em>
</p><p>She followed up each response with more probing questions and facts that she had collated from her research. She could feel Sidney watching her, but she kept her gaze straight ahead, determined not to catch his eye. Then came her final question.</p><p>
  <em>Where does the Council intend to house the tenants once their flats have been demolished?</em>
</p><p>At that, the crowd in the gallery stood up as one, shouting and hollering at the councillors. The Mayoress had to restore order with her gavel. “I warn you,” she said sternly, “any more disturbance and you will be expelled from this building.” Someone shouted something rude in response.</p><p>The councillor obfuscated over his answer, and Charlotte was able to pick him up on several points. Then Andrea came forward to give her personal testimony as one of the council tenants due to be evicted. She explained how devastating it would be if she were forced to move to another town after living in Sanditon all her life, and how it would take her away from her only daughter and grandchild. More shouts of “Shame!” from the gallery. Charlotte could see that even some of the councillors in the ruling party were beginning to be won round. Tom Parker meanwhile was looking stony-faced. Charlotte shuffled her papers and stood. As she did so, she glanced at the back of the room. Sidney was staring straight at her, a small smile on his face. He nodded briefly as she made her way back to her seat.</p><p>Vera hugged her enthusiastically. “Well done Charlotte, you were brilliant,” she beamed.</p><p>The councillors held a vote on whether to submit the plans to a public consultation and, to the crowd’s delight, the vote was carried by the opposition, several of the ruling councillors having been persuaded of the validity of the campaign. The planning permission for the hotel would now have to be delayed until the consultation was complete.  </p><p>As they left the hall, they were approached by a journalist from the local press, who wanted an interview with Charlotte. Vera got in on the act too, as did Georgia and Andrea, and a photo was taken of the four women, Andrea holding Georgia’s son Lynden proudly. The next day they were on the front page under the headline ‘Women on the warpath: the scandal of the Parker hotel.’</p><p>
  
</p><p>Charlotte flopped into bed, exhausted but still buzzing. Vera and her friends had been so pleased with her and Georgia had given her an enormous hug and lots of encouragement. It had been a great night.</p><p>An hour later, however, she was still not asleep. Perhaps she’d check the tweet count for the <em>Save Sanditon </em>hashtag on Twitter. Her WhatsApp was flashing and she clicked on it idly.</p><p>Four words.</p><p>
  <em>- You did really well. </em>
</p><p>Four little words. From Sidney. She had felt his eyes on her all night. Assuming his gaze was a hostile one, she had blocked him from her mind, focusing on her notes, looking straight ahead and ignoring his reaction. But at the end of the meeting, she had looked up and there he was at the back of the room, hands in pockets, smiling at her. She couldn’t tell if the smile was one of condescension or admiration, but it was a smile all the same. Then Tom had come over and sought his attention and he, Tom and the other man had gone outside, away from the noisy crowd who were still chanting and singing songs.</p><p>It would be rude to ignore him, so she typed in the only response she could think of that gave nothing away.</p><p>
  <em>- Thank you. </em>
</p><p>No reply for a few minutes.</p><p>
  <em>Sidney is typing…</em>
</p><p>Nothing appeared. <em>Sidney is typing…</em></p><p>Then another message.</p><p>
  <em>- We need to set up a meeting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- We? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Me, you, Tom, planning department, Georgia, maybe Otis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Who’s Otis?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- The guy I was with tonight. Friend of mine. He’s a property lawyer, he’s helping me out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Whose side is he on?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- It’s not about sides. We need to reach a compromise. I think even Tom is beginning to see that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Wow. Hang on, I thought you were a property lawyer?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No. I work in immigration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- You never said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- You never asked. Perhaps there’s a lot we don’t know about each other?</em>
</p><p>Charlotte wasn’t too sure how to respond to that.</p><p>At the other end, Sidney was sitting at his kitchen table, on his second glass of wine. He’d picked it up at a garage on the way home and it had a cheap, bitter taste. He typed again. It had been a long drive from Devon, and all he’d thought about on the way back was Charlotte: her impassioned speech, the light in her eyes, and how much he’d wanted to rush over to her afterwards and tell her how proud he was of her.</p><p>
  <em>- So, a meeting then. In a week or two?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- OK.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I’ll call you. </em>
</p><p>A pause. <em>Sidney is typing…</em></p><p><em>- I miss you. </em>He quickly deleted it before pressing Send. Then wrote it again. Then deleted it again, took another swig from his glass and simply typed:</p><p>
  <em>- Friends?</em>
</p><p>Charlotte smiled to herself.</p><p>
  <em>- Friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Goodnight Charlotte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Goodnight.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He sneaked a look at her profile picture: a headshot of her on the beach, hair blowing in the wind, smiling shyly. It reminded him of the day he had carried her out of the water and he longed to tell her how beautiful she was and how proud he was of her. Perhaps one day he could.</p><p>Back in Sanditon, Charlotte was looking at his picture too: it was that gorgeous picture of him with William, the one in which he looked like a model on a magazine shoot. She could see the pride and the love in his eyes as he hugged his son, and wondered if he would ever look like that at her.</p><p> </p><p>In the week that followed, they texted each other regularly. It started off professional, making arrangements for their meeting, but gradually the messages became more chatty and friendly. Finding out about each other’s days, about each other’s lives. She came to realise what a hectic life he had, running round after his son, which was even harder now that he was living several miles away. Lisa often seemed to be away with work or with her boyfriend and Sidney was left to pick up the pieces. Charlotte explained to him about her uncle’s terminal illness and how much care he needed, meaning that she was often left in the shop on her own all day, then spent her evenings writing her dissertation and applying for jobs. They fell into a pattern of sending messages at the end of the day, just before they went to bed, signing off to say goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>*************************</p><p> </p><p>Friday 5pm. Charlotte was clearing up the flowers and cashing up the till, when the door opened, the bell tinkling loudly. Her heart began to thump and a flush spread from her cheeks down to her neck. She thought back to that Friday over a month ago now when lust had overcome them in the back of the shop. Since then they had made the journey from anger to heartbreak to tentative reconciliation, to respect, and now friendship. And yet he still stirred deep feelings in her, deeper than she had ever known.</p><p>“Hello,” he said simply.</p><p>“Hi.” She shifted nervously on her feet.</p><p>Sidney had almost forgotten quite how alluring she was in person. It was a warm day and she was wearing a simple, sleeveless blue dress with a full skirt. Her shiny chestnut hair was loose, tumbling around her shoulders. His eyes were drawn towards her collarbone and the little dip in the centre. He wanted to trace that bone with his fingers, plant kisses in that little dip. He couldn’t deny that he still wanted her, but not here, not a quick fumble in the back of the shop. He wanted to lie next to her, both naked, with nothing to hide. He wanted to find out every last thing about her: how she liked her coffee, what she was like in the mornings, and about her childhood and why she was so guarded, so reluctant to let him into her life.</p><p>“I’ve come for my flowers,” he said, smiling at her tenderly.</p><p>“Of course.” Charlotte collected herself and began to gather a bouquet together. She turned her back to him to select some flowers and it was all he could do to stop himself coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the nape of her neck.</p><p>She handed him the bouquet and he paid. “Are you going back to London?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes. William has a swimming class tomorrow morning. But Lisa’s taking him to her parents after that, so I’m meeting up with a friend. Going out for once.”</p><p>“Oh?” Charlotte looked down at the till. A friend.</p><p>“My friend Harry,” he clarified, noticing her reaction. “Harry Babington. We were at school together.”</p><p>“The cricketer?”</p><p>“Yes. You know him?”</p><p>“I met him once.” She blushed. “Ages ago.”</p><p>“How about you? More studying?”</p><p>“Yes, but my friend Esther’s coming down for the weekend, so we’re going out too. She’s just split up with her boyfriend, so she needs cheering up.”</p><p>“You have fun then. Next Friday, 3pm, okay? At Tom’s office.”</p><p>“I’ll be there,” she smiled, drumming her fingers a little nervously on the counter.</p><p>He turned to go but then thought better of it. He had to say something. “Charlotte… when all this is over, do you think we…?” He stopped. Their eyes locked and he tilted his head to one side. She waited. “… could we spend some time together? Properly?”</p><p>“Maybe,” she said quietly.</p><p>Sidney extracted a white rose from the bouquet. “Here. For you.” He tensed, expecting her to refuse it, but instead she simply said “Thank you.” Then she reached up to touch his cheek. Clasping her hand in his, he brought it to his mouth and softly kissed her knuckles.</p><p>“Charlotte, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time.”</p><p>“What?” she asked, eyes gleaming.</p><p>“You’re beautiful. Inside and out.” Letting go of her hand, he gently brushed her cheek with his fingertips. “I’ll see you next week.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* The Windrush case is, of course, a true story. (Windrush was the name of the first ship that brought immigrants from the Caribbean to the UK in 1948.)<br/>By the way, I wrote the first draft of these 11 chapters back in September/October, in about a week I think (didn’t have much work at the time). Then I was ill for a couple of weeks (not Covid) and I lost the thread and couldn’t get back into it, so didn’t want to post it. I finished my other stories and work got busier. Just before Christmas I decided to have another look at this story and try to finish it off – it then took some unexpected twists and turns! The next updates might be a bit slower, we’ll see…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tensions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apologies for this rather wayward chapter…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>On Saturday evening, following a busy day in the shop, Charlotte made her way to The Wellington, where Esther was already waiting. Charlotte rushed over to embrace her, noticing the strain and tiredness etched on her pale face, her auburn hair scraped back into a ponytail.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you, Charlotte,” she said, tears in her eyes as the two friends hugged. “But why do you insist on coming to this dump? The Crown’s much nicer.” She waved a hand at the sticky carpet, flashing slot machines and flabby behinds of the motley assortment of men parked on bar stools, whose heads had all swivelled round when Charlotte made her entrance.</p><p>Charlotte reddened slightly. “The builders,” was all she said.</p><p>“Again? What happened now?”</p><p>Charlotte and Esther’s recent phone conversations had been pretty one-sided, Charlotte acting as a sounding board for Esther’s endless traumas with Ed. However, it turned out there was a reason why Ed was always so late at the office, and her name was Claire, one of his colleagues at the investment bank where he worked. Following a huge and highly distressing row, Esther, a freelance photographer, had moved out of their flat in Canary Wharf and was staying with her parents in Sanditon until she worked out what to do next. Although Esther was extremely hurt by the fallout, Charlotte and many of her other friends were relieved that she had finally got away from Ed and his controlling behaviour.</p><p>Charlotte recounted the whole story of James, Fred and the twins; she knew they’d been bitching about her and she’d never liked catty Pippa, although Julia was tolerable.</p><p>“Christ,” said Esther, rolling her eyes, “it’s like being back at school again. They’re just jealous of you, darling. But you said everything was cool with James, that he understood?”</p><p>Charlotte sighed, fiddling with the stem of her wine glass. “Well, I haven’t really told you about Sidney…”</p><p>“Sidney?”</p><p>“Yeah, the guy who rescued me that day…”</p><p>Esther’s expression changed from shock to mirth to dismay as Charlotte recounted the long, amusing, yet sorry tale. “I’m sorry, Charlotte, you did what? In the shop?!” Esther was unable to suppress her snorts.</p><p>“Sssh,” giggled Charlotte. “I don’t want the whole town to know.”</p><p>“Blimey. Good job Vera didn’t decide to pop in. So, err… was it good?”</p><p>Charlotte blushed. “It was, actually. I’ve never… I’ve never felt like that before. Ever.”</p><p>“And then he was a pig to you.” Esther folded her arms in exasperation. “Bloody men, they’re all the same.”</p><p>“Yes, but… I created something of a situation, without really meaning to.” She sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. “I should have been more honest with him. And now people are gossiping about me. You’re right, it’s just like being back at school, except this time I’ll be the talk of the town if it ever gets out that I’m… you know… with Tom Parker’s brother. Especially with all this hotel business.”</p><p>Esther placed a hand on her arm. “Well, so what? If you like him. Sounds as if he likes you.”</p><p>“Yes, but I don’t really know him. All this stuff with his ex-wife is a bit weird…” Charlotte told Esther as much as she knew about Sidney’s complicated home life.</p><p>“Lisa, did you say? A fashion editor? Oh my god, not Lisa Campion?” Esther was wide-eyed.</p><p>“You know her?”</p><p>“I’ve met her once or twice in my line of work.” Esther pondered. “It must be her, I guess she uses her own name for professional purposes. Oh god, now I remember. She was joking one day about her ex in the attic. She said he was very useful - for all kinds of services - because she could just pack him off upstairs when she got bored of him.”</p><p>“That’s horrible,” gasped Charlotte, wrinkling her nose.</p><p>“Oh, she was only joking,” reassured Esther. “At least I think she was. She’s alright really, brilliant at her job but, well… a little bossy, shall we say. Grew up with a silver spoon in her mouth, super-confident, you know the type.”</p><p>Charlotte was silent, wondering exactly what 'all kinds of services' meant. She shook herself. “Well, perhaps I should stay out of the situation. Get my dissertation finished, find a job. I’ve been applying all over the place. Anyway Esther, never mind me, what are your plans?”</p><p>Esther exhaled. “Stay here for a bit, then I’ll look for my own place in London, I guess. Although I think that Claire’s done me a favour, you know. I’ve had it up to here with men, I really have.”</p><p>“Hmm,” murmured Charlotte, “I know what you mean. Shame you and I don’t fancy each other.” Both women burst into laughter. “Come on, let’s get another drink.”</p><p> </p><p>******************************</p><p> </p><p>Thursday night. Sidney drove down from London in the late afternoon, a bit tired but in a much better mood than usual. He’d managed to persuade Lisa to have William the whole weekend for once, boyfriend or no boyfriend. After several phone conversations with Tom, his elder brother seemed to be coming round to Sidney’s way of thinking, much to his relief: compromise, harmony with the local community, all that sort of thing. If he could persuade Tom and his Council cronies to commit to building affordable housing for the displaced tenants, that would be an even bigger achievement. He and Charlotte had had a few discussions on this topic over the week – he presumed she was liaising with Georgia – which was great, as it gave him an excuse to contact her, and he was quietly confident that, between them, they could sort this matter out once and for all. Then perhaps he could focus on the one thing that he really, really wanted: Charlotte. Going out with his old friend Harry at the weekend had been fun and given him an extra boost of confidence; although Sidney had never had any trouble attracting women, relationships were a different matter. Harry, always a straight talker, had told him to apologise again for being a dick and just be straight with her, tell her exactly how he felt and what he wanted.</p><p>And yet, she’d been a bit strange since their meeting in the shop the previous week, sidestepping his personal questions and keeping their chats almost solely focused on business. A few times he’d messaged her late at night and she’d not responded. Had he overstepped the mark, he wondered, put her off somehow? He just wished she’d be honest with him and tell him what was holding her back. Hopefully they’d have a chance for a substantial conversation that weekend. Maybe even something more than a substantial conversation. It was now over a month since they’d had sex in the back of the shop, and he still thought about her every night, his body yearning for her, longing to smell her soft, warm skin and bury his head in her hair, between her breasts, or even better, between her legs. Idly, he wondered what she tasted like, then abruptly flushed that thought out of his mind, as his cock grew instantly hard and he really ought to be concentrating on the road. Instead, he thought about her eyes, those beautiful, expressive, yet slightly mistrustful eyes. Somehow he needed to break down those barriers and find out what lurked behind that mistrust.</p><p> </p><p>When he pulled into Tom and Mary’s drive, it was already going dark. Mary must have spotted him from the window, as she opened the door before he rang the bell. She looked different somehow; her hair was loose and softly curled and she was wearing more make-up than usual. She smiled at him in her slightly brittle way - “Sidney! How lovely to see you!” – then drew him into a warm embrace. Sidney was a little taken aback; he’d seen her less than a week ago. There was a faint scent of almonds on her breath; if he hadn’t known her better, he might have thought she’d been drinking.</p><p>“We’ve already eaten, but I’ve saved you some food,” she smiled. “Tom’s gone out I’m afraid, some bloody meeting or other, then they’re going to the pub. Again.” She shrugged her shoulders disparagingly.</p><p>“That’s great, thanks,” replied Sidney, taking his bag upstairs to the spare room and using the bathroom. He was quite happy to avoid Tom tonight. It was quiet in the house; the children were either asleep or hiding away in their bedrooms with their electronic devices. As he entered the kitchen,  Mary had lowered the lights and was heating up a delicious meal: salmon, broccoli and cream tagliatelle, plus a side salad. She poured them both a large glass of white wine and sat opposite him. As he ate, she asked him about his new flat, about William, about work. Then she came out with a question that took him by surprise.</p><p>“What happened to that girl? Charlotte? Did you see her again?”</p><p>Sidney cleared his throat. Although he got on well with Mary, there was no need to divulge anything about his renewed friendship with Charlotte, especially not while the hotel project was still up in the air. “No, I haven’t seen her,” he said, his face not betraying anything. “Though she will be at the meeting tomorrow, of course.”</p><p>Mary’s face broke into a nervous smile. “That’s good. You know, I was actually at school with her mum.”</p><p>“With her mum?” Sidney was surprised, as Mary was less than ten years older than him.</p><p>“Yes, she was a few years above me, but I remember her, Pamela Heywood. She was trouble. You don’t want to get involved with that family.” Mary’s lip curled in disdain.</p><p>Sidney laid down his fork, looking Mary right in the eye. “You know she’s dead? Charlotte’s mother?”</p><p>Mary blushed slightly. “I didn’t, actually. I know she moved away. She had something of a reputation, you see, with the boys, I mean.”</p><p>Sidney let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know anything about Charlotte’s mother.” Although he was beginning to piece things together in his mind. “Do we have to speak ill of the dead?” he added, somewhat tetchily, taking a large swig of wine. He noticed Mary’s glass was already empty. She poured them both another large glass and swiftly moved the conversation onto other, more cheerful matters, chatting about William and how he was adjusting to the new situation, and about Mary’s children.</p><p>After the meal was finished, Sidney went to sit in the lounge on the white leather sofa while he drank the rest of his wine, thinking about Charlotte, her mother, her aunt, some of the strange comments she’d made in the past. How could he get her to open up to him without appearing intrusive? How could he make her understand that he did actually care? He realised he’d been as guilty as anyone in jumping to conclusions and judging her on appearances and felt thoroughly ashamed of himself. After all, he hadn’t exactly been an angel himself over the years.</p><p>Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed Mary coming to sit next to him on the sofa, placing her wine glass on the coffee table in front of them. Mary tucked her stockinged legs under her and leaned towards Sidney a little, lightly touching his arm.</p><p>“You look tired, Sidney, a bit stressed.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s been a busy week,” he replied absentmindedly, setting down his own glass and leaning back on the sofa, stretching out his long legs and clasping his hands behind his head. Suddenly, to his utter horror, Mary leaned into his body, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. Sidney kept his hands firmly in the air, too shocked to react for a moment. Mary was gently stroking his stomach.</p><p>“Mmm, this is nice,” she murmured, as her hand trailed up and down.</p><p>“Mary, what are you doing?” Sidney sat forward abruptly, attempting to extricate himself from her grasp, but she clung onto his shirt with one hand, raising the other towards his cheek.</p><p>“Sidney, please...”</p><p>Sidney edged further away, his hands in the air. “No, Mary, this isn’t happening.” His mouth was dry. “I think you’re a little drunk. Listen, we’ll forget all about this, okay?” He stood up, but so did she, clutching onto his arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry Sidney, I thought....”</p><p>“No, you didn’t think anything.” He shook his head firmly. “Mary, you’re married to my brother, for Christ’s sake. Look, I won’t say anything. I know you’ll regret this in the morning.”</p><p>But Mary had started to cry. “I’m sorry. It’s just... oh god Sidney, Tom and I... well, he doesn’t... he doesn’t satisfy any of my needs.” She waved her hands in frustration. “All he cares about is his bloody business, and the money, and all this,” she motioned around the living room, “all this <em>stuff</em>. He thinks that’s all I want. But it isn’t.” She was sobbing now. “I’m so sorry. He’s hardly ever at home, and when he is, he takes no notice of me, and even less of the children. And we hardly ever... well, you know. I get so... so <em>lonely</em> sometimes. And then I see you, and your difficult life, and everything you do for your son, you’re <em>such</em> a wonderful dad, and I see Lisa and how she’s mucked you around and taken advantage of you all these years, and...” She put her head in her hands. “Sometimes I just want to look after you. Make things better. For both of us.”</p><p>Sidney exhaled noisily. Gingerly, he put his hands on her shoulders. “Okay, okay, I get it Mary. I understand. But believe me, this isn’t the answer. I am most definitely <em>not</em> the answer.”</p><p>“Sorry,” she sobbed.</p><p>Sidney stood back and looked her in the eye, his hands still on her shoulders but keeping her firmly at arm’s length. “Tom is the person you need to be telling this to. Isn’t he?”</p><p>She sighed in despair. “I can’t talk to him anymore.”</p><p>“But you have to. You need to try, at least. Look, I know nothing about the workings of a marriage. My marriage was a fucking sham and I don’t exactly have a good track record with relationships. But you’ve been married – what? Fifteen years? Give it a go at least. Tell him how you feel.”</p><p>Mary looked up at him with pleading eyes. “But what about you Sidney? You’re lonely too...”</p><p>He grimaced. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Look, let me get you a cup of tea or something, okay? Sit down.”</p><p>Relieved to escape the room, Sidney went through to the kitchen, shaking his head in disbelief. He certainly hadn’t seen that one coming. Fuck! It was almost laughable, but really it was no laughing matter. Not one bit. He must get this hotel business sorted as soon as possible; he had no wish to be coming down to Sanditon every week, getting tangled up in this frankly horrific domestic situation. If only he could whisk Charlotte away to London with him and never come back. Just the two of them, safe in his little flat, curled up in his bed, William sleeping peacefully next door, but no other outside interference, and certainly no bloody dysfunctional family situations, no gossip, no disapproving looks. God, he wanted that woman badly.</p><p>There were no teabags left in the caddy, so he searched around for a new packet. Opening a high cupboard, he moved a few things out of the way as he scoured the shelves. Then, hidden behind the tins and jars, he came across several packets of prescription drugs, immediately recognising the brand name. He lifted them out to look at the name on the prescription. Mary Parker. Jesus. That might explain the slightly glazed look at times, and the trembling hands. Especially if she was mixing them with the wine she seemed to get through rather quickly these days. Sidney placed his hands on the counter and exhaled again. Fucking Tom. He needed to get through to him somehow. But why was everything always his responsibility? Finally, he found some teabags and made a cup of tea, but by the time he returned to the living room, Mary was stretched out on the sofa fast asleep, snoring. Sidney placed the tea on the table, checked that she was alright, draped a fluffy throw on top of her, then made his way upstairs to the spare bedroom. There was no lock on the door, so he carefully moved the chest of drawers a little to barricade himself in, shaking his head in disbelief at his actions. Climbing into bed, he brought up Charlotte’s profile picture on his phone, which he had long ago saved to his images. She was smiling at him shyly through her curls.</p><p>“Please Charlotte. Save me from all this,” he said, grinning as he kissed her face, turned off the light and went to sleep, one ear cocked in case of any unwelcome intruders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Certain people may be responsible for planting the seeds of this idea in my head – but I hope you agree it’s kind of plausible within the context of this particular modern story!<br/>Sidlotte next chapter, I promise! – most likely tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tom's office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks for the reaction to the last chapter! I know it was a little farcical, but it was also kind of serious. This Mary does have some problems and I don't mean to make light of her issues. And I’m afraid they’re not going to go away just yet…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sidney needn’t have been quite so paranoid. Mary was suitably mortified the next morning, barely able to meet his eye at breakfast. Tom was in fine form, full of the details of last night’s meeting, blissfully unaware of any latent tension around the table.</p><p>“Honestly, Mary,” he laughed, through a mouthful of toast, “you were fast asleep on the sofa when I came home last night. Been at the wine again?” He winked at her. Mary said nothing, her head bent.</p><p>“We had a couple of glasses together,” said Sidney, glancing at her and noticing her embarrassment. “Mary was very tired. Shame you’re out so much in the evenings, Tom,” he added, pointedly.</p><p>“Oh well, can’t be helped, lots to do,” replied Tom breezily.</p><p>“Maybe it can be helped,” muttered Sidney.</p><p>Tom blinked at him uncomprehendingly. “Right, well we need to have a look round the site this morning, before the meeting,” he continued. “Better get a move on.” He rose from the table, absentmindedly ruffled Henry’s hair and left the room.</p><p>Sidney picked up his plate and Tom’s and took them over to the sink. Mary came and stood next to him, stacking up the dirty dishes. “I’m so sorry about last night,” she whispered. “I don’t know what came over me.”</p><p>He noticed her hands were trembling again. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, reaching for her hand then thinking better of it. “It didn’t happen. But you must talk to Tom.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sidney,” she said quietly, looking up at him with large, teary eyes. “I hope the meeting goes well.”</p><p>Sidney nodded and went to join his brother.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte was unaccountably nervous about the meeting. She was of course extremely well prepared; she and Georgia had met during the week and discussed their strategy. But Tom had made no attempt to conceal his dislike of her in the past and she felt like something of an amateur compared to the others. And then of course, there was Sidney. She had tried to cool things off a little with him, unsure of his motives, but she suspected that when she came face to face with him in the flesh, all her resolutions would dissolve. One look from him was enough to turn her insides to liquid.</p><p>Vera let her go early from the shop and she went home to get changed, where Jim was being cared for by their neighbour. Vera had applied several times for a home carer from the Council, but to no avail. These applications took so long to process that by the time he was allocated someone, it would probably be too late, as the doctors had said he only had weeks to live. Charlotte changed into a smart blouse and skirt, combed her hair and applied some mascara. That would do. Kissing Jim on the forehead, she walked over to Parker Developments, meeting Georgia on the way.</p><p>“Who else is going to be there apart from Dickhead Parker and his cute brother?” asked Georgia breathlessly, having just dropped off Lynden at her mum’s.</p><p>Charlotte laughed at Georgia’s description, finding it rather accurate. “Susan the architect, your opposite number Keith Balls, someone from the planning department and Otis,” she replied.</p><p>“Who’s Otis?”</p><p>“He was at the Council meeting with Sidney. You know, the property lawyer.”</p><p>“Oh him!” Georgia’s eyes widened. “The smooth-looking guy with the chiselled cheekbones! Do you know anything about him? Like, is he single?” she grinned.</p><p>“I have no idea,” laughed Charlotte. “Ask him yourself.”</p><p>As they entered the building, they passed James at reception. “Hello James,” said Charlotte loudly, willing him to acknowledge her. James glanced up and nodded briefly.</p><p>They made their way to the meeting room, where Susan and the others were waiting for them. Everyone was introduced and shook hands. As Sidney and Charlotte’s hands met, they looked at each other and both blushed. “Hi Charlotte,” he said quietly, his long finger discreetly stroking her wrist. At that moment, Charlotte knew she was lost. All that stuff she’d convinced herself about being cautious, focusing on her career, keeping away from complicated men, was all rubbish. All she wanted was for everyone else to leave the meeting room so that he could take her, right there on Tom’s mahogany boardroom table. Or maybe she’d take him on the table. Lurid scenarios started to run through her head, which she urgently batted away, anxious to focus on the matter at hand and prove that she knew what she was doing.</p><p>The meeting was a long, difficult one. Tom Parker began in bullish mood, but gradually began to mellow as the discussions went on. Charlotte made several useful contributions and every time she spoke, she could sense Sidney’s eyes on her, encouraging her, willing her on. She was beginning to feel that these were eyes she could trust. He was certainly a very good mediator and he and Otis were very instrumental in broking the compromise that was finally reached, several hours later. Persuaded by Susan, Tom Parker agreed to reduce the height of the hotel complex and modify the car park. In exchange for this he would be invited to bid on a contract to build a small, out-of-town housing estate, on the proviso that a good percentage of it was social housing, affordable for local residents, and the Council flats would not be demolished until this was ready. It was decided that the proposals would be submitted to an initial community meeting to be held the very next evening, Saturday. Georgia and Keith promised to get the word out.</p><p>Everyone pushed back their chairs and stretched wearily. Georgia looked at her watch. “Oh goodness, I have to go, sorry, I need to pick up my son. I’m a single mum, you see,” she added, perhaps slightly unnecessarily.</p><p>Otis stood up. “I have to get back to London too. Perhaps I could give you a lift, Georgia?” he offered, smiling broadly.</p><p>“That would be great,” she smiled back, and they left together, Georgia waving excitedly to Charlotte at the door.</p><p>“I’m off too,” said Tom, shaking their hands. “Pub, I think. Coming, Sidney?”</p><p>“Not just yet,” said Sidney. “Um... there’s a couple more things I need to check with Charlotte before tomorrow’s meeting. Is that okay with you Charlotte?”</p><p>Their eyes met. “Yes, sure,” Charlotte replied, her legs turning to jelly. “Goodnight Mr Parker,” she said confidently, offering her hand to Tom, which he shook politely. It was after 7pm, dark outside, and everyone at the office had gone home.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll lock up,” Sidney said to Tom.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney and Charlotte were left alone, sitting opposite each other at the table. There was a pause. “Um... what did you want to discuss?” asked Charlotte, puzzled.</p><p>Sidney gave her a serious stare, pinching his eyebrows sternly. Then he broke into a grin. “None of this shit...” he said, pushing his papers to one side. They both burst out laughing.</p><p>“What then?” she smiled, a little flirtatiously, her head to one side.</p><p>Sidney reached across the table to take her hand. He stroked her knuckles gently and she closed her eyes, feeling a tremor ripple through her body. “I can’t stop thinking about you, Charlotte,” he said softly. “I’m so sorry for everything that happened. Look, I know it’s no excuse, but I’ve been going through a difficult time lately, with the divorce and all that.”</p><p>Charlotte opened her eyes and met his gaze. “I know.” She squeezed his hand sympathetically.</p><p>“Will you give me another chance? Please?”</p><p>She hesitated. “It’s still complicated, Sidney. My family. Your family. Half the town talking about us, no doubt.”</p><p>His eyes searched hers. “It doesn’t have to be complicated though, does it, if it’s what we both want? I don’t know about you, but I’ve had it up to here with other people’s opinions and interference.” Charlotte looked down at the table, uncertain, and Sidney continued, still stroking her hand. “But I think we need to talk. Properly.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>He paused. “Your mum. Your aunt. Do you think you could tell me about that?”</p><p>Charlotte sucked in her breath sharply. Very few people knew the whole story. Esther, yes, and she’d told most of it to Farouk, but that was about it. She got up and walked over towards the water cooler in the corner of the room, filling her cup and taking a sip. Suddenly, Sidney was behind her, his hands on her shoulders. “You can trust me, Charlotte. I promise.”</p><p>Nervously, she took a sip of her water, then turned her head slightly to look at him. “And what about you? Will you tell me the truth about your marriage?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yes, I will. Look, why don’t we meet on the beach tomorrow morning? Say eleven o’clock, by the cove? Oh, you’ll be working, won’t you?” He frowned.</p><p>“Actually no, we’re not opening the shop tomorrow, because... well, I’ll tell you about it in the morning. Okay?”</p><p>Sidney’s hands slid down from her shoulders to her forearms, pulling her closer to him. “So you’ll come then?” he murmured.</p><p>“Yes, yes I will.” Closing her eyes, Charlotte leaned back into his chest, inhaling the musky scent of his skin. His lips nuzzled her ear.</p><p>“Oh, Charlotte...” Gently, he nibbled her earlobe, his hot, wet tongue slowly curling inside her ear. “I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered, his lips now fluttering against her neck. She tensed slightly. “Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>“No,” she smiled, “I like it. Just don’t bite me this time, okay?”</p><p>As he softly kissed her neck, one hand moved to the front of her blouse, fumbling with the buttons, and was soon inside her bra, skimming lightly over her bare skin. Charlotte’s plastic water cup fell to the floor.</p><p>But then it was Sidney’s turn to hesitate. “Charlotte... you know when you said it was just sex...?” he began.</p><p>Instantly, she swivelled round to face him, coiling her arms around his neck, her lips approaching his. “I didn’t mean it, you idiot,” she smiled.</p><p>It started as a slow, loving, tender kiss, but the weeks of separation and longing and unrequited lust soon overcame them and before long, Charlotte was pushed back against the wall, Sidney smothering her in kisses, his hands raking through her hair. Soon, the buttons on her blouse were fully undone and his face was buried in her breasts, kissing and sucking hungrily.</p><p>“Touch me, please,” she urged, clasping his head in her hands.</p><p>He raised his head. “Where?”</p><p>“Where do you think?” she laughed, tugging at his belt.</p><p>“We can’t do it here. I don’t have any...”</p><p>“Sssh. We don’t have to do that,” she smiled, reaching inside his trousers. Sidney closed his eyes in delight, kissing her with increasing urgency as his hand snaked its way up her skirt towards the soft lacy hem of her knickers. Her head thrown back against the wall, Charlotte cried out in pleasure as his fingers plunged inside her and hot liquid trickled down her bare thighs.</p><p>“My god, you’re wet,” he growled in her ear.</p><p>“My god, you’re hard,” she hissed back, gripping him tighter and pulling him faster.</p><p>Just then, there was the distant sound of a door clacking and a light came on down the corridor. Sidney froze. “Shit, who’s that?” They sprang apart as the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Mary!” said Sidney hoarsely, hastily zipping up his flies and attempting to block Mary’s view of Charlotte, who was still adjusting her own clothing. Mary blinked, looking from one to the other, a stunned, blank look on her face.</p><p>“I was looking for Tom,” she said flatly. “I can’t get hold of him on the phone, he said he’d be home for dinner...”</p><p>“Um... he went to the pub,” said Sidney. “The meeting was really good though...”</p><p>Mary looked across at Charlotte, who smiled weakly at her. Mary’s gaze fell from Charlotte’s face and dishevelled hair to her disordered blouse, her ample cleavage on full display. “Sidney,” she said, her voice rising a little, “What exactly is going on? Does Tom know about this?”</p><p>“About what?” he asked innocently.</p><p>“That you’ve been... doing whatever you’re doing with <em>her</em> behind his back. You lied to me, Sidney,” she said, pointing an accusing finger at Charlotte, who was rather taken aback by the vehemence in Mary’s voice.</p><p>Sidney’s patience finally snapped. “For fuck’s sake, Mary, when do I get to have my own life? When I’m not looking after my son, I’m running round after your husband and his bloody stupid plans. It doesn’t make me happy and I know damn well it doesn’t make you happy. Would you like me to tell him about that, eh? Would you? And,” he continued, placing his arm firmly around Charlotte and drawing her towards him, “I don’t give a shit what you think about Charlotte and her family, because I happen to... think a lot of her. If it wasn’t for her, Tom would probably be halfway to bankruptcy by now and you’d have a baying mob protesting outside your house.”</p><p>The worry lines on Mary’s forehead deepened. “Okay. I won’t tell him then. As long as... you don’t, Sidney. Please,” she pleaded.</p><p>“I won’t, don’t worry,” he relented.</p><p>Charlotte looked from one to the other, slightly perplexed. “I’d better go home,” she said, gathering her things.</p><p>“Come on Mary,” sighed Sidney, “let’s go and find Tom and go home for dinner.”</p><p>Mary, Sidney and Charlotte walked in silence to the car park. “Do you want a lift, Charlotte?” Sidney asked her softly.</p><p>She shook her head. “No, it’s okay, I’ll walk.”</p><p>“Tomorrow morning, okay?” he whispered, squeezing her hand and stealing a quick kiss. Charlotte nodded and made her way home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise there won't be any interruptions next time... !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. No man is an island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As you might have guessed, Charlotte's story is a sad one, with references to mental illness (something similar happened to someone I knew at school) but there aren't any graphic details. Ultimately it's quite a positive chapter - I hope you agree.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>No man is an island entire of itself; every man</em>
  <br/>
  <em>is a piece of the continent, a part of the main;</em>
  <br/>
  <em>if a clod be washed away by the sea, Europe</em>
  <br/>
  <em>is the less, as well as if a promontory were, as</em>
  <br/>
  <em>well as any manner of thy friends or of thine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>own were; any man's death diminishes me,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>because I am involved in mankind.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And therefore never send to know for whom</em>
  <br/>
  <em>the bell tolls; it tolls for thee</em>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>John Donne (1624)</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>At breakfast the next morning, Sidney was glad to find Tom in ebullient mood, although Mary was still a little subdued.</p><p>“Isn’t it great, Mary?” Tom said through a mouthful of bacon, heaping scrambled eggs onto his plate. “Looks like we might get a new contract to build a housing estate. I’ve always said we should move into housing, much quicker returns, you know. Hmm, bacon’s a bit chewy.”</p><p>“Sorry darling,” said Mary mechanically. “More coffee, Sidney?” She gave him a watery smile.</p><p>“Thank you. It’s delicious, by the way, Mary,” he smiled, attempting to mollify her. After leaving the office last night, he’d tried to explain to her about Charlotte, but she’d said she wasn’t in the mood. They'd found Tom in the Crown, along with Alan and Shirley Denham and Diane from the Planning Committee, and dragged him home, but Mary had gone to bed straight after dinner. Sidney was seriously worried about her; he really must have a word with Tom before he went back to London, although how on earth could he broach the subject? He could hardly mention that his sister-in-law had propositioned him while her husband was at the pub.</p><p>“Tom, you did take on board the 40% affordable housing part*, didn’t you?” Sidney glanced up, stirring his coffee.</p><p>“Yes, of course, but I’m pretty certain we can get that down to 25%, 30% if we have to,” said Tom confidently.</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>“For god’s sake, Sidney, sometimes I wonder whose side you’re on,” huffed Tom. Mary shot him a look.</p><p>Sidney laid down his fork, placing his hands on the table. “As I keep saying,” he said somewhat tetchily, “it’s not about sides, it’s about the best possible outcome for everyone. Working together, looking after the community, and so on.”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” cut in Tom, “but people expect everything to be handed to them on a plate these days. I worked hard to get where I am.”</p><p>“Maybe, but you did have the advantage of a private education and dad’s businesses to start with,” Sidney pointed out.</p><p>Tom batted him away impatiently. “Never mind that, we need to go through some things for tonight.”</p><p>Sidney glanced at the clock; it was just after ten. “I was planning to go out for a run, actually. Can we do this later?”</p><p>“Oh come on, it won’t take a minute.” Tom rose from the table and swept into the next room, leaving Mary to clear up the plates.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Sidney had changed into his running gear, it was just after eleven. He sent Charlotte a quick message to apologise, then sprinted all the way to the cove. It was a chilly August day, grey clouds overhead and a stiff breeze in the air, autumn beginning to creep in already. She was sitting under the red sandstone cliff, huddled by some rocks, arms hugged around the long, flowing skirt covering her knees, looking out to sea. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he approached her, but she barely looked up.</p><p>He crouched down on the sand next to her. “Charlotte?” he said softly. Slowly, she turned her head to face him. Hair tousled by the wind, her eyes were red raw from crying and there were blotches of mascara on her cheeks.</p><p>“Sorry,” she said, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her T-shirt.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry,” he said. “Didn’t you get my message? I’m not that late...”</p><p>She gave a soft laugh. “It’s okay, it’s not you.”</p><p>“What is it then?” Sidney sat down next to her on the sand, taking one of her small, cold hands and placing it between his.</p><p>“Your hands are so warm,” she smiled, noticing the beads of perspiration on his forehead. “You’re sweating.”</p><p>“Yeah, I told them I was going for a run.” He was dressed in T-shirt and shorts, a hoodie tied round his waist. Charlotte gave an admiring glance at the strong sinewy outline of his muscular forearms and thighs.</p><p>“Um… Mary didn’t say anything to Tom, did she? She seemed a bit upset.”</p><p>He shook his head, not sure it was quite the right moment to explain about Mary. “No, she won’t, don’t worry. Look, let’s get this meeting over with, let the dust settle a bit, then we’ll tell them, go public if you like. We don’t want it to look as if we’ve been… collaborating, so to speak. What do you think?”</p><p>She nodded. “Yes. And my aunt… well, she’s having a difficult time at the moment, obviously. Jim’s getting worse every day.”</p><p>“What did you tell her this morning?”</p><p>“Nothing, really. Just that I was going down to the sea. You see today...” she took a deep breath, “today’s the anniversary of my mum’s death. That’s why we’re not opening the shop. I had planned to take the train down to Portsmouth to visit her in the cemetery but... what with this meeting tonight, and Jim being so ill...” Another tear fell down her cheek.</p><p>“Oh Charlotte, come here...” Enveloping her in his arms, he let her cry. “You should have said something. Listen,” he raised her chin with the tips of his fingers, “I’ll take you down there, soon. I’ll drive you there, it’ll be easier.”</p><p>“Would you really?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, of course. You came with me once, after all.” Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, then rested his forehead against hers, sighing with what could almost be described as relief. “Look, Charlotte,” he continued, “you don’t have to tell me about your mum if you don’t want to. Not today of all days. We can just sit here and watch the sea if you like.”</p><p>Charlotte caressed the thick curls at the nape of his neck. “It’s okay,” she said quietly. “I want to tell you.”</p><p>And so she began a long, sad story about growing up with her mum in a tiny council flat in Portsmouth, just the two of them, different father figures drifting in and out of her life, some worth remembering, most better forgotten. A mother who loved her to pieces but struggled to cope, to keep her head above water, to pay the bills, and as time went on, struggled to get up in the mornings, unable to hold down a job. By the time Charlotte was eleven and at secondary school, she would get herself up for school, iron her own uniform, make her own lunch, sometimes even cook for them both in the evenings, before settling down to her homework.</p><p>“What about your aunt?” asked Sidney. “Did you never see her? Didn’t she help?”</p><p>Charlotte hesitated, drawing a line in the sand with her finger. “My mum would barely talk to her. They didn’t get on at all. You see... mum got pregnant with me at eighteen and like I said, I never knew my dad. She and my gran argued and mum ran away to Portsmouth. But after gran died, I used to go to Vera and Jim’s in the holidays, I’d come here most summers. Vera was very strict though, she wouldn’t let me go out much, but she encouraged me to keep working hard at school. I think she tried to get custody of me at one stage, but it didn’t happen. Mum had periods of coping well and then... she had bad times. When I became a teenager, the bad times got more frequent... until one day...”</p><p>Charlotte broke down and Sidney held her tightly. “Go on.”</p><p>So she told him about the day she’d come home from school to find her mother in the bath, barely conscious, the ambulance, the police, the social workers, the psychiatric hospital, how her whole life had changed overnight at the age of fourteen. Pam had remained in an institution in Portsmouth and she had come to live with Vera and Jim in Sanditon. Then, two years later, in poor health and on a constant cocktail of drugs, Pam had sadly died.</p><p>“How old was she?”</p><p>“Thirty-four.”</p><p>Sidney rocked Charlotte as she wept, the seagulls swooping around them and the waves gently lapping at the shore.</p><p>“You’re shivering,” he said. “Here.” He untied his black hoodie from around his waist and draped it around her shoulders. “Will you keep it this time?” Charlotte smiled as she hugged it around her body, thanking him with a sweet kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t go to Sanditon High, did you?” she asked, drying her eyes.</p><p>“No, I went to Roebuck,” he admitted, “with Harry.”</p><p>“Ooh posh boy,” she poked his chest playfully. “The boys at our school used to hate the toffs at yours, they used to jump on them on the way home and start fights.”</p><p>“Yeah I know,” he grimaced, “I tried to keep out of that.”</p><p>“Well I don’t know what it was like at your school, but my first few weeks at Sanditon were horrible. As if everyone could sense there was something different about me. And if you were different at that school, if you didn’t fit in, you were done for. Obviously, I wasn’t posh by any means, but I was clever, I suppose, and I worked hard and... well... some of the boys paid me lots of attention.” She sighed. “Vera used to say it was history repeating itself. They’d hang around me, ask me out and then they’d get nasty if I didn’t do what they wanted. And the girls could be <em>so</em> bitchy.” She shook her head. “Unfortunately, some of them haven’t really changed.”</p><p>Sidney was quiet for a moment. “I see what you mean.” He raised her chin again, his dark eyes connecting with hers. “You <em>are</em> clever, Charlotte. And you’re very, <em>very</em> pretty. They were just jealous.” She blushed as they kissed.</p><p>“Yes,” she sighed, “that’s what Esther always says. She was a bit of a loner too, so we stuck together. At least I had her.” She brightened. “It was such a relief to go off to university, to a big city, and just be myself, where nobody knew me, nobody knew anything about my past. I felt like I could reinvent myself somehow.”</p><p>“And... you had boyfriends at university?” he asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Yes, a few. Some nicer than others,” she grinned. “My last boyfriend was um... when I was working in Bristol, before my Masters, over a year ago.”</p><p>“Right,” he smiled back.</p><p>Charlotte frowned again. “Coming back here this summer... it’s brought it all back somehow. Those builders whistling at me, everyone gossiping, the thing with James – I shouldn’t have gone anywhere near him – but I thought you were married, you see and...”</p><p>“I know, it’s okay, Charlotte,” he reassured her. “That’s in the past.”</p><p>“But then there’s Vera,” she sighed. “I try so hard to please her, but it never seems to be good enough. That’s why I took on the ‘Save Sanditon’ stuff, don’t you see? I wanted to prove to her that I’m worth something. I wanted her to be proud of me. I’ve managed to get in her good books, finally, but if she saw us here now...”</p><p>“Charlotte.” Cupping her cheeks in his hands, Sidney forced her to look in his eyes, their faces only inches apart. “<em>I’m</em> proud of you.”</p><p>“Are you?” The question caught in her throat.</p><p>“Yep.” He nodded. “Very proud. Don’t doubt yourself. You’re brilliant.” The kiss that followed was long and deep and full of tender emotion, as Charlotte sank into his warm, comforting chest, her arms around his broad back.</p><p>“Hey, the tide’s coming in,” he laughed, looking out to sea, Why don’t we head up on the cliffs, take a walk?”</p><p>“Sure.” They brushed off the sand from their clothes and, linking hands, climbed up onto the headland, keeping a little way back from the eroded cliff edge. It was a long, steep climb and they were both quite breathless by the time they reached the top, where they stopped for a while.</p><p>“You know,” said Sidney, “I may have had a more privileged upbringing than you, that’s for sure, but I always felt like I was trying to prove myself too.”</p><p>“Who to?” she asked, leaning back against his chest, as they gazed out to sea.</p><p>“To my dad... he persuaded me to study law, he wanted me to be some hotshot corporate lawyer I guess, and we used to disagree on so many things... it was okay when mum was around, but since she died...” He trailed off.</p><p>“Hey.” Charlotte simply stroked his hands, which were clasped tightly around her waist. “You’re brilliant too, you know, Sidney. You were great at the meeting yesterday.”</p><p>Sidney sighed. “I hardly see my dad now. He comes back occasionally to check on Tom and his investments, but he doesn’t visit me in London, I have to come down here.”</p><p>“Not even to see his grandson?” Charlotte looked up at him, concerned.</p><p>“No, not really. He wasn’t too happy about that either,” sighed Sidney. “I suppose it’s part of the reason why I married her.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” There was a pause. “Sidney...? What really happened? With Lisa?”</p><p>“It happened like I said. I didn’t lie to you.”</p><p>Charlotte turned to face him, still holding his hands, and laughed. “You’re doing that lawyer poker face again.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” The corners of his mouth twitched.</p><p>“That expression you have when you don’t want people to know what you’re thinking.”</p><p>Sidney failed to suppress a smile. “Seems like you know me quite well already, Miss Heywood.”</p><p>“Yes, I think perhaps I do.” She stroked his cheek. “You were in love with her, weren’t you? Maybe just a little bit? And she hurt you.”</p><p>Sidney shut his eyes, blinking back the tears. The tears that he’d shed when Lisa announced they were separating, that she was seeing someone else, that it didn’t matter because they’d never really meant to get married anyway, that it was best for Will to stay with her, that Sidney should move out, then relented at his suggestion to move up to the attic, and for a while it had worked, their separate lives. He dated other women, Will was happy, which of course was the most important thing, but once or twice Lisa had used him, there was no other word for it really, and he’d given in, hating himself afterwards. The last time had been nine months ago, since when the atmosphere between them had been strained and tense. And now he was finally free, but no longer able to tuck his son up in bed every night or take him to school every morning, no longer there when he had nightmares and needed a cuddle with Daddy. Hardly anyone knew the truth and yet somehow Charlotte had guessed it.</p><p>“It doesn’t sound like a very healthy relationship,” said Charlotte softly.</p><p>“No. It wasn’t.”</p><p>“But it’s all in the past now, isn’t it?”</p><p>Sidney looked down at her, into those beautiful brown eyes. He could sense a glimmer of hope on the horizon. “Are you ready to move on?” she continued, searching his eyes for an answer.</p><p>“Yes. With you,” he almost whispered. “And you? Are you willing to take me on? And my son?”</p><p>“Of course,” she smiled. “He’s part of you.”</p><p>“Oh Charlotte. Come here.”</p><p>Their arms coiled around each other, they kissed for what was only minutes, but felt like much, much longer. The rest of the world simply fell away as they lost themselves in each other, surrounded by nothing but the sea, the sky, the cliffs. Naturally, they were far too engrossed to notice a pair of curious dog walkers pass by. As they finally broke apart, they both smiled shyly, overwhelmed with joy and relief. Charlotte nestled her back against his chest once more, enveloped in his strong arms. She couldn’t ever remember feeling this... safe.</p><p>“Do you see that island out there?” he said, pointing at the horizon. Some way out to sea was a small island covered in lush vegetation, flocks of seagulls and kittiwakes swooping around its perimeter, the sea crashing against its rocky shore.</p><p>“Yes, what’s it called again?”</p><p>“Smugglers Island.”</p><p>“Does anyone live there?”</p><p>“Not a soul. Just the birds. You can get a boat over in summer, there’s a little cottage there for bird watchers.” He cuddled her tighter. “I’d like to live there, with you.”</p><p>“Live there?”</p><p>“Yeah, just me and you. And Will of course. Away from all these people, all this stuff.” He waved his hand at the town below them.</p><p>“How would we survive?”</p><p>“Hey, I can fish.” They both laughed. “Listen though, would you like to... go somewhere tonight? After the meeting?”</p><p>She turned to face him, eyes bright with excitement. “Like a date?”</p><p>Sidney ran his hands through his hair, grinning with pure happiness. “Yeah, like a date. Maybe a hotel? I know this lovely little boutique hotel in Brinshore, along the coast, the Honeysuckle Hotel. They do great food there. It used to belong to my parents actually, Tom sold it a few years ago, but the new owners have made it even nicer apparently. My mum used to love it there.”</p><p>“A hotel? What, with a room and a bed and everything?” Charlotte laughed.</p><p>He laughed back. “Yeah. That would make a nice change…”</p><p>“What will I tell Vera?” She bit her lip.</p><p>He cocked his head. “The truth?”</p><p>Charlotte swallowed. “I’ll see about that. But yes, I’ll come.”</p><p>“Good, I’ll give them a call.” He bent his head to kiss her again. And again.</p><p>Reluctantly, she pulled away. “I’d better go. See you tonight.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Pretty unlikely that any developer would ever agree to 40% affordable housing – allow me a little fantasy! </p><p>I've realised that I seem to be ending every chapter with "see you tonight" or "see you tomorrow" - sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. More in common</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks for your reactions and comments on the last chapter. Now it's time for the public meeting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Charlotte arrived at the church hall in good time for the community meeting, which was due to start at six. Vera had promised to come along as soon as she could; Jim was not having a good day, but their neighbour had offered to sit with him for a couple of hours. She told Vera that she was going out with Esther after the meeting and would probably end up staying over; it was cowardly, she knew, but Vera was not in a good frame of mind, with Jim’s declining health and the anniversary of Pam’s death, and Charlotte didn’t feel it was the right moment to drop the bomb on her.</p><p>After parting from Sidney on the clifftops, Charlotte hurried home for lunch, or rather floated on air, experiencing a lightness in her body and spirit that she had not felt for some time, if ever. Despite the sad circumstances of the day and the difficulty of telling her story, she was gloriously happy and had to dampen down her evident joy before entering the house to face Vera. After leaving home to go to university, she had tried talking about her childhood to friends and boyfriends, but was usually met by either overwhelming yet uncomprehending sympathy, or worse, embarrassment and concealed disdain. Farouk had been very kind and sympathetic, but her experience was so alien to his own large, happy family, and they were both so young. Only Esther really understood; she’d had a difficult childhood herself, torn between divorced parents, used as a bargaining ploy, and she’d known Charlotte so long that nothing shocked her any more. But Sidney had just listened and comforted her; he hadn’t judged her and he seemed to understand. Perhaps that was due to his age or his own life experiences, not to mention the sad stories he must hear from his clients at work.</p><p>She was also relieved that he’d been honest with her about Lisa and that any feeling he might have once had for his ex-wife was now firmly in the past. Perhaps he’d been more in love with the idea of creating a happy family than with the woman herself, guilty that he couldn’t provide that for his son. But as Charlotte knew all too well, no family set-up or parent was perfect; you could only do your best and hope that was enough. William was lucky to have two parents who loved him and wanted the best for him.</p><p> </p><p>The hall began to fill up: Georgia had evidently done a good job getting the word out. Further meetings were planned during the consultation period, but as the situation had been so tense recently, they had decided it was best to inform the local community of the new proposals as soon as possible. Charlotte stood at the back of the hall, observing people as they filed through the doors. No sign of Sidney yet. Glancing out of the window into the gathering dusk, she saw Tom Parker climbing out of his brown Jag,  with a dark-haired woman. Charlotte squinted, recognising her as Diane Pinkerton from the Planning Committee. They stood chatting for a while, then Sidney’s Ford Focus pulled up next to them and Diane moved off, nodding to Tom as she left.</p><p>Charlotte’s attention was drawn away as Georgia suddenly bounced up towards her. “Hi Charlotte!” she called, with a wide smile on her face. “What are you doing back there? You’re up on the stage.”</p><p>“I’m not, am I?”</p><p>“Yeah of course,” she laughed. “You’re the star of the show.” Nudging her with her elbow, she whispered, “Guess what, I got his number.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Who? Otis of course! He’s divorced, two kids. We had a long chat.”</p><p>Charlotte smiled happily at her new friend. “That’s great.”</p><p>“What about you?” Georgia raised an eyebrow. “Sidney is so bloody obvious, the way he looks at you.”</p><p>“Is he?” Charlotte’s brow furrowed. “I hadn’t noticed.”</p><p>She hadn’t confided anything about Sidney to Georgia; maybe she would soon, but now wasn’t exactly the right moment. Georgia looked at her slightly suspiciously. “Well, he was great at the meeting, wasn’t he? You’d never think he and Tom were brothers. Come on, let’s get things set up.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte took her place on the stage next to Georgia and the other representatives. Sidney was there already, dressed in a smart dark suit, seated next to his brother. As she arrived, he looked up and gave her a fleeting, yet deliciously warm smile, then turned back to Tom and the papers they were discussing. Charlotte’s heart was pounding fast and her palms were sweaty, but once the meeting began, everything went extremely well. Georgia and her opposite number Keith did most of the talking, with occasional contributions from Charlotte, Sidney and Tom. For the most part, the residents seemed happy with the plans and understood the need to compromise, although there were a few dissenting voices from people who didn’t want the hotel to be built at all, and even a few on the other side who supported Tom’s grand schemes, in the name of jobs and progress. A number of questions were then taken from the floor and everything was going swimmingly.</p><p>Ron Johnson, Georgia’s colleague who was chairing the meeting, was roaming around the audience, mic in hand. He pointed towards the middle of the hall where a young woman had her hand up. “Yes you, the young lady there in green.”</p><p>Charlotte followed his finger, surprised to see Pippa and Julia, sitting next to James and Fred. Pippa took the mic, cleared her throat and then, with a small smile on her face, said “Does the panel agree that the fact that Sidney Parker and Charlotte Heywood are having an <em>affair</em> is a serious conflict of interest?”</p><p>A gasp went around the hall. James and Fred both turned sharply and glared at Pippa. Julia’s face betrayed no emotion as Pippa sat back in her chair, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Charlotte knew full well she was turning bright red and she didn’t dare look across at Sidney. “What the fuck...” said Georgia under her breath.</p><p>Ron picked up the mic again. “Excuse me, but could you clarify exactly what you’re referring to? I don’t really see how this question is of any relevance...”</p><p>Pippa jumped up from her seat and pointed at Charlotte. “<em>She</em> is with <em>him</em>,” her finger swivelled towards Sidney, “and has been for some time. We saw them on the cliffs this morning.”</p><p>“Pippa, sit down,” said Julia, embarrassed, tugging at her sister’s jacket.</p><p>“No, I won’t,” Pippa continued, clearly enjoying herself, “They were on the clifftop and they weren’t discussing town planning, that’s for sure. They’ve cooked this ‘agreement’ up by themselves, and of course Sidney and Tom Parker are brothers. The whole thing stinks.”</p><p>Charlotte glanced nervously across at Sidney, who was attempting to don his inscrutable expression, but his cheeks were turning red too, and Tom was glaring at him.<em> You fucking bitch, Pippa Beaufort, </em>thought Charlotte.<em> You’ve been wanting to do this to me for years.</em></p><p>Ron coughed nervously. “I’m not really sure this is the place for personal accusations, Miss um...”</p><p>“Beaufort,” she smiled sweetly. “Pippa Beaufort. And what’s more, he’s already married and...”</p><p>“Thank you,” Ron interrupted. “We’ll take a note of your comment and investigate this further, if we feel it warrants investigation.” But loud whispers and murmurs could be heard all over the hall, people muttering, “It’s not right. Those bloody Parkers. And he’s married, honestly...”</p><p>Charlotte glanced up again, only to see Vera standing at the back of the hall, arms folded, face like thunder. Then, all of a sudden, Sidney rose from his chair. “Could everyone please be quiet?” he said in an authoritative tone. A hush fell over the hall.</p><p>“Right,” he said, turning to face the crowd. “I’d like to make a few things clear. I’m not going to sit here and be accused of things I haven’t done or listen to Miss Heywood’s name being dragged through the mud. Firstly, I’m divorced. Not that that’s anyone’s business.” He shot a piercing look directly at Pippa. “Secondly, I met Charlotte Heywood a couple of months ago and yes, there was an initial... attraction between us, but when we realised that we were effectively on different ‘sides’ of this campaign, we cut off our connection and since then, all our dealings have been 100% professional. That I can swear to.” Charlotte noticed his jaw tensing and wondered if he was mentally crossing his fingers.</p><p>“Now that all parties have reached an agreement and the consultation process is underway, what happens between Miss Heywood and myself in the future is, I believe, our own business. However, if anyone considers that there has been a conflict of interest, I am more than happy to step down and pass on my role to someone else.” Tom looked up in alarm. “But I would like to say one thing. After working with Miss Heywood the past few weeks, I have nothing but admiration for the way she has conducted herself, her professionalism, her hard work and her enthusiasm. All of which, I might add, she has done for no fee, giving up her time freely to help the local community. And lastly, please could I remind everyone,” he continued, indicating the panel on the stage and everyone in the hall, “that this is not about taking sides. If we remain firmly entrenched in our opposing camps, unwilling to compromise, we will never be able to make any progress. What we and everyone else involved have tried to do is find the best solution for the town. It’s not perfect, and it won’t make everyone happy, but the important thing surely is that we work together, not against each other. And in doing so, we might actually find that we have more in common than we ever thought. That is all.” He paused for effect, then turned to Charlotte. “Miss Heywood, do you have anything to add?” A small smile at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Charlotte could feel Vera’s eyes burning into her from the back of the hall. She looked up at Sidney, into his beautiful brown eyes, no longer wary and haunted, but ablaze with love and pride. “No, I don’t. Except I agree with everything you said. Thank you. And thank you to everyone who’s worked so hard on this.” She smiled proudly.</p><p>Georgia, sitting next to Charlotte, squeezed her hand, then stood up herself. “I wholeheartedly agree with Mr Parker. Charlotte has been brilliant on this campaign. Everyone has. I’m really, really proud of the agreement. And it’s true, we do have a lot in common, if we make the effort to understand each other and work together. Don’t you agree?”</p><p>Someone shouted “Yes!” from the audience and began to clap. Gradually, more and more people joined in with the applause and some got to their feet, clapping enthusiastically. Georgia and everyone else on the stage clapped too and even Tom put his hands together hesitantly, looking around uncertainly. Charlotte scanned the hall, but she couldn’t spot Vera. James and Fred, however, had risen to their feet and even Julia was clapping, although still seated. Pippa meanwhile had a filthy scowl on her face.</p><p>Eventually, the applause died down, the meeting ended and everyone drifted out. Those on the panel remained until everyone had gone, tidying up their papers and chatting.</p><p>Georgia turned to Charlotte. “Come here, you. Have a hug.” Looking over her shoulder, she saw Sidney watching them and whispered in Charlotte’s ear. “He looks like he wants to whisk you away somewhere, darling. Lucky you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Georgia,” Charlotte said quietly. “I mean, it’s true what he said, we have been professional, honestly, but... well, it’s also true about the clifftop this morning. I can’t deny that.”</p><p>Georgia grinned. “Don’t worry.” She peered towards the back of the hall. “Uh-oh. Looks like your aunt is waiting to speak to you.”</p><p>“Right. Wish me luck.”</p><p>Tom, meanwhile, was remonstrating with Sidney. “For goodness sake, why didn’t you tell me about this? This could be highly embarrassing, Sidney. And what on earth do you mean, you’ll step down?”</p><p>But, for once, Sidney stood his ground. “Look Tom, I’m not discussing this now. I said what I had to say at the meeting. That’s all there is to it, as far as I’m concerned. We’ll talk about this tomorrow if you want.”</p><p>“Tomorrow? Why not now?”</p><p>“Because Charlotte and I have an arrangement for this evening, that’s why. We’re going to the Honeysuckle Hotel, actually.”</p><p>“Oh, I see.” Tom crossed his arms in annoyance, then added under his breath, “Mary’s told me about her family, you know. You really don’t want to get mixed up with the likes of...”</p><p>Sidney raised his hand in anger. “Tom. That is enough! I think I’m old enough to make my own decisions, don’t you? And perhaps <em>you</em> ought to go home and spend some time with your wife.”</p><p>“And what’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Sidney looked him in the eye. “Exactly that. I’ll see you tomorrow. Charlotte?” He looked round, but she was already heading towards the back of the hall, towards her aunt. Pulling on his black jacket as he went, Sidney rushed after her.</p><p>“What’s going on, Charlotte?” asked Vera coldly.</p><p>“They’re locking up the hall, let’s go outside,” said Charlotte, ushering her out the door. Vera, Charlotte and Sidney stood facing each other in the darkness of the car park as Tom jumped into his Jaguar and sped away.</p><p>“Well? I’m waiting,” said Vera. “Do you have <em>any</em> idea how embarrassing that was, Charlotte?”</p><p>“Vera, please. Pippa was just being malicious, she’s never liked me. Everything’s been above board and we’ve achieved a good outcome. Don’t you agree?”</p><p>“Well, yes,” Vera relented. “It’s worked out very well in the end. But are you two together?” Her eyes narrowed but Charlotte could sense the weariness behind her steely glare.</p><p>Charlotte took Sidney’s hand in hers as they stood, side by side. “Yes, we are. And um... I’m not coming home tonight, we’re going to a hotel, in Brinshore. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but well... today’s been a difficult day. Hasn’t it?”</p><p>Vera shrugged her shoulders. “Well, you’re an adult, I can’t stop you. Just don’t come running to me when he leaves you in the lurch.”</p><p>Sidney cut in. “Mrs White, please. Did not you hear me say earlier how much I admire Charlotte? The last thing I’m going to do is abandon her. I have a good job, I have my own flat, I have a son and I’m a good dad, and... well, I’m in love with her.”</p><p>Charlotte turned towards him, wide-eyed. Sidney winked and squeezed her hand. Vera, for once, was speechless. In the end, Charlotte broke the stunned silence. “Vera, I’ll be back tomorrow, okay? I hope Jim has a good night. Just call me if you need me.”</p><p>Vera nodded. “Very well. Goodnight then.” She walked off, a little forlornly.</p><p>Charlotte watched her aunt depart. She felt drained by the events of the day, by all the memories it had evoked, and yet she was in awe of the way Sidney had stood up for her at the meeting and more than a little surprised by his spontaneous declaration to Vera. Sidney draped an arm around her gently. “Ready to go?”</p><p>Charlotte nodded silently, picking up her bag.</p><p>He kissed her forehead. “Come on then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It seems a little trite to quote the murdered MP Jo Cox (1974 – 2016) in a story like this, but I kept thinking of her words in this chapter, so here they are. “We are more united and have more in common than that which divides us.”<br/>Whether it’s politics or trying to save a TV show, we can achieve great things if we work together! 😊 </p><p>Oh - and the dogwalkers. Did you spot them in the previous chapter? Either I'm too obvious or too subtle, I don't know!<br/>In the next chapter, Sidney and Charlotte finally get some uninterrupted privacy (hooray) - it's almost done, so hopefully I'll post it tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A case of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is quite a short chapter - I didn't want to intrude on their privacy too much :) I hope you like it though.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Oh, you're in my blood like holy wine</em> <em><br/>You taste so bitter and so sweet<br/>Oh, I could drink a case of you, darling<br/>And I would still be on my feet</em></p><p>
  <strong>A Case of You, Joni Mitchell, 1971</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Brinshore, a fishing village a few miles along the coast, was less developed than Sanditon, still retaining its old-fashioned charm, with terraced fishermen’s cottages, traditional pubs, a couple of seafood restaurants and the Honeysuckle, a small hotel with, naturally, honeysuckle and ivy creeping up its walls. It was just as lovely as Sidney had said. On the edge of the village, nestling in a brow of the cliff, the late Georgian building was flanked by imposing columns, but inside the atmosphere was very cosy and welcoming. The new owners had spent considerable sums of money updating and renovating the old building, turning it into a truly romantic hideaway, and yet there was nothing flash or ostentatious about it.</p><p>By the time Sidney and Charlotte arrived, it was after nine o’clock and the small restaurant inside the hotel was serving its last diners. Sidney was fully aware that it had been a trying, exhausting day for them both, especially for Charlotte. He parked the car on the long gravel drive, undid his seat belt and reached across to stroke her hair.</p><p>“Do you want to eat here? Or find somewhere else? I didn’t book a table as I wasn’t sure what time we’d be finished, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.”</p><p>Charlotte turned to him in the fading, late summer light. “Honestly, I’m not especially hungry. Maybe we could just go to the room?”</p><p>“You’re tired, aren’t you?” he smiled, his thumb caressing her cheek. “What a day.”</p><p>“You can say that again.” She rolled her eyes. “But I’m really happy to be here with you.” She reached for his hand and squeezed it.</p><p>“So am I. There’s no pressure you know, Charlotte,” he said softly, although he had made sure to pack some condoms, just in case.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go inside,” was all she said.</p><p> </p><p>The manager greeted them and showed them up to their room, delighted to make Sidney’s acquaintance and listen to his memories of the place. Sidney and Charlotte put down their bags and looked around the room, which was tastefully decorated in cream and dark red, with an oak wardrobe and chest of drawers, a large four poster bed, a dressing table with a long mirror, a chaise longue, and Turner and Constable prints hanging on the walls. Charlotte sat on the bed, exhausted. They had spoken very little in the car, both busy processing the dramatic events of the evening and wondering what lay ahead. They had both been looking forward to this for so long, just the two of them, in a room with a bed, but now they were here, it was almost overwhelming.</p><p>Sidney crouched down on the floor beside her, his hand on her knee, looking up at her sympathetically. “All a bit much, isn’t it?” he smiled, as Charlotte tried and failed to choke back her tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she laughed. “This is so lovely. I’m not much of a date, am I?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” he said, stroking her hands, “Shall I run you a bath? Would you like that?” Then he suddenly realised what he’d said. “Oh god, I’m sorry, how stupid of me…”</p><p>Charlotte placed a hand on his arm, looking up into his eyes. “No, it’s fine, honestly. I had therapy for several years and... it’s fine. Really. I’d love a bath.”</p><p>Smiling tenderly and kissing her on the nose, he went through to the ensuite bathroom. “Wow, look at that,” he exclaimed. It was one of those old-fashioned, free-standing baths with wrought iron feet and ornate gold taps. He turned on the water and found some towels. “Listen, while you um... get in, how about I go down and ask the manager for some food to bring up to the room? Crackers and cheese, some fruit, whatever they’ve got? Bottle of wine too, if you like?”</p><p>Standing up, Charlotte came over to him and coiled her arms around his neck. “Thank you Sidney. Thank you for everything. You’re wonderful.” She kissed him, slowly and very sensually.</p><p>“So are you,” he whispered, his hands resting on the small of her back and his lips grazing her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte sank back into the bubbles, savouring the intense heat of the water penetrating her skin and soothing her muscles. She closed her eyes, then opened them again instantly, a flashback suddenly hitting her. Shit, she hadn’t had one of those for a while. She forced herself to breathe calmly and think about nice things. Sidney kissing her on the clifftop. Sidney up against the water cooler. Sidney in the back of the flower shop. Sidney carrying her out of the sea. Sidney saying he was in love with her.</p><p>He appeared in the doorway, bearing a tray of food, which he set down on the floor. Pouring them both a glass of wine, he put Charlotte’s glass on the floor next to her. “What would you like to eat?” he asked as he parked himself on the tiles next to the bath, his long legs splayed out.</p><p>She smiled at him tenderly. “I’m really not that hungry. Maybe some grapes?” She sank down in the bubbles again, grinning mischievously. “Feed them to me.”</p><p>Sidney took a plump white grape and popped it in her mouth, watching as she chewed on it slowly. As she sat up to reach over the rim of the bath and take a sip from her wine glass, his eyes instantly switched to her breasts. She noticed where his gaze was directed and laughed. “Another grape, please.” This time he put the grape between his teeth and, leaning over the bath, transferred it slowly to her mouth, his lips lightly grazing hers, sending a ripple of desire right through her. Then he put another grape in his mouth, but sat back a little, nodding with his head for her to come towards him. Smiling, she rose out of the water, exposing her body as far as the waist and, as they kissed, his hands found her breasts and began to knead them gently.</p><p>“My god, you’re beautiful,” he breathed.</p><p>“You’re pretty gorgeous yourself,” she winked, sinking down into the bubbles once more. “Why don’t you get in?”</p><p>“Shall I?” His wide-eyed enthusiasm made her giggle and she watched in admiration as he peeled off his clothes. Very soon, he was standing in front of her, magnificently naked, and suddenly she felt rather shy. Her gaze dropped just below his navel. He was not yet fully erect, but still pretty impressive. He climbed into the bath and carefully settled himself at the tap end, wincing as his neck hit the hard metal. They rearranged their legs to accommodate each other and a small amount of water splashed over the sides. Sidney leaned back, looking right at her. Neither said a word as they held each other’s gaze. Suddenly she felt something between her legs; his knee was bent and his toes were grazing her thigh. The pad of his big toe then made its way across her thighs, resting between them, gently rubbing her. She looked at him in surprise and he chuckled. “Do you like that?” he asked in his deep, rasping voice.</p><p>Instead of a response, she extended her own leg to return the favour, running her foot slowly up and down his cock. “Do <em>you</em> like that?” she laughed. It was obvious from his response that he most certainly did. He suddenly emerged from his end of the bath, the water splashing over the sides again, and the next thing she knew he was over her, kissing her, touching her, his hands exploring every part of her, his lips all over her breasts. Then, moving back a little and spanning his hands around her waist, he lifted her body above the level of the water and buried his head between her legs, eagerly sucking, kissing and licking, making her cry out in delight and causing more and more water to splash onto the floor.</p><p>“Don’t stop,” she urged, “please.”</p><p>He raised his head, grinning. “Charlotte, if we flood this hotel, I’ll never be able to show my face round here again. Come on.”</p><p>Extending his hand to her, they stepped out of the bath together. Sidney took a moment to sweep her naked body with his eyes, entranced by what he saw. Enveloping her in a fluffy towel, he scooped her up in his arms, much as he had done that day on the beach, and carried her through to the four poster bed, kissing her as they went.</p><p>“Sidney...” she said, looking up at him, “I’m on the pill by the way.”</p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>“Yes. I get terrible periods. Is it... okay?”</p><p>“Yes. It’s okay. I promise,” he said, and kissed her again.</p><p> </p><p>No barriers, no interference, no interruptions, just two naked bodies, entwined around each other on a warm, soft bed. It was quite unlike the breathless urgency of their previous encounters. As his fingers and tongue traced every inch of her skin, storing it in his memory, as he kissed her moles, licked her earlobes, sucked her nipples, teased her wet lips and, finally, filled her with his aching warmth, Charlotte had never felt so cherished, so desired, so loved. Her hands danced over his hips, his navel, his chest, his shoulder blades and down his back, grasping his thighs, willing him to go deeper, as their breathing quickened and their cries filled the room.</p><p>Although both were already exhausted, they barely slept that night. They cuddled in bed, eating the cheese and crackers and drinking the wine, spilling crumbs all over the sheets, talking about anything and everything, dozing on each other’s shoulders before arousing each other yet again. They made love over and over, in every position imaginable, each more adventurous than the last. Charlotte had never felt so free from artifice, so uninhibited, so carefree, or quite simply, so happy. Sidney watched in wonder as she abandoned herself to his tongue and his touch and his thrusts time and time again, now more certain than ever that with her, he could move on, they could both move on, and that their future together would be everything he had ever dreamed of.</p><p>Sometime around four in the morning, he collapsed, exhausted, inside her, for the fifth or possibly the sixth time that night - he had stopped counting - his hot breath on her neck as she kissed his beautiful jawline over and over.</p><p>“Perhaps we should get some sleep,” she whispered.</p><p>Sidney raised himself up a little to look at her. “Charlotte, I... I lo...”</p><p>“Sssh,” she said, placing her finger against his lips. “Don’t say it.”</p><p>“Why not?” he asked, burying his head in her breasts and gently tickling her waist, “Why won’t you let me say it?”</p><p>She lifted his head with both hands. “Because you don’t need to say it, Sidney. I can feel it, in the way you look at me, in everything you do. Can’t you feel it too?” she smiled, tears filling her eyes.</p><p>“Yes,” he said, kissing her. “But I’m going to say it anyway. I love you, Charlotte.”</p><p>Closing her eyes in happiness, Charlotte kissed him again, then they both fell into a dreamless, blissful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s a bit dramatic… but nobody dies...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Charlotte woke with a start, her subconscious spurring her into action. It was already light outside, the grey dawn seeping through the curtains. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, which felt dry and scratchy, then broke into a grin at the sight of the beautiful man next to her, who was sleeping soundly, his arms outstretched, lightly snoring. She jumped out of bed to find her bag, scrambling for her phone. Shit, she had left it on silent after the meeting. Five missed calls and two messages. She made a quick phone call then turned her attention to her lover, who was still fast asleep.</p><p>“Sidney,” she gently shook him awake. “I’m really sorry, I’ve got to go.”</p><p>“What?” he said blearily, hauling himself up against the pillows. “What time is it?”</p><p>“It’s only eight o’clock. But Vera’s been trying to get hold of me. Jim was taken into hospital a couple of hours ago.”</p><p>Sidney sat up, instantly awake. “I’ll come with you. Yes, of course I will...” he urged, sensing her reluctance. “How will you get there otherwise? Come here.” He drew her into his arms and held her tight.</p><p>Sidney made them a quick cup of tea from the hospitality tray as Charlotte got dressed. She took a few sips but was anxious to leave. “I’m so sorry to cut this short. We don’t have much luck, do we?” She smiled sadly.</p><p>“Charlotte,” he said, drawing her to him and kissing the top of her head, “that was worth every minute. It was incredible.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was,” she grinned, kissing him on the lips. “Come on, we’d better go.”</p><p> </p><p>Vera’s face fell as she saw Sidney approaching down the hospital corridor with Charlotte. “What’s he doing here?”</p><p>“He brought me here, Vera. I’m sorry, but you’re just going to have to get used to it. How’s Jim?”</p><p>Vera’s face crumpled. “Not good. But he’s still conscious. And... he wants to speak to you, Charlotte.”</p><p>“Okay, shall we go in together?” Charlotte asked softly, putting her arm round her aunt.</p><p>“I’ll wait here a while,” said Sidney, taking a seat in the corridor. “It’s a bit early to go back to Tom’s.” He closed his eyes, nodding off as Charlotte and her aunt went onto the ward.</p><p>Charlotte sat by Jim’s bedside, holding his hand, trying not to show her distress at the tubes sticking out of him and the machinery surrounding him. After a few minutes of silence, Jim indicated with his head and Charlotte bent down to hear what he wanted to say. “She needs to tell you, Charlotte. She needs to tell you the truth,” he said in a dry whisper.</p><p>Puzzled, Charlotte turned to Vera, sitting motionless on the other side of the hospital bed. “He said you need to tell me the truth.” Her knuckles whitened. “What does he mean, Vera?”</p><p>The lines deepened on Vera’s forehead. She looked down at her lap, wringing her hands nervously. Jim made an effort to turn his head towards his wife. “Go on,” he urged, “you promised.”</p><p>Vera raised her head, eyes watery and full of the pain that she normally kept so well concealed. She took a deep breath. “I’m not your aunt, Charlotte.”</p><p>Charlotte’s eyes widened, as she looked from Vera to Jim and back to Vera.</p><p>“Pamela wasn’t my sister. She was my daughter.”</p><p>Charlotte gulped, unable to speak. Vera continued. “I’m so sorry. It’s a long story. I’ve only ever wanted to protect you, Charlotte.”</p><p>“Is Jim...?” Charlotte was trembling with shock.</p><p>Vera shook her head. “No. I married Jim much later. We couldn’t have our own children.” She hesitated. “I was only sixteen, Charlotte.”</p><p>Vera recounted the sad tale of how her own mother, Edna, ashamed of her daughter’s pregnancy, had hidden her away, forcing her to pretend that Pamela was her baby sister, and Pam had never known any different. And then the same thing had happened to Pam. Pregnant with Charlotte at eighteen, but unable to cope with the tense atmosphere and restrictions in the Heywood household, she had run away to Portsmouth with the little money she possessed. After Vera’s parents had passed on, she had tried to extend an olive branch to Pam, but things were never the same between them again, as Pam withdrew further and further into herself, refusing to talk to the woman she thought was her elder sister. As Vera haltingly told the story, Charlotte came to sit beside her, placing one hand in hers and the other in Jim’s.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Charlotte,” said Vera. “I know I should have told you years ago.”</p><p>Charlotte squeezed her hand, choking back the tears. “Did she never know?”</p><p>Vera shook her head. “By the time my mother died, it was too late somehow. Too much water had gone under the bridge. But... after the meeting last night, Jim and I were talking and he made me promise to tell you.” Suddenly, Vera let out a sharp sob, her usual stoicism breaking down. Charlotte hugged her as they  cried together.</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause as both women dried their eyes. Charlotte bit her lip. “Vera. Do you know who my father was?”</p><p>Vera shook her head. “No. She would never tell us. She just ran away. Whether she went with him or not, I don’t know. Anyway, he didn’t stick around.”</p><p>“And Pam’s father...?” Charlotte asked hesitantly.</p><p>Vera sucked in her breath, her mask returning. “Just someone I knew at school. Long time ago now.”</p><p>The two women sat in silence for a while, listening to Jim’s laboured breathing. Finally, Vera broke the silence.</p><p>“You like that Sidney, don’t you?” she asked, a hint of a smile breaking across her face.</p><p>“Yes, I do,” said Charlotte. “I... I want you to accept him, Vera. He’s a good man. And quite different from his brother.”</p><p>“I can see that.” Vera almost laughed. “I am proud of you Charlotte, you know that, don’t you? We both are.”</p><p> </p><p>Some time later, Charlotte emerged into the corridor to get them both some coffee. Sidney opened his eyes, blinking and stretching out the crick in his neck. “You okay, babe? How is he?”</p><p>“Not too bad.” She came and stood next to him, pulling his head into her chest and ruffling his soft, dark hair. “You’d better get home, hadn’t you?”</p><p>“I guess.” He looked at his watch. “Nearly lunchtime. I’ll pop round to Tom’s, I need to talk to him.” He frowned, observing her blotchy face. “You’re sure you’re okay?” He drew her onto his lap and she lay her head against his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m fine, honestly,” she smiled. She was still struggling to take in the enormity of Vera’s dramatic revelations, but although it had been a huge shock, she felt quietly hopeful about the future. “We… we’ve been having a heart-to-heart. I’m so tired though, I’ll explain later.” She yawned. “But I think things are going to be okay. She understands about you, I think. But give her time – she’s been through a lot.”</p><p>Charlotte looked up at him and he kissed her tenderly. “You both have.”</p><p>She nodded, tears in her eyes. “Yes, that’s true.”</p><p>“Come on,” he said, squeezing her tightly, “let’s go down to the café. I’ll get a coffee to take with me.”</p><p>At the entrance to the hospital, they parted ways. He gently stroked her hair. “I’ll call you later, okay?”</p><p>“Okay. I really enjoyed last night, you know,” Charlotte grinned.</p><p>“Yeah, I could tell,” he grinned back. “You wore me out. But I’m certainly not complaining.” They both laughed. “Will you come and stay with me soon, in London? When… you know…” he tilted his head to one side.</p><p>“Of course I will.”</p><p>Sidney drew her into his arms and gave her a long, loving kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*************************************</p><p> </p><p>Sidney parked his Ford Focus on the drive next to the shiny black Hyundai and rang the bell. No answer. He tried again. Eventually, Jenny came padding to the door.</p><p>“Oh, hi Sidney,” she said, swishing her long blonde hair out of her face. Sidney often thought of her and Alicia as older than they were; they seemed to have already adopted the attitudes and habits of teenagers, even though they were only eleven and nine, but right now, Jenny looked much more like the child she actually was. Sidney followed her into the living room where her brother and sister were huddled on the big white sofa, watching a film on the enormous flatscreen TV. There was a large box of Celebrations on the table in front of them, wrappers discarded everywhere and smears of chocolate staining the white leather.</p><p>Henry looked up and grinned. “Uncle Sidney!” he exclaimed happily.</p><p>“Where’s your mum and dad?” asked Sidney, concerned.</p><p>Henry and Alicia both looked at Jenny, who shifted on her feet. “They had a row. Dad’s gone out somewhere and Mum’s upstairs.”</p><p>“Okay,” frowned Sidney, sitting down on the sofa next to them and stretching his long arms around Henry and Alicia, while Jenny lolled at the other end. They sat in silence for a while, watching the film, some cartoon or other that Sidney vaguely recognised.</p><p>Henry cuddled up to his uncle. “I don’t like it when they shout at each other,” he said forlornly.</p><p>“No,” Sidney agreed, holding him tighter.</p><p>“Where have you been, Sidney?” asked Alicia, looking up at her uncle with affection.</p><p>“Oh, I was with my girlfriend, Charlotte,” he smiled, feeling warm and fuzzy inside at the mention of her name and the memory of their night together.</p><p>“The lady who came to the beach?” asked Henry. “I liked her.”</p><p>“Yes,” nodded Sidney, “I like her too. A lot.” He sighed happily. “So, have you had lunch already? Is there any left? I didn’t manage to get breakfast.”</p><p>“We haven’t had lunch,” said Jenny, gazing ahead into the distance. “Mum threw it on the floor.”</p><p>“She was cross with Daddy because he didn’t come home for dinner last night,” added Alicia.</p><p>“But we found these chocolates,” said Henry gleefully, rubbing his sticky hands together.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s going to be happy about that,” laughed Sidney. He frowned again. “Where did you say your mum was?”</p><p>“Upstairs,” said Alicia, “in the bath I think.”</p><p>Every muscle in Sidney’s body instantly tensed and his blood ran cold. He rose from the sofa. “I’ll just go and make sure she’s alright,” he said quietly. He closed the living room door, then mounted the stairs two at a time. The bathroom door was wide open, there was water in the tub but no one in the bath. A bottle of red wine, nearly empty, was on the tiled floor.</p><p>“Mary!” he called, but there was no answer. Fuck, where was she? He swung open the door to Mary and Tom’s bedroom to see his sister-in-law, spreadeagled on the king size bed, a towel loosely draped over her body, but she wasn’t moving. A wine glass was discarded on the floor, its contents seeping into the cream shag pile carpet, staining it like blood. He tried to rouse Mary; she was warm to the touch, and still breathing, but appeared to have lost consciousness. <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck.</em> Sidney whipped out his phone from his pocket and dialled 999. “Ambulance please, quickly,” he urged down the line, giving the operator the address and attempting to describe what was wrong with the patient. While he waited for the paramedics to call him back, he checked her airways, which thankfully were clear, and carefully moved her into the recovery position. Hopefully she was just zonked out from the effects of the wine, the bath, the medication she was taking. Hopefully it wasn’t anything more serious. He wrapped the towel around her to cover her modesty, unsure what else to do, then ran to the top of the stairs and called down to Jenny.</p><p>Jenny appeared at the bottom. “What is it?” she asked, about to come up.</p><p>“No, stay there Jenny, please.” Good god, no. Images flashed into his mind of the story Charlotte had told him only the day before. “Listen, your mum’s not feeling well. I’ve had to call an ambulance but don’t worry, she’s going to be alright. Can you call your dad please, and tell him to come home? Right now.” Jenny nodded. “Good girl.”</p><p>Sidney exhaled, rubbing his temples in fear, anxiety, frustration, he didn’t know what exactly, and went back to the bedroom to check on Mary. He found her dressing gown and managed to get it wrapped around her before the ambulance arrived, blue lights flashing. The children watched in horror as their mother was carried out of the house on a stretcher. Fortunately, a neighbour, roused by the commotion from her Sunday afternoon nap, agreed to stay with the children until Tom returned, so Sidney climbed in the back of the ambulance. As they raced towards the hospital, Sidney thought he saw Tom’s Jaguar going in the opposite direction, at some speed. Good god, he thought, what a mess. All that money, the big house, the shiny cars, and none of it really meant a thing. He held Mary’s hand, willing her to wake and, as the ambulance bumped along the roads towards Sanditon General Hospital, she began to stir.</p><p>As they reached A&amp;E, Sidney jumped out of the ambulance and, who should he see walking across the car park but Charlotte. She ran over to him.</p><p>“Sidney, what the hell?”</p><p>He explained briefly. She could see the panic in his eyes and took his hands in hers, squeezing them gently. “I’ve got to go in with her, Tom’s not home yet. How’s Jim?”</p><p>“He’s comfortable,” she replied. “I’m just popping home to get Vera some food and a change of clothes. She won’t leave his side.”</p><p>Sidney briefly smiled. “She’s not that bad really, your aunt, is she?”</p><p>“Guess what? She’s not my aunt. She’s my gran.”</p><p>“What?!” He scratched his head. What a day this was turning out to be.</p><p>She nodded. “Yes. I’ll tell you about it another time. You’d better go.” She indicated towards Mary, who was being transferred from the ambulance by the paramedics.</p><p>“I guess I’ll see you when I see you then,” he said, shrugging in a resigned manner. “I was supposed to go back to London tonight, but...” His phone began to ring. It was Tom.</p><p>Charlotte cupped his face in her hands and gave him a loving kiss. “Call me later. Oh, and Sidney. I love you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, Mary's not going to die, I'm not that perverse!<br/>There might be a few more chapters to go of this story now...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. An emotional day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, it’s not the last chapter after all… :)  These characters have quite a lot to sort out, don’t they? Let’s see how it goes… Thanks for the encouragement to continue it! As I said at the beginning, this story is inspired by Sanditon but kind of has a life of its own, so don’t expect everyone to act true to nature.<br/>I am not very good at medical stuff, which is probably why the details have been deliberately vague up to now, so if I’ve got this wrong, I apologise...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>For the second time that day, Sidney sat in a hospital corridor, while Mary was being attended by the doctors and nurses. He felt completely hollowed out, all his emotions spent. And yet, there was one emotion burning brightly inside him, keeping him going. Love. Had he said those words too soon? Had she? Did it matter? They were only words, after all. They had both shown by their actions how much they cared for each other and when things had gone. wrong, their first instinct had been to support each other. Charlotte had been through so much in her young life and yet she was one of the bravest, strongest people he had ever met. Not to mention her fierce intelligence, her persistence, her honesty, her strong values, which he shared, her humour and her zest for life. And then of course, there was the physical side of things. Sidney had had more than a few lovers, before and after Lisa, but he had never had an experience quite like the previous night at the Honeysuckle Hotel. Their repeated lovemaking had varied between intense, carnal desire and slow, sensual, tender passion, but it had all felt so completely and utterly natural. At no time had he felt like he was performing, an uncomfortable sensation he had often experienced in the past. In between, they had cuddled and laughed and talked together, as if they had known each other for much longer than a mere couple of months. He had been looking for someone like her half his life and he was now as certain as he could be that he never ever wanted to let her go. Tears came to his eyes at the memory of her in his arms, at the warm glow from her body that surrounded him even now, the smile in her eyes that conveyed so much, the sweet, healing kiss of her lips.</p><p>He was woken out of his pleasant reverie by the sight of his elder brother striding down the corridor, an alarmed look on his face.</p><p>“Sidney! Where is she? Can I see her?”</p><p>“Not right now, Tom,” Sidney replied calmly. “The doctors are treating her. They said they’ll come and give us an update soon.”</p><p>“Good god,” groaned Tom, head in hands, as he slumped on the seat next to Sidney. “How on earth did this happen?”</p><p>Sidney regarded him warily. “Where were you, Tom?”</p><p>Tom looked down, embarrassed. “We had an argument. I just needed to get out for a bit, clear my head, you know.”</p><p>“So where did you go?”</p><p>“Oh, you know...” Tom waved his hands.</p><p>“No, Tom, I don’t know. I’m guessing you weren’t at the pub, seeing as you were driving.”</p><p>“I went to see a friend,” Tom said quietly, looking down at the floor.</p><p>“A friend,” Sidney repeated, with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “The same friend you were with on Saturday night, when you didn’t come home for dinner? The same friend you were with on Friday, when we had to drag you out of the pub? Diane Pinkerton, perhaps? What’s going on, Tom?” Charlotte had already mentioned to him about seeing Diane climb out of Tom’s Jaguar just before the public meeting.</p><p>“Look, Sidney,” bluffed Tom, “it’s not what you think. Diane’s been very helpful to me over this hotel business, you know. It helps to have friends on the Planning Committee. And she and Rodney recently divorced, so she’s been a bit lonely. We may have got a little... close. But it’s not what you think. I swear to God.”</p><p>Sidney shook his head in dismay. “And you have the cheek to tell me who I can and can’t go out with. Jesus.” He turned to his brother sharply. “And in the meantime, your wife is... bloody hell, Tom. Do you even know that she’s on anti-depressants?”</p><p>Tom looked up, alarmed. “Is she? How do you know?”</p><p>“I found them in the cupboard the other night, I was looking for teabags, after...” he drifted off, his jaw tensing. Tom had no right to know about that.</p><p>Tom was silent for quite some time. “I’m sorry, Sidney. I’m sorry you had to deal with it. Mary and I... we don’t seem to be able to talk any more, I don’t know what’s gone wrong. Life just gets on top of you, work, the children, the routine and... you kind of forget why you got married in the first place. Sometimes it feels like we’re just two people living in the same house, nothing more.” Tom buried his head in his hands, clearly upset.</p><p>Sidney sighed, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Look, I’m no expert on marriage. But Mary’s a good woman, you have three beautiful children and I know you care about each other deep down. Don’t you? You need to talk to each other, get some professional help even... don’t you agree?”</p><p>Tom nodded grimly. “Something needs to change.”</p><p>Just then a doctor emerged from the treatment room. “Mr Parker?” she enquired, looking at her notes.</p><p>Both men stood up. “Yes?”</p><p>“Sorry,” said Sidney, “this is Mary’s husband, Tom.”</p><p>“Good,” nodded the doctor. “Well, Mary’s coming round now, you’ll be pleased to know. We’ve given her an antidote and... she’s been rather sick, so fortunately we won’t need to pump her stomach. But we’d like to keep her in overnight, just to be on the safe side.” She continued, addressing Sidney.  “It’s a good job you found her when you did. Any longer and it could have been much more serious.”</p><p>“Can I see her?” asked Tom.</p><p>“Yes, in a few minutes or so. We’ll call you in,” replied the doctor, before disappearing back into the room.</p><p>Tom and Sidney embraced in relief. Sidney checked his watch. “Look, I’ll go back to your house and take care of the children, okay? Mrs Davies must have had enough of them by now. I guess I’ll stay tonight as well, I can rearrange my clients tomorrow and Lisa can deal with Will.”</p><p>“Thank you. You’re a good friend, Sidney,” said Tom, choked with emotion. He drew back to look at his younger brother. “And what about Charlotte?” he asked, with a small glint in his eye. “She’s quite a character really, isn’t she?”</p><p>Sidney smiled happily. “She certainly is. She’s very special.” He sighed. “She has her own problems right now though.”</p><p> </p><p>As Tom went onto the ward to see his wife, Sidney went outside to hail a taxi back to Trafalgar House. On the way, he messaged Charlotte.</p><p>
  <em>- Hi darling. How’s things?</em>
</p><p>She replied almost instantly.</p><p>
  <em>- Not too bad. How’s Mary??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- She’s okay, coming round. Could be worse. Tom’s with her now, I’m heading back to look after the kids. I’ll probably stay tonight. I guess I won’t see you though?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No, I need to persuade Vera to go home and get some rest at some stage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- So what was that about her being your gran??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh god, long story. Just a little secret she’s been keeping for over 40 years...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Bloody hell. Families, eh? I’m nearly at the house. Call me when you can?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I will. I miss you already. xx</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I miss you too xx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sidney jumped out of the cab and went over to Mrs Davies’ house to collect Jenny, Alicia and Henry, who were all extremely relieved to know that Mum was going to be fine. They all went into the kitchen where Sidney made baked beans and cheese on toast for everyone. It was the middle of the afternoon already and the first thing he’d eaten all day. They all sat around the long kitchen table, munching on their food and drinking tea and hot chocolate.</p><p>“So what actually happened to Mum?” asked Alicia. “Did she faint?”</p><p>Sidney swallowed. “Yeah, something like that. Sometimes it happens when you have a bath that’s too hot, if there’s not enough ventilation in the room. I guess she hadn’t eaten and she was feeling a bit dizzy. But she’s going to be fine, don’t worry, the doctors are treating her and she’ll be home tomorrow with any luck.”</p><p>There was a pause as they sipped their drinks. Jenny looked directly at Sidney, a challenging look in her eye. “She was drinking wine. She quite often does, you know.”</p><p>Sidney cleared his throat. “Yes. I think she’d had a little, that probably made things worse. It can make you a bit light-headed.”</p><p>Jenny was about to say something else, but looked round the table at her younger brother and sister and stopped herself.</p><p>“Look, you’re all going to have to be kind to mum when she comes back, okay? Look after her, spend some time together, cheer her up a bit? Dad too. Agreed?” smiled Sidney. They all nodded.</p><p>“I’m going to draw her a picture!” cried Henry, rushing off to get his crayons.</p><p>“We could pick her some flowers from the garden tomorrow,” smiled Alicia.</p><p>Only Jenny was silent. Sidney reached across to pat her arm. “Don’t worry, Jenny, things will be fine. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, Sidney lay in bed, exhausted, waiting for Charlotte to call. Tom had returned from the hospital, subdued but relieved. He’d even made the children something to eat and got them into bed. Sidney had excused himself and retired early; he really wasn’t in the mood for another brotherly chat, not just yet anyway. Finally, his phone rang and his mood instantly lifted.</p><p>
  <em>- Hello you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Hello. I’m at home with Vera now. They’ve promised to ring us if anything changes. It’s only a matter of time though.</em>
</p><p><em>- I’m sorry darling. I wish I was there to hold you. </em>He paused.<em> Do you want to tell me about what happened this morning?</em></p><p>At length, Charlotte recounted the story Vera had related to her and Sidney listened, stunned.</p><p>
  <em>- How on earth can someone keep a secret like that for so many years? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I really don't know. I'm still struggling to take it in, to be honest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Have you talked about it anymore since?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Not really. She’s not the easiest person to talk to, you know. I think it’s going to take time to... build bridges, if you like. What about Tom and Mary?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I think that’s going to take time as well. He says he's not having an affair, but I don't know what to believe. God, what a mess. Anyway, more importantly, when are we going to see each other again?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Good question. You know I have some interviews coming up soon? Exeter Council on Friday. I was planning to stay with a friend down there overnight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I have Will all next weekend anyway. I thought you had an interview in London too. Wandsworth, you said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Yeah, the following Wednesday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Then come up and stay with me the night before. Yes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Okay. You’ll have to let me get some sleep though.</em>
</p><p><em>- I might. If you behave yourself. </em>They both laughed. Sidney hesitated. <em>So which job do you like the look of?</em></p><p>
  <em>- Oh, they’re both pretty good. Similar position, Planning Officer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- But... you don’t really want to go back to Exeter, do you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Don’t I?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I think London would suit you much better.</em>
</p><p>Charlotte laughed. <em>We’ll see. Have to get offered the job first! Anyway, I shall look forward to seeing you in your natural habitat.</em></p><p>
  <em>- I can’t wait. I’ll let you go, darling, you must be tired. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Exhausted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Charlotte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Yeah?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I meant what I said, you know. I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I love you too, Sidney. Goodnight.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I believe in miracles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlotte's stolen away on the London coach - well, on the train anyway.<br/>I miss London! I miss going on trains and tube trains, people watching... I used to live there for 10 years (although not in Ealing). This is a longer chapter than usual – I hope you enjoy it… by the way I’m now just winging it with this story, so let me know if it goes off the rails! 😊</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Where did you come from, baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How did you know I needed you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How did you know I needed you so badly</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How did you know I'd give my heart gladly</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yesterday I was one of the lonely people</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now you’re lying close to me, making love to me</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>You sexy thing, Hot Chocolate (1975) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The following Tuesday evening, Charlotte got off the train at London Paddington and made her way down to the Underground. It was ages since she’d been to London and she’d forgotten quite how busy and crowded it could be. Cursing herself for timing her arrival with the rush hour, she followed the hordes of people onto the long, vertiginous escalators, sharply elbowed by someone careering down on her left. Gripping onto the rail for dear life, she watched the posters advertising West End shows and sexual health clinics go by, as the machinery descended all too fast, causing her to nearly stumble as she got off at the bottom and someone behind her to swear as they bumped into her.</p><p>“Sorry,” she said, but the person was already way ahead, having forgotten all about her. She forced herself to breathe deeply; she’d arranged to meet Sidney at the entrance to Ealing Broadway Tube station, but now she was beginning to wish she’d come up to London earlier in the day and met him at his office, as he had initially suggested. He’d reassured her that it was easy to get from Paddington to Ealing, only a hop, skip and a jump on the Tube, but he seemed to have forgotten quite how much of a country bumpkin she really was. She’d spent the previous Friday and Saturday down in Exeter, at her interview, staying with one of her old housemates overnight but, although it was a large, university city, Exeter was much more manageable, the kind of city you could walk around easily, with its beautiful central cathedral and the brooding hills of Dartmoor glimpsed in the distance.</p><p>The interview had gone well, but she hadn’t stayed long with her friend as, sadly, two days after his admission to hospital, Jim had passed away, with Vera at his side. Although her aunt and uncle, correction her grandmother and step-grandfather, had always been a little reserved and taciturn, they had been very loyal and caring towards each other, in their own way. Vera had always worn the trousers; Jim was a very quiet, unassuming man, perhaps a little henpecked, but always affectionate towards Charlotte, more so than Vera. Charlotte’s mind was still reeling with the revelation of the secret that her grandmother had held onto for so many years, a secret that she had never even told her own daughter. Charlotte had no memory of her great-grandmother, Edna – or indeed her great-grandfather Peter - but she must have been a very forbidding presence. While Vera had buckled under her authority, Pam had rebelled and, sadly, not managed to make her own way in life, always fiercely resenting her family.</p><p>Charlotte shook herself; she was drifting along with the crowds without really knowing where she was going. Hammersmith and City line to White City, Central line to Ealing Broadway. Easy. She squeezed onto the Tube train, apologising profusely as she got shoved further and further down the carriage. The train lurched off and she nearly fell into the lap of a grey-haired man in a grey suit, sitting in front of her, reading his paper. He looked up and tutted at her.</p><p>“Sorry,” she said, wedging her small suitcase between her legs and attempting to use it as an anchor. There was a loop hanging from the rail above her head, but she wasn’t quite tall enough to reach it and the nearest pole was not within her grasp. A young man in baggy sweatpants with a huge baseball cap on his head noticed her anxiety and tapped her on the arm.</p><p>“Hey, do you want a seat?” he smiled.</p><p>“Oh no, no I’m okay,” she said.</p><p>But he stood up. “Come on man, it’s fine.”</p><p>Thanking him, Charlotte smiled gratefully and perched on the seat next to the man with the paper, whose manspread legs were forcing her to press her knees together tightly, balancing her small suitcase on her lap. As the train rumbled along, she gazed around at the multitude of human beings, jostling against each other, their bodies pressed together so tightly they could probably smell each other’s armpits, marvelling at how little notice they took of each other. Discreetly, she observed the men and women sitting opposite her, wondering what they had done that day, what kind of lives they had, whether they had someone waiting at home for them, whether they too had recently had a family member die, or had recently fallen madly in love, or had been through the stress of an interview. You never could tell. All these millions of people with their millions of lives. Somewhere out there, in this city of ten million people, was one man. One man who was beginning to mean more and more to her every day. She pictured him in his flat, preparing some food for them, or maybe having a shower after work. Hmm, that was a nice thought. How random was it that, out of the 30-odd million men living in the country, she had chanced upon this one man and fallen deeply in love with him. And a pretty gorgeous man, at that. Were they true soulmates, was it written in the stars? Charlotte wasn’t sure she really believed in all that rubbish. But still, it was strange how a random encounter on the way to work one day, a crossing of paths, had ignited a spark of passion and then enmeshed their lives together, who knew for how long, perhaps for good?</p><p>A woman sitting opposite glanced up and gave her a sharp glare, and Charlotte averted her gaze, pretending she was reading the advertising above the woman’s head. Of course, you weren’t supposed to make eye contact on the train in London, it wasn’t like Sanditon, or even Exeter, everyone stayed in their own little protective bubble, not speaking, ignoring each other, avoiding each other’s gaze. Until something dramatic happened, like an accident or a terrorist incident, and then suddenly people became human again, started talking to each other, looking out for each other, rediscovering the ‘Blitz Spirit’ as the papers called it.</p><p>Shit, she’d nearly missed the stop. She barged her way through the crowd to get to the doors, hopped off and then made her way up the escalator to the station entrance. There he was, leaning against the railing in the early evening light, scrolling through his phone, but he must have sensed her arrival, as he looked up and smiled shyly. Dressed casually in jeans and black jacket, Charlotte had almost forgotten quite how devastatingly sexy he was. Earlier in the day, she had dithered for ages about what to wear. It was now September, but still quite warm, so she had discarded her initial idea of jeans for a figure-hugging, knee-length denim skirt and black, V-neck T-shirt with flat, soft-soled trainers, giggling at the thought that a skirt would be easier to access. Sex had hardly been at the forefront of her mind in the last week, but now that the day had come, she couldn’t help thinking about it. How could she not?</p><p>She reached up to stroke his day-old stubble. He grinned, then suddenly pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tightly. “God, I’ve missed you,” he whispered in her ear. Tears sprang to her eyes almost immediately and she could barely speak. She wasn’t usually so overly emotional but, to be fair, she’d been through a lot recently. He kissed her briefly on the lips, looking into her eyes, concerned. “You okay? Journey alright?”</p><p>She nodded. “Yes, fine.”</p><p>Sidney took her suitcase and steered her through the crowds outside the station, remonstrating with some old drunk who nearly walked right into them. Finally, they found themselves on a quieter road where they could actually hear each other speak. Yet neither of them seemed to know what to say. They had spoken on the phone every night that week, especially after Jim’s death, but now that they were face to face, after ten days apart, everything seemed a bit unreal.</p><p>They reached his flat, in a large, white stucco Victorian building on Bedford Place, and he punched in the code to let them in the front door. “2145” he said. “Can you remember that?” She nodded, horribly nervous all of a sudden. This was so different to Sanditon, so different to the beach, the flower shop, the Honeysuckle Hotel. Here they were, in the westernmost reaches of this vast, sprawling city, amongst the concrete tower blocks, the homeless people huddled on every corner, the dog shit, the litter, the graffiti, the vibrant, colourful crowds, and their summer romance seemed to have hurtled right back to reality. From a sleepy old seaside town to a 21<sup>st</sup> century global metropolis. And yet, they were just two people. Two human beings. The same people, the same bodies. Somehow, they needed to reconnect.</p><p>They climbed the stairs to the flat on the second floor and Sidney placed her suitcase in the hall, unsure what to do next. He had been so looking forward to seeing her, but now she was here, everything felt strange. “Cup of tea?” he smiled. Always the answer to everything.</p><p>She nodded. “Thanks.” Before disappearing off to the kitchen, he showed her through to the lounge, where she sat down on his rather shabby black sofa and took off her trainers and socks, stretching out her feet. It was a spacious, light-filled room, although quite sparsely furnished. There was an old-fashioned fireplace, not in use but surrounded by beautifully ornate green tiles, and some photos on the mantelpiece above it. Charlotte got up to take a look at the photos, which were mostly of William at various stages of his development. She couldn’t identify Lisa in any of them, but there was also a photo of an older woman with the same dark eyes as Sidney and a smiling, kindly face. As she was looking at it, Sidney came into the room bearing their drinks.</p><p>She turned to smile at him. “Is that your mum?” He nodded. “She looks very friendly,” Charlotte continued. Sidney was about to approach and embrace her, but Charlotte abruptly turned and started rooting through her shoulder bag, then pulled out her wallet. Opening it, she showed him a small, rather faded photo of a woman with curly brown hair. “That’s my mum,” she said. “That’s Pam.”</p><p>Sidney smiled. “She looks a lot like you. Very pretty.”</p><p>“Yes, people always say that,” replied Charlotte. She looked down, chewing her lip, then suddenly a loud sob emerged from somewhere deep inside her, followed by an avalanche of tears, totally unexpected.</p><p>“Hey, come here,” said Sidney, pulling her towards him on the sofa, holding her close.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she spluttered, “I haven’t really cried at all since... you know. I’ve just been keeping going and...”</p><p>“Sssh....” he said, “you can cry now.”</p><p> </p><p>Several minutes later, Charlotte lifted her head. “Thanks. I think I needed that,” she laughed, wiping her eyes. “Sorry, I’ve made your T-shirt all wet. Can I use your bathroom? I must look a fright.”</p><p>He smiled. “You look fine. It’s just along the hallway, you can’t miss it.”</p><p>When she returned, a little tidier, they sat on the sofa, close together, sipping their tea. Charlotte tucked her bare legs up underneath her and leaned into his chest, as he wrapped an arm around her and stroked her hair. “You sure you should be doing all these interviews? Can’t you postpone them? I’m sure they’d understand.”</p><p>Charlotte shrugged. “I want to get on with it. I... I really need to get away from Vera’s.” She frowned. “I mean, obviously I’ll support her and visit her, but... I can’t stay there much longer. Not now. She has friends, she’s not alone. And I’m trying to persuade her to advertise for someone to work in the shop.”</p><p>“When’s the funeral?”</p><p>“Friday week.”</p><p>“Would you like me to come down? Be there with you?”</p><p>“Really? Would you do that?” Charlotte turned her head, her large, luminous eyes gazing into his.</p><p>“Of course. Why not? I want to be there for you.”</p><p>“Oh Sidney...” Charlotte set her mug down on the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally, they kissed, a kiss that was bursting with the deep emotion they both felt and the intense need to reconnect after being so abruptly dragged apart by tragic events. But the kiss was not enough; the need they both felt was a thousand times stronger and deeper than a mere brushing of lips. Charlotte swung her legs over his lap, her tight skirt riding up, and urgently lifted his T-shirt up over his head, desperate to be as close as possible to the warm, hard rock of his chest, which she covered in kisses. He responded in kind, ripping off her T-shirt, roughly tugging away her black bra and cupping her full, soft breasts in his palms as they kissed again and again. Kneeling up above his lap, Charlotte raised her breasts to his mouth and he buried his head in them hungrily, his stubble scratching her and his teeth nipping her skin, while he lifted her skirt higher and higher, his fingers fumbling to find her wetness.</p><p>Neither of them could wait a moment longer. She unzipped his jeans hastily, tugging them down just far enough and, without even removing her knickers, lowered herself slowly down onto him. They both shouted out in relief as their bodies merged. Charlotte opened her eyes, gazing into his and gripping onto his shoulders as she gradually quickened her rhythm, which he eagerly followed. His head thrown back against the sofa, his hands clasped around her bum, he kept his eyes locked with hers, as they both released all their tension, passion and love into each other.</p><p>Charlotte collapsed against his shoulder, breathless, as Sidney stroked her back and kissed her forehead. “Well, hello there, Miss Heywood,” he said, with a dirty laugh.</p><p>“Hello to you too, Mr Parker,” she giggled, kissing him on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they peeled themselves off the sofa, finished their now stone-cold tea, and Charlotte unpacked her suitcase, hung up her clothes for her interview the next day, and had a long, hot shower in Sidney’s surprisingly clean and tidy bathroom, washing the dirt and grime of London out of her hair, while he cooked dinner. Once dressed, she sat on his large divan bed to comb her hair, looking out of the window at the tall buildings of the vast, sprawling city. He poked his head round the door.</p><p>“It’s ready.”</p><p>“Thanks.” She smiled at him. “Nice flat you’ve got here.”</p><p>He grimaced. “I haven’t really made it cosy yet. I’ve decorated Will’s room but I haven’t done much to the rest. It’s a bit functional really.” Needs a woman’s touch, he thought to himself.</p><p>“I can’t wait to get my own place again,” she said, as they sat down at the kitchen table.</p><p>Something in the casual way she said it made Sidney’s heart drop. He shook himself. He had known her for what, two months? And they had only properly been together for a couple of weeks. Yet right from the start, his desire for her had been of a possessive kind, which scared him a little. He had never felt like that about Lisa, or any other woman for that matter. Almost as soon as he met her, he had experienced a strange feeling that she was his and she belonged to him, which perhaps accounted for some of his extreme reactions in the early days of their acquaintance. Best keep his feelings to himself; the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off, particularly as she was going through such an emotional time. So, over their pasta, salad and water – no wine, they both needed a clear head in the morning – he tried to keep the conversation light, or as light as possible, considering everything they had both been through in the last few weeks.</p><p>After discussing her interview preparation and the latest developments in the ‘Save Sanditon’ campaign, he filled her in on Tom and Mary’s situation. Mary had come home from hospital on the Monday after her accident and was recovering well, physically at least. She had already had some appointments with a health professional to discuss her medication and her other problems and had even mooted the idea of going back to college to brush up her secretarial skills, once she was feeling better. Whether her marriage would recover was another matter, but Tom had taken some time off work to be with his family and the possibility of marriage counselling had been mentioned. Sidney was still no wiser as to whether Tom and Diane’s relationship was anything other than professional, but thought it best to keep out of the matter.</p><p>“Doesn’t Mary have any family who can help?” asked Charlotte, concerned.</p><p>“Ah, that’s the thing,” Sidney replied. “Her brother’s been living in Australia for as long as anyone can remember – he has his own family out there – and after her dad died a few years ago, her mum moved out there to live near him. But I think Tom’s been in touch with them. She really could do with some extra support at the moment.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good. But hang on,” said Charlotte, twisting her fork in the pasta, “you knew she was on anti-depressants, but Tom had no idea? How is that possible?”</p><p>Sidney looked down at his food. “Well, she didn’t know that I knew. I found them in the cupboard you see, one night when... oh God,” he put down his fork and took a sip of water. “I guess I’d better tell you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You have to promise not to tell a soul.” She nodded.</p><p>So he recounted the whole story of that Thursday night, which had ended with Mary asleep on the sofa and Sidney barricading himself in the spare bedroom. Charlotte listened, wide-eyed, her expression changing from shock, to mirth,  then dismay, at the image of Sidney attempting to defend himself from the advances of his brother’s wife.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said, nearly spitting out her water, “I really shouldn’t laugh. It’s not funny at all. Bloody hell, Sidney. Really, did you not even have an inkling?”</p><p>“No. Why should I? I’ve known her for fifteen years, for Christ’s sake. She was very embarrassed the next morning though.”</p><p>“No wonder she was a bit... cold the day after, remember, when she surprised us in the office.”</p><p>“God yes,” he said, shaking his head at the memory. “That was bad timing on her part, wasn’t it?”</p><p>They both giggled, but then his expression grew serious. “Look, they obviously have a lot of problems to sort out. I don’t really know how things are going to be – with you, I mean. Mary told me that she knew your mum at school. And... um... she wasn’t that nice about her, I’m afraid. But I’m sure she didn’t mean it,” he added quickly, seeing her hurt expression.</p><p>“Oh,” she shrugged, “I’m used to that. People just listen to gossip, don’t they? Instead of making up their own minds.”</p><p>Sidney reached across to take her hand. “It doesn’t change a thing, Charlotte. We’re together now and nobody – and nothing – is going to drive us apart. Agreed?”</p><p>She squeezed his hand and nodded. “Yes. And then there’s Vera.” She rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll work on her. And your son, of course. I still haven’t really met him properly, have I? Not to mention your ex.” She bit her lip.</p><p>Sidney shrugged. “Well, it’s not like you and Lisa have to be best friends, is it? She’s alright, on a good day. And you certainly don’t need to worry about Will, he’s the easy one,” he smiled. “He’s bound to love you. Just like his dad.”</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, they retired to Sidney’s bedroom, where they slowly removed each other’s clothes and made love wordlessly in the dim light, taking time to re-familiarise themselves with every little curve and bump of each other’s skin, re-inhaling each other’s unique scent, the remembrance of which would stay with them until the next time they met. Sidney spent a long time reacquainting himself with her exquisite taste and, for the first time since they had met, she returned the favour, much to his delight, before he entangled his limbs around hers and filled her with all the love and adoration he possessed in every bone of his body.</p><p>They lay in the dark, just able to glimpse the outline of each other’s bodies, stroking each other’s faces and kissing tenderly. “I’m so glad I met you, Charlotte,” he said, his voice nearly breaking.</p><p>“Well, the feeling’s mutual, you know,” she smiled, kissing him again. “Although I wasn’t all that sure about you at first.” She hesitated. “You did rather jump to conclusions about me. I mean, I know you were going through a difficult time, but...”</p><p>Sidney lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. “I know. I’m sorry. It’s hard to explain.” He took a deep breath. “This might sound crazy, but somehow I knew I wanted you right from the start, and I didn’t want anything to get in the way. I guess I had a hard time believing you might feel the same way, believing I could trust you.”</p><p>Charlotte rolled onto his chest and kissed his cheek. “Well, I’m here now. And I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another long-ish chapter (still winter, still in lockdown here...) This chapter follows Sidney and Charlotte from London to Sanditon to Brinshore as they navigate the new developments in their lives. There’s quite an intimate scene at the end... I’m not sure what came over me... so you can skip it when you see the stars if that’s not your thing (or if that’s all you’re here for, skip the rest! But the rest is fun too. Honest.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Charlotte woke to the touch of Sidney’s hand on her arm. “Hey sleepyhead, it’s 7.45. Brought you a cup of tea. I’ve left out some stuff in the kitchen for your breakfast, just help yourself. I’m off to work now. Your interview’s at ten, isn’t it?”</p><p>Charlotte hauled herself up against the pillows. “Yes, 10.15,” she yawned. “Thanks.”</p><p>Sidney’s gaze instantly dropped to her bare breasts. “Shit,” he swallowed, “I wish I could stay a bit longer. My first client’s at nine.”</p><p>She laughed. He was already dressed in his immaculate navy blue suit, his hair neat and his jawline cleanly shaven. He stroked her cheek. “You sure you can’t stay tonight?” Every night, he thought. From now to infinity.</p><p>“Sorry, I have to open up the shop tomorrow. I promised.”</p><p>“Tell you what,” he brightened, “why don’t you meet me for lunch after your interview, before you get the train back?”</p><p>“Okay,” she smiled. “That’d be nice. I’ll call you when I’m done.”</p><p>“Right, I’ve got to go,” he sighed, sneaking another look at her breasts. He couldn’t resist it. He lowered his head and kissed them both, several times, then turned his attention to her mouth. He clambered on top of her. “Maybe I just about have time...” he groaned.</p><p>“Sidney,” she admonished him, “Go to work! I have to get ready.”</p><p>He stood up, grinning, and kissed her one last time. “Okay. Good luck. I’ll be thinking of you.”</p><p> </p><p>At 1.30, Charlotte found herself outside the offices of Knightley &amp; Bennett in Holborn. Navigating London on the Tube had been a lot easier that day, if a little tiring. The night at Sidney’s had left her feeling more relaxed than she’d been in a long time, and the interview had gone really well. As she entered the building, the receptionist, a woman in her fifties, peered over her glasses at Charlotte. “Can I help you?”</p><p>“I’m here to see Sidney... Mr Parker.”</p><p>“Do you have an appointment?”</p><p>“Um... no, we’re meeting for lunch, my name’s Charlotte Heywood.”</p><p>The woman instantly broke into a smile. “Of course, yes, he told me about you. I’m Maureen.” She offered her hand. “I’ll just go and get him.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney ushered her into Brown’s, where the head waiter showed them to their table. Charlotte looked around admiringly at the tastefully decorated dining room with its dark wood furniture and strategically placed pot plants. It was busy, but not too crowded, full of business men and women entertaining their clients or chatting with colleagues.</p><p>“Do you often come here with your clients?” she asked.</p><p>Sidney laughed. “No. Most of my clients can’t afford this type of restaurant.” He grimaced. “I have been known to take some of them down to the local café and buy them a meal though, when it’s obvious they haven’t eaten for days. I’ve hardly ever been here actually. Special treat, just for you.”</p><p>“Well thank you, it’s lovely,” smiled Charlotte. “Funny to think it’s the first time we’ve been out for a meal together. Or even a drink.”</p><p>After perusing the menu, Sidney ordered the chicken schnitzel and Charlotte the roast salmon. “Do you want some wine to celebrate?” he asked.</p><p>She shook her head. “I’d better stick to water. I might get lost on the Tube otherwise.”</p><p>He smiled. “That’s fine. I have a client at 3.30 anyway. And I have to pick Will up later. Lisa asked me earlier, last minute as usual.”</p><p>“How’s he finding school?” Charlotte asked.</p><p>“He’s loving it,” Sidney smiled, “but he’s only doing half-days at the moment, so it’s a bit tricky, we’re having to juggle things with a childminder. So, come on, how was the interview?” he asked, as they waited for their food.</p><p>“Yeah, really good, I think. Oh, by the way, I got an email from Exeter this morning and they’ve offered me the job. To start next month.”</p><p>“That’s great.” He tried to look pleased for her. “So, err… what did you say?”</p><p>“I said I couldn’t let them know just yet. I’ve had another interview offer from Southampton City Council as well.” She exhaled. “This is all quite exhausting, to be honest. I haven’t finished my dissertation yet either, although my supervisor said I could have an extension. And then I’m working in the shop the rest of the week, we’re so behind on our orders.”</p><p>Sidney leaned across to caress her hand. “Charlotte. You can’t do everything. Get someone else in the shop, at least temporarily.” He smiled. “I’m not surprised they all want you though.”</p><p>“Well in Exeter, they’d heard all about the ‘Save Sanditon’ campaign, they said they were very impressed. And of course, Georgia gave me a great reference.”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about that,” Sidney said, as their food arrived. “I think I should step back from the project. I’d be more than happy to pass the work on to Otis, as long as Tom pays him properly.”</p><p>“Well Georgia would like that, I’m sure,” grinned Charlotte. “You know they’ve been texting each other?”</p><p>“Yes, I’d heard.” He raised his eyebrows. “They’d make an interesting pair. He’s a good bloke though. Had some um... problems with gambling in the past, but he’s on the straight and narrow now.” He hesitated, tapping his fork nervously on the side of his plate. “So um... if you get offered this job in Wandsworth, which one will you take?”</p><p>“Hmm... well... I’m familiar with Exeter, of course, it would be easy to move back there. London would be great, but it’s very expensive.” There was a slightly teasing look in her eye. “But then Esther’s going to be looking for her own place soon, so maybe...”</p><p>Sidney swallowed, then simply blurted it out. “There is another solution, you know.”</p><p>Clasping her knife and fork tightly, Charlotte stared at him. “You’re not serious?”</p><p>He blushed. “I am. I can’t think of anything I’d like more,” he said quietly. “But no pressure. Honestly.”</p><p>Charlotte gulped. “Well, I’ll think about it,” she said shyly. “I have to get the job first.”</p><p>“Ealing’s quite handy for getting down to the West country,” he said, attempting to move the conversation on. “We could drive down to Sanditon together, check up on our crazy families.”</p><p>“I can drive, you know,” she said, spearing her salmon, “I had a car when I was in Bristol but I sold it when I went back to uni.”</p><p>Sidney shook his head, smiling. “You never fail to amaze me.”</p><p>“What, because I can drive a car?” she laughed, in mock horror.</p><p>“No,” he laughed back. “Because... well, considering your start in life... you went to university, you got a good job, I bet you paid for all the driving lessons and everything yourself, didn’t you?” She nodded. “I didn’t, you see, my parents paid for all that, funded me through uni, bought me a car. Just saying.”</p><p>“Hmm, I guess Vera has her uses. She certainly pushed me to be independent.” Charlotte sighed. “She’s still so closed off though. I’m sure...” she frowned, looking down at her plate, “I’m sure she knows more than she’s telling me. I mean, about my mum... maybe even my dad.”</p><p>Sidney squeezed her hand. “Well, give her time. Hopefully you won’t have to wait another forty years.”</p><p> </p><p>All too soon, they had finished their meal, drunk their coffee and it was time for Sidney to go back to the office and for Charlotte to catch her train back to Devon. Sidney walked her to the Tube station and held her tight, oblivious to the swarms of people passing them by. “I’ve still got half an hour before my client arrives. I wish I could whisk you away somewhere,” he whispered sexily in her ear, as he discreetly squeezed her bum.</p><p>“Sidney, you are insatiable,” she laughed. “I’ll see you on Saturday, okay? That’s only three days away.”</p><p>“I can’t wait,” he said, kissing her lovingly. He had decided that he really ought to pay Tom and Mary a visit that weekend, but given that he was not all that keen on staying in their house at the moment, he had suggested that, once Charlotte had finished in the shop for the day, they would attempt a reset of their date at the Honeysuckle Hotel. Maybe they would even manage to sit down and eat this time. Charlotte had readily agreed. Although Vera was slowly coming round to the idea of her new relationship, it was probably a little too soon to ask if Sidney could sleep in her narrow bed in the attic.</p><p>Smiling and waving, Charlotte made her way down the steps into the bowels of the city and Sidney watched wistfully as she disappeared into the throng.</p><p> </p><p>********************************</p><p> </p><p>Saturday 5pm. Charlotte was busy tidying up the last of the flowers when she heard the familiar tinkle of the bell on the shop door. She looked up, giving him a shy smile, tucking her hair behind her ear as she did so. For September, it was very warm and they’d had a busy day, catching up on all their orders, delivering flowers for a wedding and deciding on Jim’s wreaths for the funeral the following week. Fortunately, Vera was coming round to the idea of hiring another shop assistant and had agreed to place an ad in the paper next week. In fact, she had no choice. Charlotte had some exciting news to tell Sidney, but had decided to wait until she saw him in person.</p><p>Sidney stopped still. She was wearing the very same dress he’d seen her in on the very first day when they’d collided with each other in the street, indeed the very same dress she’d been wearing on that Friday many weeks ago now, when they had passionately collided in the back of the shop amongst the potted plants, the loose, flowery dress with buttons all down the front. Once again, the top two buttons were undone, there was a trickle of sweat running down her collarbone and her hair was tousled messily on top of her head. Sidney stared at her, his colour rising, beginning to feel uncomfortably warm and aroused.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to say hello?” she laughed.</p><p>“Sorry,” he growled, “I just had a bit of a flashback there. You in that dress…” He whistled softly, approaching her. “You have soil on your cheek again,” he smiled, brushing it off. “And down here…” Gently, he ran the tip of his finger from the base of her neck, down towards her cleavage, keeping his eyes locked with hers. He approached his mouth to her ear as his other hand rested lightly on her waist. “Shall we go in the back?” he whispered.</p><p>Charlotte giggled. “Sidney… um… no…”</p><p>Suddenly, Vera emerged from the back of the shop. “Hello, Mr Parker,” she nodded. Sidney instantly sprang back, collecting himself and straightening his collar. Charlotte struggled to suppress a snort.</p><p>“Mrs White,” Sidney extended his hand, a picture of calm collectedness, or so he hoped. “Call me Sidney, please. And… I’m very sorry for your loss.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sidney,” Vera said, shaking his hand. “Very kind of you. And I suppose you might as well call me Vera.”</p><p>“Thank you. Vera.” Sidney gave her his best ice-melting smile. She thawed a little.</p><p>“How is Mrs Parker?” asked Vera curiously. Sidney blanched, wondering for a moment who she meant. “Tom’s wife I mean? Since um… her accident?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. She’s recovering well, thank you. Her mother and brother are flying over from Australia next week. Her mum’s going to stay for a while, help with the children and so on.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Vera nodded.</p><p>Charlotte cut in. “Sidney, I think you ought to know. People here… they’ve been talking a bit, according to Vera. Saying things about Mary and Tom. They think it wasn’t an accident.” She coloured in consternation. “You know what I mean. But I’ve told Vera to set them straight. Haven’t I, Vera?” She looked across at her gran, a little sternly.</p><p>“Yes. Gossip isn’t nice. We know all about that in our family.” Vera agreed, but her expression gave nothing away.</p><p>“Thanks,” said Sidney, really quite moved. “Thanks for letting me know.” There was a pause. “Well,” he said, smiling again, “Could I buy some flowers, please? I’d like to pay a quick visit to the cemetery before we… um… head off. I haven’t been for a few weeks. Would you come with me, Charlotte?”</p><p>“Sure,” she agreed. “I’ll just go and tidy myself up and get my things. Vera can do you a bouquet.”</p><p>A few minutes later, Charlotte emerged from the back, hair tidy, jacket slung on over her dress, bag in hand. She kissed Vera on the cheek as they left. “See you tomorrow, okay? Go home and get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte sat on the bench in the cemetery, watching some little sparrows darting about on the ground, pecking at crumbs, thinking about her mum and about Jim, as the sunlight dappled through the yew trees. She remembered the other time she’d accompanied Sidney to the cemetery, when they hardly knew each other, when things had gone badly wrong. It felt like a long time ago now. She’d been thinking a lot about him over the last couple of days. To tell the truth, she was a little overwhelmed by the strength of his love and desire for her, but then she was equally overwhelmed by her own feelings, the incredible physical and emotional pull she had felt towards him, right from the start. Although his offer to live together had surprised her a little, she simply could not think of anywhere she would rather be, or anyone she would rather be with. However, she had a few doubts and didn’t want to rush into things just yet.</p><p>Sidney returned and sat next to her on the bench, draping his arm around her. They both remained in silence for several minutes, simply enjoying the peace and quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. Charlotte turned to him, reaching up to stroke his cheek.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yes. I was just thinking... I wish my mum was here now. She’d have a few things to say to Tom.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Have you been in contact with your dad at all?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No. What’s the point?”</p><p>“Well, at least Mary’s family are coming over, that’s good.” She patted his arm.</p><p>“Yep. God, I haven’t seen her brother in years. He’s a nice guy.”</p><p>“Is he older than her?”</p><p>“Yeah, about five or six years, I think.” He sighed. “I’m worried about Tom though. Apparently Mary said something the other day about going back to Australia with her mum. He was so upset when I saw him earlier today.”</p><p>“Surely not? That wouldn’t be fair on the kids, would it?” Charlotte frowned, nestling into his shoulder. “Give them time. She’s obviously overwrought at the moment.”</p><p>They were silent again for a while, cuddling closely. Then Charlotte looked up at him, grinning. “Guess what?”</p><p>“What?” He met her gaze, noticing the excitement in her eyes.</p><p>“I got the job.”</p><p>Sidney broke into joyful laughter and squeezed her tight. “You clever woman. I knew you would.” He kissed her over and over, little playful kisses. “And?”</p><p>“I’m going to take it. You’re right. London will make a change.”</p><p>“When will you start?”</p><p>“Six weeks time. That should give me time to finish my dissertation and things, and...” She trailed off hesitantly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well, I was thinking about your offer. Presuming it was an offer?”</p><p>He nodded. “Of course. But it’s up to you. I understand if you think it’s too soon...”</p><p>She hesitated. “It’s not that really. It’s more because of William. I mean, it’s his home too, isn’t it? I think maybe I should come up and visit and get to know him a bit first. You see, I’ve never lived with anyone before, and certainly not with a child.”</p><p>Sidney laughed softly, kissing her on the forehead. “You’re so sensible. Much more sensible than me. That’s a great plan. Come up and stay once the funeral is over.” Resting his forehead against hers, he gazed happily into her eyes. “But I have a feeling everything is going to be just fine. Shall we go for a quick drink to celebrate? You fancy going to the Crown?”</p><p>Charlotte grimaced. “Not really. I’ve had some bad experiences in there recently.”</p><p>Sidney placed his hands on her shoulders. “Yes, I know. All the more reason why you should show your face, now that you’re the star of the town. Hold your head up high. Come on, just a half before we go to the hotel.”</p><p>“If you’re sure...”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte and Sidney approached the entrance to the Crown. A gaggle of smokers was standing outside the pub in the warm, Indian summer evening. As Charlotte got closer, she noticed they were men from the construction site, in dirty boots and dusty trousers. Automatically, her body tensed, but the builders merely smiled at her and nodded. She gave them a brief smile back. The pub was already quite busy with early evening punters. Several people turned their heads as she and Sidney entered, but no one sneered or whispered. Charlotte stood to one side as Sidney ordered the drinks, and was sure she heard someone say “They make a lovely couple, don’t they? So good looking.” She giggled to herself.</p><p>Sidney bought her a half pint of cider, himself a half of lager, and they clinked their glasses in celebration. They were just about to look for a table, when Charlotte felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned round to see Julia Beaufort, standing next to Fred, who was smiling broadly at her, his green eyes twinkling. “Hi Charlotte,” he said. Julia looked a little nervous, however.</p><p>“Charlotte,” she said, fiddling with the stem of her wine glass, “I’m glad you’re here, I haven’t seen you around town recently. Actually, I came to your shop one day, but it was closed.”</p><p>“Yes.” Charlotte was puzzled. “My uncle died so we haven’t been open every day.”</p><p>“Oh yes I heard,” said Julia, flustered. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Thanks. Um… did you want to ask me about something?”</p><p>“No, I just... look, I wanted to apologise for my sister’s behaviour at the meeting. I had no idea she was going to do that. Honestly, I was so embarrassed.” Julia looked down at the floor. “Fred was too.”</p><p>“So was James,” interjected Fred, “he was really pissed off with her afterwards.”</p><p>“Well thank you,” said Charlotte, “but can’t Pippa apologise herself?”</p><p>Julia looked embarrassed again. “Well, that’s up to her. But I wanted to say sorry. You did so well on the campaign and everyone’s really pleased with the outcome.” Julia relaxed a little. “You should get a job at the Council, you know.”</p><p>Charlotte hesitated. “Actually, I’m moving to London soon, I’ve been offered a job there.”</p><p>“Oh, congratulations!” smiled Julia. “So, who’s taking over at the shop?”</p><p>The two couples continued chatting for a while, and it transpired that Julia was looking for a new job, having recently been made redundant. Apparently, she’d always loved the idea of working with flowers, so Charlotte promised to put in a good word for her with Vera. Fred was delighted with the idea that Julia might end up working across the road from him. He’d decided to stay in Sanditon, planning to work on the new housing estate once the hotel was finished, and was hopeful of being promoted to foreman as, much to Charlotte and Sidney’s surprise, the current foreman was replacing James Stringer as Site Manager. James had just handed in his notice at Parker Developments and was moving to Bristol to take up a new post as a trainee architect. Charlotte and Sidney finished their drinks and then made their leave, holding hands as they walked towards Sidney’s car.</p><p>“There. That was better, wasn’t it?” he asked, glancing across at her and smiling.</p><p>“Yeah, just a bit.” She laid her head on his shoulder happily. “Come on, let’s go to the hotel.”</p><p> </p><p>**********************</p><p> </p><p>Much to Charlotte’s delight, the manager at the Honeysuckle Hotel had given them the same room as last time, with the four poster bed and the rolltop bath. “We might be coming here quite often,” Sidney said to him, as he led them up the stairs, “We need to visit our family in Sanditon regularly, you see, and it’s not always that convenient to stay with them.”</p><p>“Then I shall give you a special discount,” smiled the manager, opening the door of their room, then leaving them in privacy.</p><p>Charlotte sat down on the bed and smiled up at Sidney, who checked his watch. “We have a table booked for eight,” he said. “It’s only seven now. So err... what would you like to do?”</p><p>She beckoned with her finger and Sidney knelt down in front of her, placing his hands on her thighs and stroking the thin cotton fabric of her dress with his thumbs. “What were you saying earlier about this dress?” she smiled, tilting her head flirtatiously, parting her legs slightly. She could feel his eyes boring into her, mentally undressing her, and knew she was already wet.</p><p>“Just that it really, really turns me on,” he replied huskily.</p><p>Charlotte leaned back on her hands, keeping her eyes trained on him. “Take it off me,” she said. “But slowly. One button at a time.”</p><p>His lips approached her neck, landing at the soft hollow of her clavicle, as he undid the top button. Another small kiss where the fabric parted. Her chest heaved in anticipation as he undid the next button, slowly repeating the action, one by one, until the top half of her body was completely exposed. With each kiss, she felt a tingling under her skin that travelled all the way up to her lips, making her mouth feel dry, and all the way down to her thighs, having quite the opposite effect. The dress fell off her shoulders, gathering around her waist, as Sidney slowly unclasped her bra, pulling down the straps and flinging it aside. She laid back on the bed as he fluttered small kisses and sweet licks on her breasts and stomach. As he reached her navel, she tugged his T-shirt over his head, digging her fingers into his broad shoulders and the back of his neck. Soon, the last few buttons were undone and his nose was gently pressing against the soft, silky fabric of her knickers, his hands running up and down her thighs. She moaned in delight. “Oh, stop teasing me...”</p><p>He raised his head, grinning. “Nope. You said this is what you wanted.” Very slowly, he rolled her knickers down to her ankles, but once they were discarded on the floor, he found it impossible to resist applying a little more force to his kisses and licks, her moans and cries urging his tongue deeper inside her.</p><p>Sidney was beginning to feel uncomfortably constrained. Standing up, he swiftly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, groaning with relief as he was set free. Inelegantly, he scrambled out of his jeans and kicked off his shoes and socks, nearly falling over in his haste. Charlotte sat up on the bed again as he stood facing her, hands on hips. He ran his hands through her hair, pulling her towards him. As her fingers and lips closed around him, he thrust his head back, breathing heavily. “Fuck!” he shouted, so loudly that the rest of the hotel most likely heard his cry of delight. Her lips and her tongue were driving him wild, but he badly needed to be inside her. Slowly, he lowered her down on the bed and, without taking his eyes off her, eased himself between her thighs as she raised her legs in the air, letting him in as deep as he could possibly go. As he reached the hilt, he shut his eyes and stopped for a moment, letting the intoxicating sensation envelop them both, then slowly pulled back, opening his eyes again and drinking in the beautiful sight of her peachy soft breasts, her hard, swollen nipples, her mouth parted in desire and her eyes full of love.</p><p>She motioned for him to come towards her and, as they kissed, the taste of their juices intermingled, making them hungrier for more, tongues and lips clashing as she grasped his bum, pulling him in deeper and faster, deeper and faster, until she released a wave of fluid that triggered him to explode inside her, shouting out in release.</p><p>A few minutes passed. They rolled onto their sides, kissing and stroking each other’s faces. “Beautiful,” was all he said.</p><p>She giggled. “I hope the manager didn’t hear that.”</p><p>“Oh well, they’ll have to get used to us,” he grinned. “Hungry?”</p><p>She nodded. “Ravenous.”</p><p>“Come on then, let’s get dressed,” he said, slapping her on the arse. “Then we’ll come back for the second course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There isn’t a Brown’s in Holborn, but there is one in Covent Garden. I used to take clients there, back in the days when I did important things! https://www.browns-restaurants.co.uk/restaurants/london/covent-garden</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. What a wonderful world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you so much for all your lovely comments!<br/>So I’ve been pondering the direction of this story a bit… and this is where it took me. There will be a few more chapters and, although there are a few issues that need sorting out in their new relationship, they will get to have some more fun along the way 😉<br/>This chapter is a little sad in places, as it starts with a funeral and then things from the past come to the surface…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I see trees so green, red roses too</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I see them bloom for me and you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I think to myself what a wonderful world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I see skies so blue and clouds so white.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I think to myself what a wonderful world.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>What a wonderful world (Thiele/Weiss), recorded by Louis Armstrong in 1967</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Friday came around quickly. Charlotte had put on a neat dark suit and was tying her hair back when there was a knock on the door.</p><p>“Esther!” She gave her friend a warm hug. “Thanks so much for coming.”</p><p>“Well, of course,” said Esther, who was wearing a smart black dress, buttoned up to the neck. “Jim was always very sweet to me.”</p><p>“Sidney should be here soon.”</p><p>“Great,” winked Esther, “I can’t wait to meet him.” They went through to the lounge, where Esther offered Vera her condolences, and the three women sat down to wait.</p><p>Sidney left London early and was at Vera’s house before midday. He accompanied them in the funeral car to the crematorium and held Charlotte’s hand tightly as her uncle’s coffin disappeared behind the curtains to the strains of Louis Armstrong singing ‘What a wonderful world’. Afterwards, there was a small wake at Vera’s house, attended by some of Jim’s family and many of their friends and neighbours. Sidney helped Charlotte pass round the sandwiches, cups of tea and glasses of sherry.</p><p>Charlotte took a moment to rest and catch up with her oldest friend. “Well, Charlotte,” Esther said quietly, as they stood side by side in a corner of the lounge, “You <em>are</em> a dark horse. Quite good-looking, you said. Understatement of the year!” She chuckled. “Look at him, charming all the old ladies. Even Vera’s smiling. And it’s so sweet of him to come today, he must really like you.”</p><p>Charlotte smiled happily. “He says he loves me.”</p><p>Esther squeezed her arm. “Well, how could he not?”</p><p>“And I said it back,” Charlotte said quietly.</p><p>Esther gave her a look of surprise. “Bloody hell, that’s not like you.”</p><p>“I know.” She sighed happily. “He wants me to move in with him. But I don’t want to rush things.”</p><p>“Well, take your time. I’ll be looking for a place in London soon, so you can always stay with me until you decide.” She paused. “Just watch out for that Lisa.”</p><p>Charlotte turned her head. “Why? They’re divorced. She has a boyfriend.”</p><p>Esther wrinkled her nose. “I don’t know. Just not sure I trust her.”</p><p>A little while later, Esther made her leave, and the two friends embraced again. “Take care, Charlotte. And he’s lovely. I approve.” She grinned. “Does he have a friend?”</p><p>Charlotte laughed. “He does, actually. You remember Harry, the cricketer we met in the pub that time? They were at school together, at Roebuck. Harry’s a journalist on <em>The Times</em>.”</p><p>“Well, that’s interesting,” smiled Esther. “Perhaps we can all meet up some time.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, everybody left and Vera started clearing up the cups and plates and taking them through to the kitchen.</p><p>Charlotte stopped her. “Vera, sit down, would you? I can do this.” Reluctantly, Vera agreed.</p><p>“I’ll help,” said Sidney, “then I’d better get going. Long drive back.”</p><p>He and Charlotte cleared up the kitchen together. “Do you have to be back for Will?” she asked.</p><p>“No, not till tomorrow evening. I’ll pop over to see Tom and Mary before I leave, but I can’t stay there. Gordon and his mum flew in from Australia a few days ago.”</p><p>“Okay.” Charlotte shut the door of the dishwasher and went towards him. “Thank you so much for coming.”</p><p>He drew her into his arms and held her tight, kissing her softly on the top of her head. “You’ll come up to London next weekend, yeah?” She nodded.</p><p>Just then, Vera appeared in the doorway and the two lovers stepped away from each other. “All done,” Charlotte smiled at her grandmother.</p><p>“Thank you,” said Vera. “Oh, by the way,” she said, in an almost casual tone, “Sidney can stay if he wants. Long way to drive back, it’s nearly dark already.”</p><p>Charlotte was a little stunned. “Are you sure?” She turned to him. “Do you want to?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I could, yes... I could go and see Tom and Mary tomorrow...”</p><p>“But where’s he going to sleep, Vera?” Charlotte asked, a little perplexed.</p><p>“In your room, of course, where do you think?” she replied, and left the room.</p><p>“Bloody hell,” laughed Charlotte. “You’re a miracle worker, Sidney. That okay with you?”</p><p>“Absolutely fine. After all, I’m used to sleeping in the attic,” he smiled wryly.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, they lay in Charlotte’s rather small bed, spooning tightly. “Sorry, it’s a bit cramped,” she said.</p><p>He wrapped his arms even tighter around her stomach, which was encased in a long T-shirt. “It’s fine. But um... darling... I don’t think we should... it doesn’t feel right somehow.”</p><p>“No,” she laughed, “I wasn’t planning on it. I’ve got my period anyway.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” he said, unused to this type of frankness. Lisa had always kept that stuff more to herself. “Is it bad? You said they were terrible.”</p><p>“They used to be terrible, they’re not so bad now. I went on the pill when um... with my last boyfriend, and I just carried on taking it after we split up. I don’t suppose I’ll stay on it forever.”</p><p>Sidney experienced an irrational pang of jealousy. “Was that the one who went off to India? The one who broke your heart?”</p><p>She turned to face him. “Sidney. He was a lovely guy, but it would never have worked. Nothing for you to worry about. Come on, let’s go to sleep.”</p><p>Kissing him tenderly, she pulled the covers over them and nestled into his chest, letting all the emotions of the day drift away into the dark sacred night.</p><p> </p><p>************************</p><p> </p><p>Sidney woke up with a crick in his neck, slammed up against the wall, Charlotte having spreadeagled herself across the bed in her sleep. He clambered over her clumsily and landed on the floor.</p><p>She stirred. “Where you going?” she mumbled sleepily.</p><p>“To the bathroom,” he said, urgently heading out the door, dressed only in his briefs.</p><p>“For Christ’s sake, put some clothes on, you’ll give her a heart attack,” Charlotte laughed. Cursing, Sidney quickly dragged on his jeans and shirt, as Charlotte rolled over, stretching out in the bed.</p><p> </p><p>‘Rose and Lily’ was closed for the weekend, but was due to reopen on Monday, with Julia starting work as Vera’s new assistant. Charlotte was planning to go in a couple of days a week to help, but was very relieved that she would now finally have time to finish her dissertation.</p><p>Later that morning, Sidney and Charlotte paid a visit to Tom and Mary’s house, Sidney having persuaded her over breakfast that it was about time they broke the ice. They walked over to Trafalgar House and rang the bell. The door was opened by a tall, middle-aged man with sandy coloured, slightly thinning hair and tanned, crinkly skin. He blinked for a moment, then broke into a grin, realising who it was.</p><p>“Sidney! Wow, I didn’t recognise you at first. You’ve grown heaps!”</p><p>“Gordon,” smiled Sidney, shaking his hand. “I should think so, it must be, what… fifteen years since we last met, probably not since Tom and Mary’s wedding.”</p><p>“That’s right,” smiled Gordon. “You were only a teenager then. Come on in.” He glanced across at Charlotte.</p><p>“Gordon, this is my girlfriend, Charlotte.” Sidney introduced her and they shook hands. “Pleased to meet you.”</p><p>Gordon led them through the hallway towards the lounge. “Mum and Tom have taken the kids down to the beach, but Mary’s here. Come and say hello.”</p><p>Charlotte tensed a little, not having seen Mary since the extremely awkward occasion when she had surprised them in Tom’s office. Mary’s brow furrowed a little and Charlotte wondered if she was wondering how much Charlotte knew about what had happened that week.</p><p>“Mary, these are for you, from our shop,” Charlotte said quickly, pressing a huge bunch of flowers into her hands. “I… I hope you’re feeling better.”</p><p>Mary took the flowers and looked at Charlotte, visibly touched. “Thank you, that’s so kind of you. They’re beautiful. I’ll go and put them in some water and put the kettle on.” She gave Charlotte a warm smile.</p><p>Sidney and Charlotte sat down on the white leather sofa together, Charlotte feeling glad that her periods weren’t quite so heavy these days, and trying not to think about the last time she had sat here with Sidney, when things had gone badly wrong.</p><p>“I hear you have your own teenagers these days, Gordon,” said Sidney.</p><p>“That’s right,” he grinned. “Four of them. Although the eldest, Lucy, is 21 now.”</p><p>“Whereabouts do you live?” asked Charlotte.</p><p>“Perth. You know it?”</p><p>She shook her head. “I haven’t travelled much. Never been outside Europe.”</p><p>“It’s in Western Australia. I lived in Sydney when I first went out, but Jackie and I settled in Perth when the kids were small. Great place, I’ve never looked back once. You can keep your English weather,” he grinned, looking outside at the cold, blustery, late September day. “Much more space out there too. We have a huge backyard for barbies and our own pool, but then a lot of people do.”</p><p>“I see you picked up the accent,” laughed Sidney.</p><p>Gordon nodded. “That Devon burr will probably come back if I stay here too long, though,” he grinned.</p><p>“What do you do?” asked Charlotte politely.</p><p>“Civil engineer. I work on big construction projects, pipelines, that kind of thing. Luckily, I’m between projects at the moment, so I’m going to stay a couple of weeks. Mum didn’t want to fly over on her own.”</p><p>Mary appeared with the tea and a plate of scones. “Sheila baked these with the children this morning,” she smiled, relaxing back into her armchair. “Help yourselves.”</p><p>“It must be good to have your mum here,” said Sidney, looking closely at Mary.</p><p>“It is,” she agreed. “It really is.”</p><p>There was a lull in the conversation as they sipped their tea and sampled the scones. “Delicious,” smiled Charlotte.</p><p>“So you’re a lawyer now, are you Sidney?” asked Gordon. “Hang on,” he said, “don’t you have your own little boy?”</p><p>“Yes, I work in immigration. William’s nearly five. Um… his mother and I are divorced.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry mate, me and my big mouth,” said Gordon.</p><p>“No, it’s fine, really.”</p><p>“And you, Charlotte, what do you do?”</p><p>“Sustainable Planning. I’ve been studying, but I’ve just been offered a job in London,” she said shyly. Mary looked up, a little surprised, then offered her congratulations.</p><p>Gordon chuckled. “You should have a word with Tom about that kind of thing, sustainability. He needs to get with it.”</p><p>“Yes, we have had a few chats about it,” smiled Charlotte. “He’s coming round to the idea.” Gordon was staring at her curiously, however, which was making her feel a little uncomfortable.</p><p>“You know, you really remind me of someone,” he said, sipping his tea. “Strange, that.”</p><p>Mary coughed. “Charlotte is Pamela Heywood’s daughter, Gordon,” she said quietly.</p><p>Gordon nearly spluttered on his mouthful. “That’s it, yes! Wow, you’re the spitting image of her. Small world, eh? I knew Pam years ago, we were in the same bunch of friends. How is she these days?”</p><p>Sidney squeezed Charlotte’s hand and was about to speak on her behalf, but Charlotte answered. “I’m afraid she died. About ten years ago.”</p><p>“Oh no, I’m so sorry,” said Gordon, leaning forward in his chair. “You poor thing. What was it, cancer or something?”</p><p>“Err… no, not cancer. She… had a lot of health problems.”</p><p>“Well, I’m very sorry to hear that,” said Gordon, a little more subdued now. “So your family still lives here in Sanditon?”</p><p>Charlotte looked down at her lap. “Well, there’s only my aunt. She’s all I’ve got now.”</p><p>“You’ve got me, Charlotte,” said Sidney quietly. She looked up at him and smiled.</p><p>“Sorry Gordon,” said Charlotte, wiping a tear from her eye. “I’m not normally like this, it’s just we had my uncle’s funeral yesterday. Brings everything back, you know.”</p><p>“Strewth, you don’t need to apologise. I’m sorry to hear about your uncle. And Pamela was a lovely girl, she really was.” He sat back, lost in thought.</p><p>“Thank you,” said Charlotte, a little surprised and pleased to hear someone say something positive about her mother, for once.</p><p>Just then, the silence was broken by the sound of the front door opening and excited voices travelling through the hall. Henry came running into the living room, followed by his sisters. “Henry, take your shoes off!” called Tom. But Henry ignored him, charging up to Sidney and leaping on top of him.</p><p>“Uncle Sidney!” he squealed happily. Sitting back on Sidney’s lap, he looked across at Charlotte and smiled. “You’ve brung that pretty lady with you.”</p><p>Sidney laughed. “Yes, her name’s Charlotte. And it’s ‘brought’, Henry, not ‘brung’.”</p><p>“But where’s William?” Henry punched his arm crossly. “When are you going to bring him? I want to play with him again.”</p><p>“Soon, Henry, I promise,” Sidney said, as he bumped Henry up and down on his knee, tickling him and making him giggle.</p><p>Alicia and Jenny perched on the edges of their mother’s chair as she put an arm round each of them. Tom then entered the room, followed by an elderly lady, who was patting down her hair. “Oh, it’s so windy out there,” she said.</p><p>“Mum, come and say hello to Sidney,” said Gordon. “And this is Charlotte, his girlfriend. This is my mum, Sheila.”</p><p>Sheila shook hands with them both, then sat down on the sofa, a little weary. Everyone chatted for a while about the beach, the weather, the delicious scones, and then Sidney made a move to leave. “We’d better get going,” he said. “I have to get back to London unfortunately.”</p><p>As they left, Tom came forward to bid him goodbye. “How are things going, Tom?” Sidney asked discreetly.</p><p>Tom’s expression was a little troubled. “Oh, slow progress. Early days,” he sighed.</p><p>He turned to Charlotte and shook her hand. “Nice to see you, Charlotte.”</p><p>“Thank you. You too.”</p><p>Mary came forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Thank you for the flowers, Charlotte. And I’m sorry about your uncle.” The two women smiled at each other.</p><p>“Thanks. Take care, Mary.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney and Charlotte walked back to Vera’s house together, hand in hand, Charlotte quiet and pensive. Sidney glanced across at her, reading her thoughts.</p><p>“That was strange, Gordon knowing your mum.”</p><p>She shrugged. “Not that strange, I guess they’re around the same age. Same school. I wonder what he remembers about her? It’s funny to think of her as a schoolgirl.”</p><p>Sidney collected his things from the house and Charlotte accompanied him to his car. He held her tightly as they said goodbye. “Don’t work too hard, okay? And look after Vera. I love you, remember?”</p><p>“I love you too,” she said, as they kissed. “I’ll see you in London next weekend.”</p><p>“I can’t wait.”</p><p> </p><p>******************************</p><p> </p><p>Sunday was another cold, blustery day. After lying in bed for a short while texting sweet nothings to Sidney, Charlotte spent the morning working on her dissertation. By lunchtime, she was tired and had had enough, but it wasn’t a particularly nice day to go for a walk, so when Vera asked if she would help her sort through some of Jim’s things, she readily agreed, keen to spend some time with her grandmother and see if she could chip away at those walls a little more.</p><p>Vera sat in her worn, rose-patterned armchair and Charlotte perched on a cushion at her feet, as they sorted through box after box of papers. Jim’s old certificates from school, photos of his own family from years ago, letters from people who had long since died, certificates from his old employer – he had worked as a heating engineer – bills and receipts that he should have thrown out long ago. Charlotte felt rather sad; it was funny how little was left of a life, when it came down to it. Vera appeared to be quite matter-of-fact on the surface, but it was always difficult to know what she was really thinking.</p><p>Charlotte picked up another box and blew the dust off it. “What’s this one, Vera?” she asked.</p><p>Vera looked up. “Oh, just some old photos I think.”</p><p>Charlotte opened the lid. The box was full of photographs, some colour, others black and white. “Oh, they’re my ones,” said Vera, a little shortly, reaching for the box. “I’ll put them away.”</p><p>“Can’t I see them?” asked Charlotte. “I hardly ever remember you showing me any photos.”</p><p>Vera hesitated, looking Charlotte in the eye. “Alright then, I suppose so. Have a look. I’ll go and make us a nice cup of tea.”</p><p>Charlotte browsed through the jumble of photos in the box, black and white ones of people she didn’t recognise, colour ones which seemed to be of Jim and Vera’s wedding, their honeymoon, holidays they had taken together. They looked like quite old in these photos, in their thirties or even their forties; perhaps that was why they had never had children. A few of herself as a teenager, a school photo that made her laugh as she’d tried to have her hair cut into a bob, and it looked awful. But none of her prior to that time. Then she happened upon a fading colour photo of two women standing in the garden, and a little girl, a toddler, sitting on a toy dog, the type with wheels and a handle. She sucked in her breath sharply. That must be her mum, Pam, together with Vera and her mother, Edna. Underneath were more photos, clearly of Pamela, as a child and a teenager. Why had she never seen these photos before?</p><p>Vera came back in the living room with the tea. Charlotte looked up at her with tears in her eyes. “This is Pamela, isn’t it?” Vera nodded. Together, they went through the photos one by one, Vera commenting on where they were taken and what they’d been doing, although still not giving much away.</p><p>“I don’t think I ever met your mum, did I?” Charlotte asked sadly.</p><p>“No, she died when you were small, before I married Jim.”</p><p>“What about your dad? Don’t you have any photos of him?”</p><p>Vera visibly tensed. “No. I got rid of them.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Vera picked up the box, tidying the photos and putting them back in. “Because I didn’t want to keep them, that’s why. He died long before you were born.”</p><p>Charlotte scrutinised her. “Please. Tell me more about your parents. And about my mum, when she was a child.”</p><p>But Vera put the lid back on the box. “It doesn’t do to rake up the past, Charlotte.” She sighed. “Jim understood that. He didn’t ask questions, he didn’t demand anything of me, he just looked after me. He was a good man.”</p><p>Charlotte reached for her hand. “Okay. I understand.” Although a thousand possible, incredible, ludicrous scenarios were racing through her head. She changed the subject. “Can you tell me a bit about Pam though?” She took a deep breath. “Do you know who my father might have been? You must have some idea.”</p><p>Vera drummed her fingers on the lid of the box. “The thing is, Charlotte, there was more than one. So we don’t know. I don’t even know if she knew for sure, she wouldn’t say.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Charlotte asked softly. “Who were they?”</p><p>“Well,” Vera looked up at the ceiling, “there was one lad, when she was 17 or 18, he was a couple of years older, she really liked him. A lot. But... he went off abroad and never came back. Broke her heart.”</p><p>Charlotte felt goosebumps forming on her skin. “And then?”</p><p>“She was very upset when he left and that made her... go off the rails a bit. She got in with a bad crowd and then there was this other young lad, Steven I think his name was. She got pregnant with you and argued with my mother and... that was that. They ran off to Portsmouth. But he didn’t stick around, as you know.”</p><p>“So it could have been Steven?”</p><p>“Maybe. But I couldn’t tell you where he is now.” Vera stood up, putting the box away. “As I said, some things are better left in the past. You’ll only get hurt.”</p><p>“But Vera, who was the boy who went abroad? The one who broke her heart? Do you remember his name?”</p><p>Vera paused for a moment, pondering. “Oh yes, I remember. Gordon.”</p><p>Charlotte began to tremble. “Gordon who?”</p><p>“I can’t remember his surname,” said Vera, “it was years ago. She knew him from school, I think. But my mother would never let any of them in the house.”</p><p>“Where did he move to? Which country?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Charlotte. Now come on, it’s time for supper. I’ll go and get it started.”</p><p>Charlotte felt as if she was about to retch. She ran upstairs to the bathroom, hand over her mouth, but once she got inside and shut the door, she managed to calm down a little. Splashing water on her face, she stared at herself in the mirror, breathing deeply, attempting to rationalise, telling herself it was all a coincidence. But her brain was spinning madly with all the possibilities. She raced up to the attic, found her phone and rang Sidney, willing him to pick up straightaway. Fortunately, he did. He’d just dropped Will off at Lisa’s and was back home preparing some food. All the information and suppositions and names and dates and events tumbled out of Charlotte’s mouth in an incoherent ramble and she could feel herself hyperventilating.</p><p><em>- </em><em>Charlotte, calm down, please</em>, he said, concerned. <em>What on earth are you going on about?</em></p><p><em>- </em> <em>I just told you. The dates and ages fit and everything. Mary’s brother knew mum at school and Vera said the boy who went abroad and broke her heart was called Gordon. It has to be him!</em></p><p><em>- </em> <em>Even if it was, that doesn’t mean he’s your dad, does it? As Vera said, it was probably that other guy, the one who disappeared.</em></p><p><em>- </em> <em>Steven, yes. But it might not be. What if she realised she was pregnant after Gordon left and then she found another boyfriend to... I don’t know, make things better?</em></p><p>Sidney sighed. <em>- </em><em>Charlotte. You’re overwrought. Please. You’ve had a difficult time. Just... calm down and we’ll talk about it at the weekend. Okay?</em></p><p><em>- </em> <em>But Gordon’s here, in Sanditon, right now. I need to find out before he goes back to...</em></p><p><em>- </em><em>No!</em> Sidney said sharply, so sharply that Charlotte was rather taken aback. <em>You’re not to go round there and stir things up.</em></p><p>She was floored. <em>- </em><em>You’re telling me what to do?</em></p><p><em>- </em> <em>They’re my family, Charlotte. It’s really, really not a good time to start bothering them with accusations of God knows what...</em></p><p><em>- </em><em>It’s not an accusation.</em> She was getting upset now. <em>I just want to know the fucking truth!</em></p><p>Sidney relented. <em>- </em><em>Okay, okay. Just don’t do anything yet. Promise.</em></p><p><em>- </em><em>Okay, I promise</em>, she said sadly.</p><p><em>- </em> <em>And whatever you were saying about Vera and her mother and father, please, don’t even go there. That’s ridiculous. She said herself it was a boy at school.</em></p><p><em>- </em><em>Is it ridiculous?</em> she pondered. These things happened in families, just as often in the past as they did nowadays, always brushed under the carpet, hidden away.</p><p><em>- </em> <em>Yes, it is. Now, let’s talk about next weekend. Will you come up Friday night? What would you like to do with Will on the Saturday? I was thinking of the Natural History Museum...</em></p><p>Several minutes later, Charlotte put down the phone and lay back on her bed, confused, troubled and just a little disappointed with Sidney. Maybe she was making up ridiculous scenarios, maybe she was overwrought with grief and exhaustion, but she wasn’t all that keen on the way he had shut her down. Patronised her even, treating her like she was a hysterical woman. Perhaps he was right though, she should at least think about it for a while, let the dust settle. Perhaps Vera was right too. Perhaps it was better to put the past away in a box and shut the lid on it firmly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologise for my appalling attempt at producing Aussie dialect! (I’ve never been there, although I do have some friends who emigrated to Perth.)<br/>I hope you don’t think it’s getting too EastEnders...or even Neighbours... all will be revealed in good time...<br/>In the next chapter, Charlotte takes another trip to London and has an interesting weekend... it's coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Happy families</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So... reality starts to kick in a bit and Sidney and Charlotte are coming back down to earth… guess what, Sidney isn’t perfect 😉 Nor is Charlotte, though she comes close. I was going to send this couple off into the sunset a few chapters ago, but some people said continue it, so... we have to take the rough with the smooth (although definitely no Episode 8).<br/>Just realised this is quite a long chapter...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Saturday morning. Charlotte stretched out lazily in Sidney’s bed, but the space next to her was empty. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table – nine o’clock already. She could hear Sidney in the kitchen, but decided to give herself a couple of minutes before going through to join him. Once again, she felt deliciously relaxed. She’d arrived in London the previous evening and this time, he’d met her off the train at London Paddington, having come straight from work. They’d squeezed onto the Tube together, settling at the end of one of the carriages, leaning back against a padded perch. Charlotte stood in front of him and Sidney curled his arms around her waist, resting them on the soft curve of her stomach, his breath on her neck and his groin pressing against her back, as the train jostled them backwards and forwards in a strangely erotic rhythm.</p><p>They hopped off the train at Ealing Broadway and strolled down the road towards his flat, hardly speaking. Once inside the flat, he set down her suitcase and uttered a one-word question. “Shower?”, nodding his head towards the bathroom. Charlotte didn’t need much more of an invitation. One little word in that deep voice, one nod of his head and she was lost, quivering with desire. It was far and away one of the best showers she’d ever had. She smiled naughtily at the memory. The shower itself had turned out to be rather cramped and slippery, so they’d ended up at the sink, Charlotte leaning forward as he stood behind her, clutching onto her breasts, watching each other in the mirror, which only intensified their excitement.</p><p>Afterwards, he’d cooked risotto for them, which they’d washed down with a bottle of white wine, then, abandoning the washing-up until the morning, they’d retired to the bedroom and started all over again, falling asleep sometime in the early hours of the morning. Charlotte didn’t think she’d ever come so many times in one night, not that she’d had the presence of mind to count. However, the evening had been so wonderful and passionate that they hadn’t really talked about anything substantial, just swapping news about their week over dinner. She hadn’t wanted to spoil the atmosphere by bringing up the subject of her past; they had the whole weekend, after all. In their nightly phone calls that week they’d skirted around the subject so, a little frustrated, she’d called Esther, who was in Madrid on a photo shoot, and told her everything. Esther had been very supportive and encouraged her to speak to Sidney properly and make him understand that she needed to know the truth. Gordon was still in the country for another couple of weeks and she and Esther discussed the strategy she could use to approach him.</p><p>She sauntered into the kitchen, the delicious smell of freshly roasted coffee meeting her nostrils. Sidney was standing at the counter with his back to her. Charlotte slid her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back. “Morning.”</p><p>He swivelled round to embrace her. “Sleep well?”</p><p>“Mmm, very well.” She reached up to kiss him. “I wonder why that was?”</p><p>“You certainly um… seemed to enjoy it,” he grinned, a little proudly. She kissed him again, pushing him back against the worktop, but he pulled away, stroking her face with his thumbs. “Save that till later. I’ve got to go and pick up Will. I’ve made you some coffee.”</p><p>“Okay, thanks,” she said, sighing with contentment.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte drank her coffee and ate some toast, had a shower and got dressed. Rubbing her hair on the towel, she smiled at herself in the mirror. I could get used to this, she thought. Lazy London weekends, romantic home-cooked dinners, multiple orgasms, fresh coffee in the mornings. He was a surprisingly good cook and his flat was pretty clean and tidy. He was bound to have some annoying habits, such as leaving up the toilet seat or farting in his sleep, but she hadn’t discovered them yet. She wandered round the living room as she waited for him to return with his son, perusing the eclectic collection of books and CDs he had on his shelves. Not quite her sort of music, a bit too indie for her taste, but she was open to new ideas. There were still some unpacked boxes sitting in the corner of the living room, one of which was open, filled with various folders and papers and a couple of photo albums sitting on the top. Idly, she picked up one of the albums and opened the first page, then immediately slammed it shut, inhaling sharply.</p><p>But then curiosity overcame her and she picked it up again. His wedding photos from five years ago. Sidney looked a little thinner and more fresh-faced, but gorgeous of course, in a smart dark grey suit and tie. He also looked very happy. So did Lisa. She was a very pretty woman, tall and slender, straight blonde hair, blue eyes, almost the complete physical opposite to Charlotte, incredibly chic in her understated, floor-length ivory dress. No puffy meringues or veils for her. She must have been several months pregnant in the photos, but she certainly didn’t look it. Charlotte couldn’t help browsing through the pictures of their happy day, and surprisingly, she didn’t even feel jealous. In a way, it was sad that it hadn’t worked out, certainly sad for William. The setting for the wedding was some sort of stately home, with lots of beautiful group photos taken on the lawn and the steps at the back of the house. She spotted Tom and Mary, looking more carefree than they did now, with their two young girls, Mary sporting a proud bump, Henry not even born yet. It was quite easy to identify Sidney’s father, a tall, well-built, dark-haired man, looking rather gruff, metaphorically holding a shotgun to Sidney’s back. Next to him stood a slightly younger, very glamorous, but friendly looking mixed-race woman, presumably his new wife.</p><p>One more page, she thought, feeling a little guilty, then gasped as she turned it. The photos had jumped straight to a hospital setting. Lisa, propped up in bed holding tiny baby William, looking delighted and happy, although much less chic and much more tired than in the wedding photos. An exhausted looking Sidney holding his son, looking down at him with love and pride, then a group shot of the three of them, beaming for the camera. Tears sprang to Charlotte’s eyes as she closed the album and put it back in the box. The strange thing was, she still wasn’t jealous of Lisa. She was jealous of William.</p><p> </p><p>Not long afterwards, she heard the sound of the front door opening and Sidney’s voice booming down the hallway. He poked his head round the door, then came into the living room, holding his son’s hand. “William, come and say hello to Charlotte,” he said.</p><p>But William was clinging to his dad’s leg, hiding his face. “Will, what are you doing?” laughed Sidney. “He’s not normally like this.”</p><p>Charlotte got up from the sofa and crouched down so that she was level with William’s height. “Hello William,” she said softly, “are you looking forward to seeing all the animals at the museum?”</p><p>William nodded his head. “I want to see the T-Rex,” he said, timidly raising his eyes to meet Charlotte’s.</p><p>“Oh yes, me too,” she smiled.</p><p>Sidney then broke the ice by suddenly transforming into a T-Rex and chasing William around the room roaring, catching him and tickling him on the floor. William giggled so much he nearly wet himself.</p><p>“Very good impression,” laughed Charlotte. “Must try it on me sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them left the house and boarded the District Line Tube. William sat on Sidney’s lap on the train, sucking his thumb, still regarding Charlotte warily. Placing her hand on Sidney’s arm, Charlotte leaned towards his ear to speak to him.</p><p>“Sidney, we need to talk later. About Gordon and that. It’s been on my mind.”</p><p>He squeezed her hand. “Yeah, sure. Later.” Then he turned to William. “Will, get your thumb out of your mouth, please.” Sidney stared straight ahead, adopting his poker face and, for once, Charlotte had no idea what he was thinking.</p><p>Alighting at South Kensington, they walked the length of the underground tunnel, eventually emerging onto Exhibition Road in front of the majestic Gothic building that housed the museum, and approached the entrance. William tensed for an instant. “Is the scary lady going to be there?” he asked his dad.</p><p>Sidney laughed. “No, that’s only a film, silly. He’s talking about Paddington,” he said to Charlotte, who looked nonplussed. “The film. About Paddington Bear. No, I guess you haven’t seen it,” he sighed, becoming aware of the gaping chasm in their experiences.</p><p>“Can we watch it tonight?” asked William excitedly.</p><p>Sidney rolled his eyes. “I must have seen it at least five times already.”</p><p>Charlotte leaned down towards William. “I’d love to watch it with you. I like Paddington Bear.” He grinned back at her.</p><p>As they entered the main hall, Charlotte marvelled at the high domed ceiling, the imposing staircase, the colonnaded, stained glass windows, the life-size giraffes and mammoths in glass cases and the enormous blue whale skeleton suspended above their heads. As a child, she had only ever visited London on the occasional school trip and, as an adult, this kind of museum had never really entered her radar, thinking it was for children, but in fact she was incredibly fascinated by the wealth of artefacts and information the museum contained. She really could have spent all day here, reading about Charles Darwin, Richard Owen and their contemporaries, but soon came to realise that visiting a museum with a young child was far from a relaxing or educational experience. William’s attention span was short and no sooner had they looked at one section, he was onto the next, charging ahead before she had barely had time to read the information. She vowed to come back on her own one day.</p><p>William of course was mainly interested in seeing the animatronic T-Rex, a huge, moving model, for which they had to queue for 30 minutes with hordes of other families with impatient children. But as they passed it on the walkway and it began to move towards them, letting out a deafening roar, William was utterly terrified and began sobbing loudly, only calming down once they took him to the café for some food. Following that minor calamity, Sidney decided some fresh air was in order, so they left the museum and strolled through South Kensington, past the street performers and colourful flags flying from the embassies over to Hyde Park, where they wandered around amongst the autumn leaves, past the Diana Memorial Fountain, pausing for a moment at the statue of Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up.</p><p>It was a fine, fresh day, and Sidney draped his arm around Charlotte as they walked, William running ahead, chasing the squirrels and pigeons. “Enjoying yourself?” he grinned, glancing across at her.</p><p>“Yes,” she smiled. “It’s fun. He doesn’t stay still for long though, does he?”</p><p>“No, that’s why I thought it best to come here. It’s like letting a dog off the lead.”</p><p>“Do you think he likes me?” she asked, a little anxiously.</p><p>“Of course.” He kissed her on the cheek. “Give him time to get to know you. He’s only four, remember.”</p><p>“Did you um… introduce him to any of your other girlfriends?” she asked, glancing up at him.</p><p>“My other girlfriends?” His eyebrows wiggled upwards.</p><p>“Yes, I mean… since Lisa.”</p><p>Sidney squeezed her shoulder. “They weren’t girlfriends, Charlotte, they were just dates. And no, you’re the first.”</p><p> </p><p>Later, back at home, Charlotte and William sat on the sofa watching Paddington, while Sidney made dinner. William talked incessantly throughout the film, explaining to her exactly who was who and what was going to happen at each point, squealing in delight when the scary lady got knocked off the roof of the museum by Mrs Bird. Charlotte hadn’t laughed so much in years. Although she’d had very little experience with young children, she was beginning to feel more relaxed with the little boy, and he seemed to be warming towards her.</p><p>After dinner – sausages, mash and veg, which William doused in copious splurges of tomato ketchup - Charlotte cleared up the kitchen while Sidney attempted to get William into bed, a long, drawn-out process, involving several stories and lots of cuddles. Finally, some time after nine o’clock, Sidney came into the bedroom where Charlotte was lying on the bed, reading her book. “Finally,” he said, flopping down on his back next to her.</p><p>“That took a while,” she said, glancing across at him with concern.</p><p>“Yeah. He’s got worse since I moved out, apparently.” He frowned. “I guess it’s normal. A lot for him to process. And the thumb sucking. I thought he’d stopped doing that.”</p><p>Charlotte put down her book and rolled over to cuddle him. “Well, you’re here for him. That’s what matters. Um… what about Lisa’s boyfriend? Is he moving in with her?”</p><p>Sidney shrugged. “No idea. She hasn’t mentioned him lately.”</p><p>“What about me?” she looked up at him. “Does she know about me? Is she okay with it?”</p><p>“Of course,” he said, kissing her nose. “She has to be.”</p><p>“Good.” She breathed a sigh of relief. There was a pause, each lost in their own thoughts, then Charlotte found a way to broach the subject which had been preying on her mind. “You never talk about your own dad much, or his wife. What’s her name?”</p><p>Sidney looked surprised. “Antoinette. She’s nice enough. We went out to Antigua for the wedding, very lavish affair.”</p><p>“Maybe you should patch things up with your dad, make amends,” Charlotte said quietly. “After all, he’s the only one you’ve got.”</p><p>Sidney turned to her. “Come on, what’s this all about?”</p><p>She hesitated. “You know what it’s about. I have to know, Sidney. I have to see him before he goes back to Australia, at least talk to him.”</p><p>Sidney sat up slightly against the pillows, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Look, I just don’t think it’s a good idea right now. You’re still grieving and in shock from what Vera told you, and Tom and Mary’s marriage is on the rocks. It could send Mary over the edge. If Gordon really is your dad, she would be your aunt, do you realise that? Now that is a serious headfuck. Besides, Gordon looks nothing like you.”</p><p>“Maybe not, but everyone says I look like my mum. That doesn’t mean…”</p><p>“Charlotte, please. People will get hurt. Gordon has a wife and four children, he lives on the other side of the world. What exactly do you think he’s going to do? Invite you to fly over and meet them, play happy families after 26 years?”</p><p>Charlotte was beginning to get frustrated. “Well yes, actually. Why not? If I’m the product of his… relationship with my mum, then it’s his responsibility. Isn’t it? Vera said he broke her heart and she went off the rails when he left. Just think what might have happened if he’d stayed? Just think…”</p><p>“Now stop it, that’s unfair.” Sidney sat up more, the tension rising. “You have no evidence…”</p><p>“Well, I could get evidence, couldn’t I? We could have a DNA test.”</p><p>He put his head in his hands. “Oh for fuck’s sake…”</p><p>Charlotte struck the headboard angrily. “It’s alright for you. You have no fucking idea what it’s like, <em>no fucking idea</em>. Never knowing who your dad is, never knowing where you’re really from, who made you what you are. No brothers or sisters, just one useless man after another. I’ve had to live with this my whole life and now I’ve finally – finally – got a clue about what might have happened. And I don’t even know who my real grandfather is either, or what went on with Vera and her father…”</p><p>Sidney looked directly at her. “Now you’re definitely being over-dramatic. I think you’ve been watching too much TV.”</p><p>“Oh piss off!” she shouted, turning away. “Patronising twat,” she said, under her breath.</p><p>Sidney grabbed her shoulder, furious. “What did you call me?” he yelled back.</p><p>“You heard.” They faced each other angrily.</p><p>Just then, the door burst open and William came in, crying. “Why were you shouting, Daddy? I can’t sleep.”</p><p>“Shit,” said Sidney under his breath, jumping off the bed to see to William.</p><p>Charlotte attempted to calm herself. She got ready for bed, cleaned her teeth and climbed under the covers. Some time later, Sidney came back in the bedroom, removed his clothes in silence and joined her. Charlotte’s back was turned away from him. Neither of them spoke for a while.</p><p>“That,” said Sidney, quietly furious, “is the last thing that should have happened.” She didn’t reply. “Your first night here with him and he hears us arguing. He had enough of that with me and Lisa.”</p><p>“Sorry,” she said. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”</p><p>He turned his head. “What’s not a good idea?”</p><p>“This. Living together. Maybe it’s too soon.” Her voice was muffled as she pressed her face into the pillows, trying not to cry.</p><p>“But you still want to… you don’t mean?”</p><p>Sensing the fear in his voice, she rolled over to face him. “No, I don’t mean that. Everyone has arguments, don’t they?  But I do think you’re being unreasonable. And I really don’t appreciate you belittling my family situation in that way.”</p><p>He stroked her face gently. “I’m sorry, Charlotte. I understand what you’re trying to say, really I do, but I don’t want you to get hurt. If he is your dad, then that opens up a whole can of worms, and if he isn’t your dad… well then, you’re back to square one. I’m only saying this because I care about you. Really. Families aren’t always all they’re cracked up to be, you know?”</p><p>“I’m fully aware of that,” she said wryly.</p><p>“But you have me. I won’t let you down, I promise. Come here.” Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her on the forehead.</p><p>Charlotte looked up at him. “I’m going to go and see him though. You can’t stop me. I’ll just say I want to know more about my mum and what she was like, that’s all. See what he comes out with.”</p><p>“Okay. Just promise me you’ll be discreet and you won’t mention it to anyone else. Even Vera. And certainly not Mary.”</p><p>“I promise.” She bit her lip. “Esther knows, though.”</p><p>“Charlotte...”</p><p>“She’s my oldest friend, Sidney. She understands me and she’s always been very supportive of me. A lot more than you, I have to say.”</p><p>Sidney had the grace to look guilty. “Okay. I’m truly sorry. And I’m sorry for shouting at you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry too. You’re not really a twat.” They both laughed.</p><p>“I’m sure I am, sometimes.” He kissed her tenderly, drawing her into his arms. “Come on, let’s go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>************************</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte woke up to Sidney spooning her again. “You’re so warm and soft,” he said into her ear.</p><p>“What time is it?” she yawned.</p><p>“I dunno. Early.” He lifted up her T-shirt, stroking her breasts with one hand. “Oh, Charlotte, I absolutely love your tits. Have I ever told you that?”</p><p>She laughed. “Yes, quite a lot, actually.”</p><p>She could feel him pressing up against her back. His other hand began to tug at her knickers. “I want you,” he breathed.</p><p>“Give me a chance to wake up,” she murmured. But the sensation of him squeezing her breasts and his cock edging between her legs was extremely arousing, even in her half-asleep state.</p><p>“Go on, just a quick one before he wakes up,” Sidney growled in her ear.</p><p>“Okay,” she giggled, as he nudged himself inside her. She gasped in pleasure. But then an unwelcome thought came into her mind. Did he use to say that to Lisa? She tried as hard as she could to banish that thought and concentrate on the job in hand, or rather between her legs, but it was difficult to focus. His rhythm was increasing in urgency and he was quickly coming to his peak.</p><p>Suddenly, the door burst open. “I’m hungry, Daddy,” whined William, standing in the doorway. They both froze, Charlotte thankful that they were side by side under the covers.</p><p>“Go in the living room, Will, I’ll be with you in a minute,” his dad said, a little tersely. William tottered away and, once he was out of sight, Sidney moved again and almost instantly came inside her. “Sorry,” he said, “I couldn’t…”. He laid his head on her shoulder. Soon afterwards, he withdrew and jumped out of bed. “Must get a bloody lock on the door,” he mumbled to himself, as he threw some clothes on, shut the bedroom door and went through to see to his son.</p><p>Charlotte leaned back against the pillows and gazed up at the ceiling. This weekend was not exactly turning out how she had expected. Sidney took quite some time to deal with William and, while he was gone, she swiftly released her own knot of tension. Not long afterwards, he reappeared with a cup of tea and sat down on the bed beside her, looking rather sheepish. “I’m sorry,” he said, unable to look her in the eye, “that wasn’t very sensitive of me.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it happens.”</p><p>“Well, it shouldn’t. I’ll get a lock on the door and… oh I don’t know, Charlotte… what must you think of me?” He ran his hands through his hair.</p><p>She hesitated, thinking back to her own childhood and the unreliable father figures who had drifted in and out of it. “I think... I think you’re just an ordinary guy who’s trying to do his best.” She stretched out her arms. “Now come here.” He lay down for a minute, kissing and cuddling her, then they both dragged themselves out of bed and went to join William, who was eating cereal in front of the TV.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, they strolled down to the local park, where they had fun feeding the ducks, playing on the swings, eating lunch in a café and letting William run around and terrorise the pigeons again. It was a sunny if chilly day, and Charlotte enjoyed herself, despite some underlying tension between them. Towards the middle of the afternoon, they were sitting on a bench, enjoying an ice cream, when Sidney’s phone rang. He stood up to take the call, giving brief, curt answers to the person calling.</p><p>“It’s Lisa,” he said, hanging up. “Everything’s fine, but she’s driving back from somewhere and wants to pick Will up now.” He looked at his watch. “Will, we have to go back to the flat, Mummy’s coming to get you.”</p><p>It was only 3pm. Charlotte’s train back to Devon was at 5.30 and Sidney had originally planned to drop William off after seeing her to the station. He rolled his eyes, his jaw tensing a little. “Sorry.”</p><p>As they approached his building, Charlotte could see a blue open-top Audi sitting outside, with a personalised number plate, L15A C. No prizes for guessing who that could be. There was only one occupant in the car; a woman with a blonde bob sitting in the driver’s seat. Spotting them in the rear-view mirror, she climbed out gracefully, dressed in a dark red tweed trouser suit with a scarf round her neck and matching high heels. William ran towards her, gleefully shouting “Mummy!” as she scooped him up in her arms and cuddled him tightly.</p><p>Then she turned towards Sidney and Charlotte. Her smile was very friendly, but Charlotte couldn’t help thinking that she bore more than a passing resemblance to the “scary lady” in the film that she and William had watched the previous evening. Certainly, Charlotte felt a little as if she was under inspection and wondered if Lisa had deliberately dropped by early for that very purpose. But then, she reasoned, perhaps it was only natural: Lisa was entrusting her most precious possession, her son, to another woman’s care - even if only partly - for the weekend, a woman she had never met. Perhaps she would have done the same in her situation.</p><p>“Hi,” smiled Lisa, putting William back on the ground.</p><p>“Lisa, this is Charlotte,” said Sidney, a little uncomfortably, and the two women shook hands. “Nice to meet you,” they both said.</p><p>“I’ll go up and get Will’s things,” Sidney continued. William was hopping around. “Will, do you need a wee?” he sighed.</p><p>William nodded his head vigorously and followed his father into the flat, leaving the two women standing on the pavement. “Sid’s told me a lot about you,” Lisa smiled, but Charlotte wasn’t convinced the smile quite reached her eyes.</p><p>“Has he?” she laughed nervously. He’s told me a lot about you too, she thought.</p><p>“Yes,” continued Lisa, “We’ve been friends a long time, you see. Anyway, how was the weekend?”</p><p>“Great,” nodded Charlotte, “William’s very entertaining. We watched Paddington...”</p><p>“Oh yes, he loves that film.” There was a pause. “I hear you’ve got a job in London. Congratulations.”</p><p>“Thank you. I’m not starting until November though. Um... I have a few friends in town, in fact I think you know one of them. Esther Burlington, she’s a photographer.”</p><p>Lisa’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh yes. So talented! Stunning girl, gorgeous hair. I’m forever telling her she should be in front of the camera, not behind it.” Charlotte smiled happily, but was beginning to feel a little shabby in her casual jeans, sweater and trainers.</p><p>Fortunately, at that moment, the two boys reappeared. William hopped in the car and Lisa turned to Sidney. “You’ll pick him up Tuesday, yes, Sid?”</p><p>He nodded, looking at her curiously. “You’ve had your hair cut,” he said.</p><p>“Oh yes, fancied a change,” she trilled. “Really nice to meet you, Charlotte.” She slid in behind the wheel, waving goodbye as she sped off.</p><p>Sidney and Charlotte stood in silence, watching them go. Charlotte turned to him. “She calls you Sid.”</p><p>“I know,” he grimaced.</p><p>“Do you want me to call you Sid?” she teased.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare. Come on, let’s go up,” he said, grateful that they had a little time alone together. It had certainly been a weekend of ups and downs. Once inside, he made them a cup of tea and they sat on the sofa, both a little unsure of what to say.</p><p>“I don’t know what all that was about.” He shook his head.</p><p>“Perhaps she just wanted to see who I was,” Charlotte reassured him. “Only normal.”</p><p>He sipped his tea. “Maybe. She’s had her hair cut though. That’s not a good sign.”</p><p>“Why ever not?” she laughed.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter.” Putting his mug down on the table, he walked over to the window, hands in pockets, looking out at the busy street below. A few raindrops were beginning to appear on the window. “Look, I’m really sorry about last night. And this morning. It hasn’t exactly been the perfect weekend, has it?” Suddenly emotional, he was unable to face her. This was the furthest he’d ever got with a woman since Lisa and he was terrified that it was all going to go wrong. That it was all too complicated dealing with another woman’s child, too boring even.</p><p>But he hadn’t counted on Charlotte. She came and stood next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Life isn’t perfect, is it? It’s not going to be easy, but we’ll make it work, won’t we? Together.” She looked up, noticing him swiftly wipe a tear away from his eye. “I’ve already told you, Sidney, I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>He sighed happily, shaking his head in disbelief. Why had he ever doubted her? Leaning down, he kissed her softly. “Thank you.” She returned the kiss, running her hands through his hair, as they coiled their arms around each other.</p><p>“Make love to me,” she whispered against his cheek. So he did. Removing all their clothes, they lay down together on the sofa in the broad daylight, tracing patterns on each other’s skin, planting healing kisses on each other’s faces, entwining their limbs and finally, joining together, merging as one, never once taking their eyes off each other.</p><p>An hour or so later, Sidney accompanied her to London Paddington. On the platform, they kissed passionately, oblivious to all around them, then Sidney stood alone, his eyes fixed on the blurry outline of Charlotte’s face through the rain-spattered window, as the train pulled away and disappeared into the distance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Train partings were much more romantic in the days when you could lower the window on the door and kiss through it! Doesn’t really work with electronic doors...<br/>The Natural History Museum https://www.nhm.ac.uk/visit.html is well worth a visit (free of charge, although closed at the moment). And if you haven’t seen Paddington, you really should! The “scary lady” is of course played by Nicole Kidman, an evil taxidermist who works in the Natural History Museum.<br/>Recent fanfics I have read such as the brilliant “Switch” and “Love in a Minor Key” may have put the idea of dinosaurs and natural history in my head – so thank you. I wouldn’t mind getting ravished by a T-Rex Sidney Parker, would you?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Ghosts from the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A teeny bit of angst and miscommunication to go yet...sorry... but Charlotte gets to meet her fairy godmother! I would have called her Susan, but I already used that name (damn).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Charlotte had a busy day on Monday without a moment to herself, helping out at the shop while Vera rested at home. Fortunately, Julia was a quick learner and the two women had fun reminiscing about their schooldays together, although they avoided the subject of Pippa, who had still not had the courage to come and apologise. Charlotte was too tired to study in the evening, so she relaxed in the bath, then lay on her bed talking to Sidney, who had also had a busy day at work. William would be staying overnight at Sidney’s on Friday, but Lisa was taking him to her parents the following evening, so they decided that Charlotte should come up on Saturday morning, rather than stay overnight with William in the house. No need to rush things, after last weekend’s minor fiasco.</p><p>
  <em>- I was thinking we could take him swimming in the afternoon. He loves the water.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Like his dad.</em>
</p><p><em>- Of course, yes. </em>Sidney let out a soft chuckle. <em>I almost forgot about that.</em></p><p>
  <em>- You know, I think that was the day I fell in love with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Really? Because I saved your life or because you saw me in my trunks?</em>
</p><p>Charlotte laughed.<em> - A bit of both perhaps. Anyway, what shall we do Saturday night? How about we go out, see a bit of London?</em></p><p>
  <em>- Sure. I’ll have a look around, check out what’s on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I was thinking… will your mate Harry be about?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Probably. Why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Esther’s up in town this weekend, she’s flat-hunting…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- You want to set them up?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- We could… unless you’d rather have a romantic evening…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No, that’d be fun. We’ll have all day Sunday together anyway. I’ll talk to him. Um… Charlotte, have you thought any more about Gordon, what you’re going to do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Yes. I’m planning to go round tomorrow afternoon. I’ll time it with school pick-up so Mary won’t be there. </em>
</p><p>Sidney sighed. <em>- Okay. Just be careful, please.</em></p><p>
  <em>- I will, I promise.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>On Tuesday afternoon, Charlotte set off for Tom and Mary’s house full of trepidation, rehearsing what she was going to say in her head. Keep it light and simple, just say that she wanted to hear about his memories of her mother, find out a bit more about what she was like in her youth. Halfway to Waterloo Crescent, however, she stopped dead in the middle of the street. <em>What the hell am I doing?</em> she thought. Sidney’s right, this is ridiculous. I can’t just turn up on the doorstep and start asking a total stranger questions about my dead mother, I have no right to come along and disrupt his life. Reversing her footsteps, she made her way to the seafront where she sat on one of the benches, watching the waves rise and fall. It was a chilly autumn day, but not too windy for once.</p><p>Tears tumbled down her cheeks as she came to the realisation that stirring up this particular hornet’s nest was a futile task; she would just have to forget about it. You’ve managed this long without needing a father, she thought, why do you need one now? Get a grip, Charlotte. You’re a grown woman, you’ve done well in life, you’ve got a good career, you’ve got a man who adores you, take a leaf out of Vera’s book and leave the past in the past. Drying her eyes, she took out her phone and composed a message to Sidney:</p><p>
  <em>- I decided against it. You’re right, it’s too painful. I’ll call you later. Love you xxx</em>
</p><p>She had just pressed ‘Send’ when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw a kindly face. The face of an elderly woman, smiling at her. “Charlotte, isn’t it?” said the woman. “Do you mind if I sit down? I was having a nice walk along the seafront, but I could do with a breather.”</p><p>“Oh, yes of course, Mrs…” stammered Charlotte.</p><p>“Mrs Worcester. But please, call me Sheila.” Sheila chuckled. “Not the best name to have in Australia.”</p><p>She sat down wearily, pulling her coat tightly around her. “Chilly, isn’t it?” smiled Charlotte. “I expect you’re missing the Australian climate.”</p><p>“A little, but it’s nice to be home,” said Sheila. She glanced curiously at Charlotte. “I was hoping I might bump into you, dear. Gordon told me… about your mum. He was very upset, as it happens. He had no idea.”</p><p>“Oh.” Charlotte turned her head slowly, attempting not to appear too interested. “Did you know her too, then?”</p><p>“Well, of course. They were very close, you know. Pamela was a lovely girl, so pretty. I’m very sorry to hear she passed away.”</p><p>“Thank you,” said Charlotte quietly.</p><p>Sheila continued. “If you don’t mind me asking, dear, what did she die of? She must have been very young.”</p><p>Charlotte frowned. “Well... she had a lot of health problems and...”</p><p>“Mental health problems?” Charlotte nodded mutely. “My dear, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Sheila placed a hand on her arm. “Believe me. I mean, poor Mary... You know what I’m talking about, after all it was Sidney that found her, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Sheila sighed. “I knew she wasn’t happy, but I had no idea it was that bad... You see, after my John died, I went to pieces myself. It was so hard. He had a heart attack, totally out of the blue.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” said Charlotte.</p><p>Sheila patted her hand. “Thank you. I went out to live in Perth, thinking it would help, but well… you can change the place, but it doesn’t change how you feel inside.” There was a pause as she collected her thoughts. “Anyway, my love, enough of that. Gordon told me you only have your aunt left, is that right?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right.”</p><p>“No brothers or sisters? What about your dad?”</p><p>Charlotte coloured, desperately hoping her face wasn’t betraying her emotions. “I never knew my dad,” she said quietly. “It was just me and mum.”</p><p>Sheila regarded her closely. “How old you are, Charlotte?”</p><p>“Um… I’m 26 next month.”</p><p>“So, you were born in…”</p><p>“October 1994.” Charlotte looked steadily out to sea.</p><p>There was a pause as Sheila made some rapid calculations. “Gordon went out to Australia in 1994. January or February, I can’t remember exactly, he had not long turned 20.” She paused. “They weren’t just friends, you know.”</p><p>Charlotte turned towards her, her anxiety rising rapidly. “Please, Sheila, I’m not, I don’t want to… it’s all in the past…”</p><p>Sheila leaned towards Charlotte conspiratorially. “He used to think I didn’t notice them sneaking around, but I did, of course. They could never go to her house, her parents were so strict. She didn’t get on with them at all, poor girl.” She sighed. “They were so young though. He decided to go and seek his fortune abroad, they argued, and that was that.” She looked directly at Charlotte. “So what do you know?”</p><p>“Hardly anything,” said Charlotte quietly, looking down at the ground. “Only what my gran, I mean my aunt told me.”</p><p>“You mean Vera?” Sheila looked puzzled but remained tight-lipped.</p><p>“Yes. She said…” Charlotte twisted her fingers nervously, “Oh please, you won’t say anything to anyone will you? Especially Tom and Mary. I promised Sidney.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me,” reassured Sheila, holding her hand. “Look, Mary… she knows that Gordon and your mum were friends, but she doesn’t know the rest. She was too young, dear. And I won’t breathe a word, I promise.”</p><p>Haltingly, Charlotte recounted what Vera had told her about the events of her mother’s last few months in Sanditon, before she ran away to Portsmouth. “So, you see, it could have been Steven. It probably was. I mean, I look nothing like Gordon, do I?”</p><p>“Well no… and I have to say, Gordon wasn’t a silly boy, if you know what I mean. I was always very open with my children about that sort of thing; I’m sure he would have taken precautions. But I think he would want to know one way or another. Don’t you want to know?”</p><p>Charlotte hesitated. “Well, yes, I suppose I do. One way or another.”</p><p>“Well, if you want to do one of those test thingies, we’ll have to be quick. He’s flying back next week. I expect you can get them on the Internet. You can get anything on the Internet these days.”</p><p>Charlotte turned to her, tears in her eyes. “Sheila, you’re very kind, but I don’t want to cause trouble… I mean, Gordon already has a family. I did think about speaking to him myself, but Sidney said I would open up a can of worms…”</p><p>Sheila sighed. “Well, I think the can’s already open, isn’t it? The truth is always best, in my opinion. And don’t worry about his family; we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, but his marriage is very solid. Now, you give me your phone number…” She brought out a brand-new smartphone. “Nice, isn’t it?” she grinned. “Jenny and Alicia have been giving me lessons. I can even use that Whatisup app, or whatever it’s called.” She squinted. “You put your number in dear, I can’t see a thing without my glasses. Go on.”</p><p>Charlotte punched in her number and handed the phone back to Sheila. “Right, I’d better be getting back, they’ll be home from school by now. I’ll send you a message later, once I’ve spoken to Gordon. Don’t worry, dear.” Sheila patted her hand and toddled off, leaving Charlotte sitting in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Picking up her phone, she noticed an unread message.</p><p>
  <em>- I think you made the right decision, darling. Speak later. Love you too xxx</em>
</p><p>Shit. Now what was she going to do? Charlotte stood up and slowly wandered back to town, deep in thought. She was so preoccupied that, as she walked down the High Street, she failed to notice someone on the other side of the road, waving and calling to her. Suddenly, Georgia appeared in front of her, with her little boy in tow.</p><p>“Hey Charlotte, didn’t you see me?”</p><p>“Oh, sorry, I was miles away.”</p><p>“I haven’t seen you in ages. I was so sorry to hear about your uncle. Come here.” Georgia gave her a big hug and Charlotte smiled at her gratefully. It was nice to see her friendly face again. “So, how’s Sidney?” Georgia grinned.</p><p>“Good, yes, lovely. I spent last weekend up in London and met his son.”</p><p>“Oh really, how did that go?” Georgia noticed Charlotte’s slightly doubtful look. “Listen, do you want to come to mine for a cuppa? I’ve just finished work and picked Lynden up from nursery, I haven’t stopped all day.”</p><p>Charlotte agreed and accompanied Georgia to her small terraced house, where they sat on the sofa drinking tea and eating biscuits while Lynden played quietly with his toys, totally engrossed in some imaginary game. “He’s very quiet, isn’t he?” smiled Charlotte. “Nothing like Sidney’s son, William, he’s a bundle of energy, never stops for one moment.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m lucky in that way. He’s just a very laidback child, not much bothers him really. Bit like his dad, Darren. He was so laidback he hardly moved.” She smiled wryly.</p><p>“Does um... does Lynden still see his dad?”</p><p>“Yes, we keep in touch. He moved to Bristol, he’s a musician you see, plays in bands, more work there. Not that he ever has any money.” She rolled her eyes. “He sees Lynden every couple of months or so. When I remind him.”</p><p>Charlotte regarded her sympathetically. “That must be difficult.”</p><p>“I’m used to it,” she smiled. “I have my mum. So come on, tell me about your weekend.”</p><p>Charlotte updated her with the latest news about her job offer, Sidney asking her to live with him, the weekend with William – omitting some of the more embarrassing details naturally – meeting his ex-wife and all the confusing emotions that were rushing through her head.</p><p>“Phew,” said Georgia, puffing out her cheeks, “sounds like a lot to take in, all at once. All I can say is, just go with the flow. Parenting is all about making it up as you go along, anyway. William’s only little, that will make it easier for him to get used to you. And it sounds like Sidney absolutely adores you.” Charlotte blushed. “You’ve been through a difficult time lately. Just take things slowly, if that’s what you feel is best.”</p><p>“Thanks, Georgia,” said Charlotte, finishing up her tea and feeling much better after a good chat. “How about you, have you met up with Otis yet?”</p><p>Georgia shook her head. “No. We chat quite a lot but to be honest, I haven’t had the chance to arrange anything. New term and all that, so busy at school.” She shrugged. “After Darren left me, I threw myself into work, plus all the Council stuff, I feel like I hardly have time for a relationship these days.”</p><p>“Well,” Charlotte embraced her as she made her leave, “hopefully he’ll be coming down to Sanditon a bit more often soon.”</p><p>“Yes, so I heard.” She grinned. “Fingers crossed. You take care, Charlotte.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte made her way home and cooked dinner for Vera, who was nearly dropping with exhaustion. Vera went straight to bed afterwards while Charlotte cleared up. By the time she’d had a shower and found her way up to her bedroom, it was getting late and she’d done a lot of thinking in the intervening hours. Taking a deep breath, she rang Sidney.</p><p>
  <em>- Hey darling. I was wondering where you were.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Sorry. I’ve been so busy today...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Studying hard?</em>
</p><p><em>- Yes. But I’m still so behind... listen, I think I’m going to have to stay here this weekend, I really need to get this bloody dissertation finished. </em>There was silence on the other end of the line. <em>Sidney, did you hear me?</em></p><p>
  <em>- Yes, I heard you. You’re not coming up?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No. Sorry. It’s a long way for one night and like I said, I have so much to do. Vera’s so tired as well, I need to help her out a bit more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I could come down on Saturday night, would that make things easier?</em>
</p><p>Charlotte sighed to herself. - <em>No, let’s just leave it this weekend. There’ll be others. Soon. </em></p><p>
  <em>- I’ve already arranged things with Harry though. There’s a band he wants to see, playing at a pub in Islington.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Well, you go with him then. You’ll have fun. We can fix him up with Esther another time.</em>
</p><p><em>- If you’re sure... </em>Another pregnant pause. <em>I’ll miss you, babe.</em></p><p>
  <em>- I’ll miss you too. Look, I’m going to be living in London soon, you’ll be sick of the sight of me. </em>
</p><p>They both laughed. - <em>I very much doubt that, </em>Sidney said in his sexiest, huskiest voice. <em>So... you didn’t go to see Gordon?</em></p><p><em>- No, I didn’t go to see Gordon. </em>Charlotte shut her eyes tight, flinching, hoping he would forgive her if and when the truth came out. It was enough dealing with all her own emotions right now; having to take Sidney’s feelings into consideration as well was just too much.</p><p>
  <em>- Well, I’m glad you changed your mind. I think it’s the right decision.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Yes. I don’t want to upset people. Not at the moment.</em>
</p><p><em>- Good. </em>They were both silent for a moment. Then... <em>What are you wearing, Charlotte?</em></p><p>
  <em>- Right now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Yes, right now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I just had a shower, so... nothing actually. Just a towel.</em>
</p><p>A sharp intake of breath on the other end. - <em>Close your eyes. Imagine I’m there... imagine my hands under the towel... </em></p><p> </p><p>Some minutes later, Charlotte hung up. It wasn’t the first time they’d indulged in phone sex, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, but now she felt guilty. She reasoned with herself that it was just too difficult to tell him the truth over the phone and that, as soon as the test was done, she would confess the full truth to him, whatever the outcome. She wouldn’t be able to enjoy the weekend in London with this on her mind and anyway, she hadn’t actually told him a lie. She hadn’t been to speak to Gordon, she did need to focus on her dissertation and she did need to help Vera. It didn’t change anything; they still loved each other and soon, she’d be living in London, hopefully at Sidney’s, and everything would be just perfect. Wouldn’t it?</p><p>She sneaked another look at the message she’d received earlier.</p><p>
  <em>Gordon agrees and has already ordered the necessary. Next day delivery. When it arrives, I’ll let you know and we can meet up at the beach café. Take care. Love, Sheila. :p<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry dear, ignore the emoji. Pressed the wrong button!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>**********************************</p><p> </p><p>Sidney drifted happily off to sleep, a contented smile playing on his face. However, in the middle of the night, his bladder woke him up and, after he returned to bed, he tossed and turned, unable to relax. Anxious thoughts entered his mind, the kind you get at three or four o’clock in the morning when everything outside is quiet and there is nothing to distract you except the whirring of your brain. Was she getting cold feet? Had he been too pushy? Then he remembered her reassurance, the last time they’d met, that she wasn’t going anywhere, that she loved him, that they would work things out together. But he’d been surprised by her sudden decision to cancel their weekend plans; he’d been so looking forward to it. Taking her and Will swimming, enjoying the sight of her in a swimsuit again, having fun splashing around, stealing caresses under the water, then a night out on the town, like young carefree singletons, followed by a lazy Sunday morning in bed. Now he would most likely end up getting completely hammered with his oldest friend. For Harry, being a journalist, that was something of an occupational hazard. They’d undoubtedly have fun, they always did, but he knew he’d wake up on Sunday morning with a stinking hangover, regretting that fifth or sixth pint, as usual.</p><p>Sidney drifted through the rest of the week on autopilot. He and Charlotte messaged frequently, but they didn’t talk much; he didn’t want to disturb her if she was busy. He still had a nagging feeling that he might have done something wrong – the argument maybe, his insistence that she leave his family alone, his rudeness to her. She was right, he had been a twat. And yet, she’d changed her mind and decided not to see Gordon again, which was probably for the best. He picked William up on Friday night, then took him swimming on Saturday on his own. Unprompted, William asked where Charlotte was and told his dad that he thought she was very funny and he liked her. That cheered Sidney up no end and, after dropping his son off with Lisa, he got ready for a night out with Harry. As predicted, they drank far too much, but the band was great, they had a good laugh and, as the pub was very noisy, they didn’t have much of an in-depth conversation, although Sidney did mention Esther, and Harry said he was certainly interested in meeting her. Another time. As predicted, Sidney spent most of Sunday nursing his hangover, watching the football on TV.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte, meanwhile, had a slightly more stressful week. She was helping at the shop on Thursday when she got a message from Sheila telling her the kit had arrived and asking her to come to the beach café. Charlotte excused herself, leaving Julia in charge, and rushed off to meet Sheila. Gordon wasn’t there, but Sheila told her that he was willing to rearrange his flight if necessary, at which point he would speak to his wife and, of course, to Charlotte.</p><p>“Is he okay?” asked Charlotte, concerned.</p><p>Sheila frowned. “To be honest, he feels guilty, dear. But I don’t think the results of the test will make any difference to that. He feels guilty about leaving her and, you know, what happened later on.”</p><p>“Yes, but... I’ve been thinking about it,” Charlotte hesitated, “you can’t say that what happened to my mum was all down to him. I mean, he was just one boyfriend when she was young. There were others, you know and... they didn’t all treat her well. Plus, well, she had an unusual home situation. As you said, her parents were very strict.”</p><p>“I know,” reassured Sheila, “I keep telling him all this. Now you take this into the toilet and do the cheek swab for me, off you go.”</p><p>A few minutes later, Charlotte returned and handed her the package, which Sheila popped in her handbag, along with the consent form. To Charlotte’s surprise, she had ordered them both tea and cakes in her absence. She poured Charlotte a cup and asked her about her studies, her new job, and about Sidney, surprised to hear that they had only just started dating. “You look so right for each other, so good together,” she smiled. Charlotte even told her a little about Sidney’s son and her worries about being a stepmum, and Sheila reassured her that these things take time, but she was sure they would make a success of it.</p><p>“Just keep talking, no secrets.” She noticed Charlotte’s red face. “You have told him about this test? You haven’t? Oh, Charlotte.”</p><p>“I’ll tell him when we get the results, whatever they are. I promise. I’d rather talk to him in person,” Charlotte replied, embarrassed.</p><p>“Well, make sure you do.”</p><p>As they continued chatting, Charlotte increasingly warmed towards Sheila, and found herself wishing most fervently that the test would turn out to be positive, not so much because of Gordon, but because it would be really lovely if this lady turned out to be her grandmother. Of course, she had Vera, but she had never ever been able to talk to Vera in such an open manner. She even broached the subject of Mary and enquired how she and Tom were getting along.</p><p>“Well, it’s early days,” Sheila replied with a worried look on her face. “When I arrived, she started saying she was coming back to Perth with me, uprooting the children, but I put her right on that score. They’re going to start marriage counselling soon, so let’s hope that works.” She leaned closer to Charlotte. “Did you err... know anything about this Diane woman?”</p><p>Charlotte reddened. “Well, yes, actually, but we only saw them together a couple of times. Tom told Sidney nothing had happened.”</p><p>“No, it didn’t. At least, not technically, if you know what I mean. But...” she paused, a fleeting look of pain crossing her face, “it doesn’t really matter whether it’s physical or not, it’s still betrayal, isn’t it? Still, if you love someone, you plough on, you work it out, at least you try to. Marriage can be hard work at times, but everyone makes mistakes.”</p><p>They were both silent for a while, sipping their tea. “How long are you planning to stay in England, Sheila?” she asked.</p><p>Sheila smiled. “For as long as Mary needs me. That’s what you do for your children, even when they’re in their forties.” She chuckled. “To be honest, Charlotte, I don’t know, I’m thinking about staying maybe? Get myself a little flat on the seafront. After all, Mary’s children are so young and those teenagers back in Australia don’t really need me anymore. I miss it here in a way, sometimes I even miss the rain and the cold. And I miss the walks that John and I used to take, the memories.” Her eyes misted over.</p><p>Charlotte squeezed her arm. “It would be lovely if you stayed. Mary is very lucky to have you.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon after, the two women parted ways, Sheila promising to let Charlotte know once the package was sent off to the lab. Gordon had paid for a speedy service – Charlotte offered to contribute, but Sheila wouldn’t hear of it – so it would only take three to four working days and they would both be notified by email. Charlotte walked home, pondering Sheila’s words, realising she clearly had a lot to learn when it came to relationships. However, she couldn’t quite find the courage over the weekend to admit to Sidney what she had been up to. He had William on Friday night, he was out with Harry on Saturday, and when she spoke to him on Sunday, he was clearly not in any fit state for a serious discussion.</p><p>On Monday, however, she bit the bullet, knowing it was cowardly to wait until she had the result. If she wanted to have an honest relationship with him, then she needed to start now. They were in the middle of a late-night phone call when he started getting frisky again, which hadn’t happened since the previous week.</p><p>
  <em>- What are you wearing, Charlotte?</em>
</p><p>She rolled her eyes at the ceiling. - <em>Clothes.</em></p><p>He laughed. - <em>Take them off, then.</em></p><p>
  <em>- Not now, Sidney. Please. </em>
</p><p>A pause. - <em>I’m sorry. What’s up?</em></p><p>
  <em>- Um... I’ve got something to tell you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- What??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I should have told you earlier. Please don’t get angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Shit, Charlotte, you’re not... are you? Hang on, you had your period...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No, no, I’m not pregnant. </em>
</p><p>He laughed with relief. - <em>Well, I guess that’s good. So, what’s the matter?</em></p><p>Taking a deep breath and somewhat irrationally closing her eyes as she spoke, Charlotte gradually came out with the whole story. When she had finished, there was utter silence on the other end of the phone.</p><p>
  <em>- Say something, please, Sidney.</em>
</p><p><em>- I’m not quite sure what you want me to say. </em>That cold tone was back, the same one he’d used at Tom’s house, when the truth about her involvement in the campaign against Tom’s hotel had emerged.</p><p>
  <em>- I want you to understand. Please.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Is this why you didn’t want to see me this weekend?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Kind of, not entirely. I’m sorry, it’s just it was all so confusing, and you...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- How could you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- But Gordon wanted to do it. I didn’t ask him, I haven’t even met him. And Sheila’s been very discreet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- That’s not the point. You didn’t tell me the truth. You lied to me, Charlotte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- But I’m telling you now. Oh god, I knew you’d be angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I’m not angry, Charlotte. Just disappointed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- In me? Well, I’m sorry to be such a disappointment...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Charlotte, I didn’t say that...  Let’s speak tomorrow, sleep on it, okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- God, I wish I hadn’t told you at all. You’re not really making this easy for me, you know. Goodnight.</em>
</p><p>And she abruptly ended the call, leaving his reply hanging in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney lay back in bed and attempted to go to sleep, but sleep evaded him. Sometime towards one in the morning he picked up his phone and sent her a message.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry. You have full permission to call me a twat again. Let’s talk this weekend? I love you x</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. All or nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I expect there'll be a flurry of romantic updates today! I'm not a big fan of Valentines myself (long story) but I should be getting busier at work next week, so I thought you might like to find out what happens and get these two into a happier place :)</p><p>So, has Sidney been a twat? It's good to see different opinions! He's certainly expressed himself badly, but I think deep down he's worried about her getting hurt. Maybe part of him wants to be a big strong man and protect her. Unfortunately he doesn't really have anyone in his life to advise him - his mum is dead, his dad is distant, Lisa is selfish (not evil), Tom is Tom, and Mary's not her usual self. He has Harry, but men don't always discuss their inner feelings with their mates, in my experience. Charlotte doesn't have many people either, but she has Esther and Georgia, and now Sheila.<br/>Also Sidney has not really been in a proper, equal relationship before - in fact I think original Sidney will probably have trouble communicating even once he's married to Charlotte, it's not like he has much experience. At the end of the day, he's an ordinary guy (yes really!) who makes mistakes. But as we all know he's very loyal and loving, as is Charlotte.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Charlotte didn’t get much sleep that night either but, unlike Sidney, she didn’t check her phone until the morning. Scanning the message and yawning, she quickly tapped in a reply.</p><p>
  <em>- Okay. Talk this weekend x</em>
</p><p>She’d promised to help Julia in the shop again that day, as Vera had to see the solicitor about Jim’s will, and she was already running late. She was exhausted. After a couple of busy hours in the shop, she popped out to the local café to get some much-needed coffee for herself and Julia. As she reached the corner of the street, she took out her phone to ring Sidney, deciding that it really couldn’t wait until the weekend, but he took a while to pick up.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>- Hi. Sorry, I can’t talk right now, I’m with a client. </em>Sidney walked over to the window of his office, keeping his voice low.</p><p>
  <em>- Okay. I just… oh never mind, I’m a bit emotional, I didn’t sleep much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Me neither. Um… when do you get the results?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Any day now. By email. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Well, call me as soon as you find out. Please. And... I’m sorry. Bye.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sighing with frustration, Charlotte headed to the café. As she walked back up the street, she passed the building site, but nobody called or whistled to her this time, in fact they barely seemed to notice her. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she nearly bumped into a passer-by, and the cardboard cup tray she was holding wobbled slightly, causing a little of the hot liquid to spill out of the lid and splash onto her wrist.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. Hey, Charlotte!” A man’s voice.</p><p>She looked up. “Oh. Hi James.”</p><p>“Are you okay? Did it burn you?” Concerned, James touched her wrist, meeting her gaze with his magnetic hazel eyes. Charlotte experienced a bizarre sense of <em>déjà vu</em>.</p><p>“I’m fine, really. Sorry, I was lost in thought. Um... how are you, James? I hear you’re off to Bristol.”</p><p>“Yes, I’ve been offered a traineeship. Less money, but it’s what I want to do.” He still hadn’t torn his gaze away from her face. “After all, there’s not much to keep me in Sanditon now,” he said wistfully as he flicked his hair across his forehead.</p><p>“What about your dad? He’ll miss you.”</p><p>“He’ll be alright, he has a new woman in his life,” James grinned. “Congratulations on your new job in London, by the way. I hear you’re moving in with Sidney.”</p><p>Charlotte frowned, wondering if she’d over-shared a little with Julia. “News travels fast. But thank you. Um... how’s Pippa?”</p><p>His face fell. “I’m not seeing her anymore. Look, Charlotte, I’m sorry about what happened at the meeting.”</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, James.” For once, he was rewarded with a smile. “Well, good luck then.” She stuck out her hand before he decided to get any closer to her.</p><p>James shook her hand. “Good luck to you too. And remember, if things don’t work out in London, you’ve got my number.” He winked, reluctantly releasing his grip.</p><p>Cheeky sod, thought Charlotte as she headed back up the street, although there was a small smile playing on her lips. It was nice of him to apologise, after all, and she was kind of pleased Pippa had got her just deserts, although that was a little uncharitable of her. James was a nice guy really. Why oh why had she gone and fallen in love with Sidney Parker? He was so bloody infuriating sometimes, so obtuse, so impenetrable! She knew that deep down, he acted the way he did because he truly cared about her and didn’t want her to get hurt, but he had a habit of expressing himself very badly, if he chose to express himself at all. Just as well he was so bloody good at non-verbal expression. No matter, there was nothing that could be done; you cannot choose who you fall in love with. It was just one of those inexplicable things and they would have to learn to communicate better, to work on their relationship, just as Sheila had advised her. If she did end up living with him, which she was pretty sure was going to happen sooner rather than later, it wasn’t all going to be plain sailing, endless romantic dates and multiple orgasms. But she simply couldn’t imagine living without him; the thought of it made her heart contract in pain. He had become almost as necessary to her as oxygen, and that was a scary thought.</p><p>She was a little subdued the rest of the day and, noticing her tiredness, Julia told her to go home early, reassuring her that she could lock up. On the way home, she messaged Sidney again.</p><p>
  <em>- It can’t wait until the weekend. Can we talk later?</em>
</p><p>His reply came shortly afterwards.</p><p>
  <em>- Of course. I have to collect Will tonight and take him back to Lisa’s after dinner, so I might be a little late. Is that okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Okay. Just please listen to me sometimes, instead of jumping to conclusions and getting angry. It’s a bad habit of yours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I know. But I also care about you and I don’t want you to get hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I have to do this Sidney. Just support me. Please.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Yes. Got to go, still lots to finish here. I’ll call you tonight. Xxx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>After dinner, Charlotte laid down on her bed and dozed off for a while, waking up sometime around 10pm, feeling a little cold. She got into her pyjamas and cleaned her teeth, then checked her phone. No missed calls or messages from Sidney, only a message from Esther - ‘Any news yet?’. Then she saw an unopened email. From AlphaBioLabs. Her stomach suddenly tied itself up in knots and she began to shiver uncontrollably. Hands shaking, she shut her eyes tight as she tapped the screen to open the message, then slowly opened her eyes to read it. Her hand flew to her mouth as her phone dropped onto the floor.</p><p>On the other side of Sanditon, Gordon was sitting on the bed in the spare room at Tom and Mary’s house, reading his own email, his shoulders slumped, tears falling down his cheeks, experiencing a strange mixture of sadness, guilt and relief.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************</p><p> </p><p>Sidney dashed out of his office, walking at great speed towards Holborn Tube station, apologising to the people he barged into along the way. He jumped onto the train just as the doors were closing, forcing the passengers already crammed in like sardines to shuffle further inside, even though there was barely a spare centimetre of space. He swung his long arm up into the air to grab hold of the rail. The train jostled sharply and a short, rotund man nearly fell into his armpit. The air inside the carriage was hot and stale, and clearly some people had failed to put any deodorant on that morning.</p><p>Changing at Notting Hill for the District Line, he reached the platform just in time to see a train pulling out and was forced to wait a whole nine minutes for the next one. By the time he got to the childminder’s house, it was nearly six and he was half an hour late. Apologising profusely, and promising to pay her extra next time, he took William back to his flat and quickly rustled up some fish fingers, chips and peas for his son. He felt so tired after his broken night that couldn’t be bothered to cook anything for himself, so just had a cup of tea and some peanut butter on toast.</p><p>Towards 8.30, he pulled up outside Lisa’s tall, three-storey, white painted townhouse in Chiswick. William was already asleep in the back but, as soon as the car stopped, he instantly awoke. Lisa opened the door; she’d been looking out for them. “You’re late,” she said, as they came up the steps.</p><p>“Sorry,” said Sidney, “busy day. Right, I’d better get going.”</p><p>“I want Daddy to put me to bed,” cried William, clearly over-tired.</p><p>“No, Mummy can do it tonight.” Sidney tried to soothe him, but William wasn’t having any of it.</p><p>“Come in, it’s fine,” smiled Lisa, and they followed her into the hall. “Has he eaten?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes, of course.”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“Oh, I just had a piece of toast, there wasn’t really time.”</p><p>Her tone softened. “Well, thanks for getting him, we’re so busy at the office at the moment. Look, I’m making Spaghetti Bolognese, why don’t you join me after he’s settled? We can have a chat.”</p><p>“Sure,” replied Sidney distractedly. She was a good cook and, to be fair, he was starving. It wouldn’t take long.</p><p>Fortunately, William settled down to sleep fairly quickly and, shortly after 9pm, Sidney emerged into the kitchen. The table was laid for two and Lisa was pouring herself a glass of red wine. “Want some?” she asked breezily.</p><p>“No thanks, I’m driving.” Sidney hesitated. “Actually, I should get back, Lise, I have stuff to do.”</p><p>Lisa’s bright blue eyes blinked at him. “But it’s all ready. Sit down and eat, for goodness sake. Actually, I need to talk to you about that childminder, I’m not that sure about her. She keeps letting him have crisps and other rubbish like that.”</p><p>“That’s hardly the end of the world,” he laughed, sitting down and loading his fork. Hopefully William wouldn’t tell her that his dad had fed him fish fingers and chips yet again.</p><p>“Oh, but there’s other things...” Lisa came out with a long list of complaints, most of which seemed a bit petty to Sidney. After all, the woman only looked after William for a couple of hours a day, now he was at school. He yawned several times, not really listening to what she was saying.</p><p>“Were you listening, Sid?” Lisa was leaning forward, her chin resting on her hands, her sharp blonde bob framing her face. With her new haircut and piercing blue eyes, she reminded Sidney oddly of someone, but he couldn’t quite think who.</p><p>“Sorry, what did you say? I’m a bit tired, didn’t sleep much last night.”</p><p>“I said I’ve split up with Rob.”</p><p>“Oh right.” He groaned inwardly. That explained the drastic new look. Now she would want to dissect the breakdown of her latest relationship. Hang on a minute, what the hell was he doing, he didn’t need to be here, listening to this. There was someone else much more important he needed to talk to.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want some?” she smiled, topping up her wine glass.</p><p>“No thanks.”</p><p>Lisa sipped her drink, her eyes wandering to the other side of the room. “You know, you can always stay here if you’re too tired to drive back.” She laughed softly, her eyes switching back to his face. “I mean in the attic of course. Although it’s up to you.” Her eyelashes fluttered almost imperceptibly.</p><p>Sidney pushed back his chair and stood up. There was no way he was falling for this pattern of events again. “Sorry Lisa, time for me to go.”</p><p>But Lisa stood up too, stepping nearer to him. “Sid, please, I’m a bit upset. I just don’t understand why... why I can’t meet someone, why I can’t make it work.” She began to sniff with self-pity.</p><p>Sidney shook his head. “I don’t know why either, Lise. You seem to be turning into a serial monogamist. Anyway, better luck next time.”</p><p>She let out a shocked laugh. “That’s a bit harsh. I thought we were friends.” Moving even closer, she laid a hand on his arm, looking up at him pleadingly. “We’ll always be friends, won’t we?”</p><p>He huffed in irritation, looking her straight in the eye. “Lisa. We’re divorced. We have a child together. That’s all. The rest is history. Understand? And I am actually in a relationship, if you hadn’t noticed.”</p><p>She drew back, suddenly cold. “Surely you’re not serious about that Charlotte? She seems very young.”</p><p>He shook his head, smiling softly. “She has a maturity beyond her years. You’d be surprised.” More mature than some people I know, he thought. “And yes, I am serious about her. I’ve asked her to move in with me, actually.”</p><p>“You’re joking.”</p><p>“No, I’m not,” he said. “I’m deadly serious. However, because she is so mature, she’s taking her time to think about it. She doesn’t want to rush things, because of Will. Although Will seems to like her so...”</p><p>“Will also said he heard you shouting at each other,” Lisa responded in an even icier tone. “Old habits die hard eh, Sidney? Honeymoon period over already?”</p><p>Sidney glared at her. “That was nothing. She... has a lot going on at the moment. Which reminds me, I have to call her. I’m off.” He picked up his coat and made for the door, then turned around at the last moment. “Please. Let’s keep this civil. For Will’s sake. Understand? And I’m sorry about Rob. Night.”</p><p>Sidney quickly ran down the steps towards his car, leaving Lisa standing open-mouthed at the door. He jumped behind the wheel and sped off down the road; with any luck, he’d be home in fifteen minutes or so. His phone rang. Unable to stop, he let it go to voicemail, but a minute or so later, it rang again. Swearing, he pulled over and put the handbrake on.</p><p><em>- Sidney, where have you been? You said you’d call me. </em>Christ, he thought, from one hysterical woman to another. No, that’s unfair. He attempted to stay calm.</p><p>
  <em>- Sorry darling, I dropped Will off at Lisa’s. I’m just on my way home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- But it’s after 10.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Yeah... I was late, I had to put Will to bed and then she err... gave me some food.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- She gave you some food? You’ve been sitting round her house eating dinner?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Um... yes, but I wasn’t there long. We had a few things to discuss about the childminder and that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- The childminder??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Charlotte, there’s no need to be like this. We have a child together, we have to talk to each other occasionally. I’m sorry. I was going to ring you as soon as I got home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I see. Well, it’s a bit late now. I’m going to bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- You sure? Shall I call you tomorrow?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Quite frankly, I don’t give a damn what you do. Goodnight Sidney.</em>
</p><p>And she hung up, leaving him staring at the phone in his hand, dumbfounded. Very soon afterwards, he received a message.</p><p>
  <em>- By the way, I got the results. He’s not my dad. Don’t call me. Just leave me alone, please.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sidney rested his head against the steering wheel for a few moments, then took a deep breath and called her back. No answer. He must have tried ten times, leaving several voice messages, but she wouldn’t pick up. Wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, he put the car in gear, lifted up the handbrake and did a three-point turn. Instead of heading back to Ealing, he took the A4 out of London and drove as fast as was legally possible all the way down the motorway to Devon.</p><p> </p><p>****************************</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte, meanwhile, having cried every tear she had inside her, was on the phone to Esther. The two friends talked late into the night, Esther reassuring her that it was for the best, at least she knew the truth now, or some of it anyway, boosting her ego by reminding her how far she’d got in life despite her family situation, telling her not to worry about Sidney, he clearly adored her, he’d simply been at his ex’s house to drop off his son.</p><p>
  <em>- Speak to him in the morning darling. You’ll feel better then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- It seems like all we do is say that to each other. Talk later. And then we don’t. We keep getting distracted and having endless sex instead.</em>
</p><p>Esther snorted. <em>– Doesn’t sound all bad! Give him a chance. You’re just getting to know each other after all, and you’ve both had so much to deal with lately.</em></p><p>
  <em>- I know. But he was so against the idea of me doing this test, I don’t understand why.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Probably because he knew how upset you’d be if it was negative. Which you are. Aren’t you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Yes. I am. You’re right. Thanks for listening to me Esther.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- You’ve had to listen to me enough times! You must have got sick to the back teeth of me going on about Ed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Of course not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Don’t lie! Thank god I got shot of him. Anyway, you have to stay with Sidney because I very much want to meet Harry. Deal?</em>
</p><p>Charlotte laughed. - <em>Deal. I think I’ll try and get some sleep now.</em></p><p>
  <em>- Goodnight sweetheart. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>**********************************</p><p> </p><p>Sidney arrived in Sanditon at around two in the morning, only stopping once at a service station to use the facilities and buy some coffee and jelly babies to keep him going. He drove into Charlotte’s street and parked at the end, climbing out of the car and gathering his jacket around him. It was a cold autumnal night; winter would soon be on its way. Looking up at the small terraced house in front of him, there was a dim light shining in the attic window. Maybe she was still awake, although he knew she didn’t like the dark and preferred to sleep with a nightlight on, something he really couldn’t abide, but was going to have to get used to if he wanted to be with this woman. He took out his phone but the battery had died. Shit. He searched his pockets and looked around him, then grinned. He was going to have to go the old-fashioned route. One of the neighbours had a small front garden which they had turned into some kind of seascape, with a mini fishing boat, nets, ropes, lobster pots, an anchor, and some rather incongruous gnomes holding fishing rods. And, most importantly, lots and lots of shingle and pebbles, which they had most likely illegally swiped from the beach.</p><p>Laughing to himself in sheer exhaustion and ragged emotion, Sidney picked up a handful of shingle, stood back in the road and aimed carefully at Charlotte’s window, praying silently that he wouldn’t wake up Vera or worse, break the window. He nodded with satisfaction; not such a bad aim. Harry had always taken the piss out of him for his poor cricketing skills, but even Harry would have been proud. But there was no response. He tried again with a small pebble, which lightly tapped against the glass. On about the seventh or eighth attempt, he was rewarded by a movement at the window. A shadow. The window, the old-fashioned sash type, was lowered and Charlotte’s head emerged. She peered out into the street then gasped when she spotted him.</p><p>“Sidney, what the hell?” She laughed in shock. “What are you doing here?” she said in a loud whisper.</p><p>Sidney couldn’t even manage a reply. He simply stood there, holding his arms out wide, staring up at her.</p><p>“Wait there,” she whispered, closing the window. Barely a minute later, the front door gently creaked open and Sidney stepped forward. Charlotte put a finger to her lips. “Sssh. Follow me.” Very quietly, they crept up the two flights of stairs to her attic bedroom. Once inside, Charlotte shut the door and turned to him.</p><p>“You’ve just driven all the way from London?” She was incredulous. Sidney simply nodded, taking in her adorable sleepy face, her tousled bed hair, her soft plaid pyjamas. “Did you just come as you are? No bag, no toothbrush, nothing?”</p><p>He shrugged, shaking his head, then reached in his pocket. “Only these sweets.”</p><p>“You crazy man,” she laughed. “Why?”</p><p>“All I want is to be with you, Charlotte. I know I’m hopeless. I know I fuck things up. But nothing else matters. I can’t... I can’t imagine life without you.”</p><p>Charlotte swallowed nervously as their eyes met. “This is it, then.”</p><p>He nodded, choked with emotion. “Yes, this is it. All or nothing. I know which I want. What about you?”</p><p>In response, she sank into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. “All of it, Sidney. Everything. And then some more.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. She knows they need to talk.</p><p>And maybe the email would have come earlier in the day, but... dramatic licence!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Father figures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just to say – when I started writing this story, I had no idea about the backstory of these characters or the plot twists or where it was going to end up (apart from Sidney and Charlotte getting together and having lots of sex, obviously!). And I don’t really understand where some of these strange characters and their strange motivations come from or why they decided to pop up in Sanditon. But as they say up North, “there’s nowt so queer as folk.” So I’m sorry if it’s been a little heavy/sad in places. I’ve tried to intersperse it with some mild humour (I hope) and a bit of romance - and the other. If you’re still reading, thanks for sticking with me – it’s kept my brain occupied for the last 6-7 weeks anyway (my husband says that’s a good thing!)<br/>In this chapter, Charlotte gets some answers about her past and Sidney makes an effort to be his best self :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sidney held her for a long time, neither of them speaking. The dim glow of the night light cast shadows on the wall and, through the half-open curtains, the still, dark night could be glimpsed, a faint beam of moonlight filtering onto the floor. It was so quiet that a tiny scratching sound could be heard overhead, probably some mice running through the rafters.</p><p>Eventually, he spoke softly into her ear. “Were you very upset, darling? I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you.”</p><p>“Yes, I was.” Her voice was muffled against his chest. Slowly, she looked up at him. “Come on, let’s get into bed and talk. And I mean talk.”</p><p>He nodded, stripping off to his T-shirt and briefs, lying down next to her under the covers, holding her close in the near darkness, stroking her face tenderly, hardly able to believe that, as they had both said, this was it. They talked all night, fuelled only by water and sweets, until the day broke and the red disc of the sun made an appearance over the horizon, its rays gradually diffusing across the sky.</p><p>He told her exactly what had happened with Lisa that evening and how relieved he was that he finally felt free of her almost parasitical hold over him. Charlotte confessed to him about snooping through his photo albums and the emotions those pictures had brought to the surface. She admitted how anxious she was about being a stepmum to William, about so many changes happening in her life all at the same time, as well as her concern for Vera and bewilderment over all the secrets she seemed to harbour inside her. Sidney talked a little about his dad, his brother, his conflicting emotions about his own family relationships, and his concern for his son’s future. But naturally, most of all they talked about Gordon, Pamela and Sheila, and Sidney let Charlotte cry in his arms as she described how bereft she felt.</p><p>“I really thought in some moments that I had found my dad – not just him, but a whole family, brothers and sisters, a grandmother, maybe even more relatives. I tried not to, but I couldn’t help dreaming about Australia, sitting round the pool with them, having a barbecue, laughing and joking, being part of something. How stupid of me.”</p><p>“Charlotte, that’s not stupid at all. It’s only natural. So... what do you think? Will you try to find Steven now?”</p><p>She shook her head, drying her eyes. “I don’t think so. What’s the point? He knew about me, he could have found me by now if he wanted to. Nobody seems to know where he is. He could be dead, he could be in prison. If he’s anything like some of her other boyfriends, I think I’m better off not knowing.”</p><p>Sidney held her tight, unable to comprehend the way some men behaved, and astounded at Charlotte’s courage and resilience.</p><p>“But I’m still glad I did this, Sidney. At least I know now.”</p><p>“Yes, I understand. You were right, of course.” He smiled at her.</p><p>“And now I fully intend to focus on the future, not the past. On my new family,” she smiled back, poking his chest playfully. “So, when can I move in?”</p><p>“Whenever you’re ready,” he said softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “Hey, do you think we should get some sleep? It’s six o’clock in the morning.” He yawned. “I’ll have to call in sick tomorrow, I mean today. And how on earth are we going to explain all this to Vera, me being here and so on?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, she won’t come up here. She’s going to the shop in the morning.”</p><p>But Sidney’s eyelids were already drooping. Charlotte nestled into him and closed her eyes too. Barely two hours later, they were woken by a pair of seagulls screeching noisily on the roof. The herring gulls in that part of the country had a reputation for being rather thuggish, attacking the rubbish bags people put out every week and stealing fish and chips from anyone brave enough to sit and eat on the seafront.</p><p>Charlotte stirred and, as they were so closely huddled together, her movements roused Sidney. His mouth felt like sawdust and his eyes like glass. Conscious that he hadn’t even cleaned his teeth the night before, he reached over the sleeping form of his girlfriend and took a large swig from the glass of water on the bedside table. She shifted her position sleepily, wrapping both her thighs around his, and slid her hand under his T-shirt, placing the flat of her palm on his hard abdomen. “Oh you’re so warm,” she said, with a delicious smile, eyes still closed, as her fingers came into contact with the soft, springy hair below his navel. Sidney was beginning to feel a little more awake. He slipped one hand down the back of her pyjamas, curving it around the soft juicy peach of her arse. Two fingers edged inside and the response was a deep sigh of contentment against his ear and a warm flow of pleasure from inside her. Despite his tiredness, the mere fluttering of her fingers against his cock was more than enough to stir it to life, and soon it was firmly encased in her hand and he was kissing her breathlessly, as they discarded their clothes and came together in a desperate frenzy of lust and love and pure passion. Drawing himself up onto his hands, Sidney towered over her, his dark eyes meeting hers. She put a finger on her lips. “No shouting.” In response, he pressed his mouth against hers to muffle their cries and, silently, fucked her senseless.</p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte. It’s nine o’clock. Do you want a cup of tea?” There was a knock on the door. Fortunately, they were lying, exhausted, in post-coital bliss.</p><p>“Shit!” Charlotte jumped out of bed, threw on Sidney’s T-shirt, went to the door and opened it a crack.</p><p>Vera peered at her suspiciously. No time like the present, thought Charlotte. “Vera. Sidney’s here. He arrived in the middle of the night. It’s a long story, but if you give us ten minutes, we’ll come down and explain.”</p><p>“Oh. But I’m supposed to go to the shop...” Vera flapped.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that. Ring Julia and tell her you’ll be along later. There’s some things we need to talk about. And yes, we’d love a cup of tea. Thank you.”</p><p>“Did it rain in the night?” asked Vera, “I thought I heard it pattering on the window, but it looks dry out.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so,” replied Charlotte, shutting the door on her aunt’s bewildered face. She exhaled deeply, smiling to herself.</p><p>She gave Sidney a sharp poke in the ribs. “Get up. We’re going to explain everything to Vera.”</p><p>“Are we?” He rolled over, reaching out his hand to hold hers. “I love you more than ever, you know.”</p><p>“So do I. Especially after that,” she grinned, heading off to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney threw on yesterday’s clothes, splashed water on his face, finally cleaned his teeth with a spare toothbrush he found in the bathroom, plugged his phone into Charlotte’s charger and rang Maureen, the receptionist at his law firm, to make his excuses. “Family emergency,” he said. He’d been having a few of those recently, but fortunately Maureen had a soft spot for him and he knew she’d cover for him expertly.</p><p>He and Charlotte sat side by side on the faded yellow sofa in Vera’s living room, sipping their tea and holding hands. Vera sat opposite in her armchair, Jim’s empty one close by. “Come on then, what’s all this about?” She was quite intrigued. “What’s he doing, driving down from London in the middle of the night?”</p><p>So Charlotte told her about Gordon, Sheila, the DNA test, Vera’s face becoming visibly whiter as she related the events. “I told you it wouldn’t do any good, Charlotte, raking up the past,” she sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>“I think it did, actually,” replied Charlotte. “At least I know now.”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t go chasing after that Steven. He wasn’t much cop.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think I will,” said Charlotte sadly. There was a pause as they all drank their tea. Charlotte nudged Sidney. “Why don’t you go and get some breakfast?” she said. “Just help yourself.” Taking his cue, Sidney nodded and went through to the kitchen.</p><p>Charlotte came over to her grandmother and knelt on the floor beside her. “Vera...” she began tentatively, “why won’t you speak about your own father? Why didn’t you keep his photos? What did he do to you?”</p><p>Vera’s eyes narrowed, her teacup shaking on the saucer. “Why do you want to know?”</p><p>“Because you won’t tell me who Pam’s father is, that’s why,” replied Charlotte.</p><p>Vera looked up in horror. “Oh, you don’t think... oh goodness me no, he wasn’t like that, Charlotte. He was just... a brute. Full of anger, always shouting at me and my poor mother. She couldn’t do anything right. He controlled her. He controlled both of us. One day he flew into such a rage, he gave himself an aneurysm. I can’t say I wasn’t relieved. But mum only lasted a few years after that.”</p><p>Charlotte breathed a huge sigh of relief. “So... Pam’s father?”</p><p>Vera fixed her gaze on the gas fire, suppressing her emotions. “His name was Roy, he was the same age as me, sweet sixteen. I used to sneak out to meet him... well, you don’t need to know where.” She sighed. “He was such a handsome lad and I was so silly over him. You know what girls are. And then... when I found out about the baby, we made plans to run away to Scotland together and get married. But the next time I went to meet him, he didn’t turn up.” She looked down at her lap sadly. “That’s the long and short of it, Charlotte. My father threatened to throw me out into the streets, because I refused to tell him who the father was. So mum came up with a plan.”</p><p>“And what happened to Roy?”</p><p>“He got married, moved away up North somewhere. No idea where he is now.”</p><p>Charlotte stroked her hand. “Thank you for telling me, Vera. But you had Jim. You were happy together, weren’t you?”</p><p>Vera nodded, smiling sadly. “Yes, we were.”</p><p>Charlotte bit her lip. “Vera, when I start my new job in London, I’m going to live with Sidney. I wanted to let you know.”</p><p>Vera was surprised, but a small smile flickered over her lips. “Well, I can’t say I blame you, dear.”</p><p>Just then, Charlotte’s phone rang and she went through to the kitchen to answer it. Hanging up, she turned to Sidney, a little astonished. “That was Sheila. She wants to meet me at the beach café. Gordon’s going to be there.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney and Charlotte strolled hand in hand in the direction of the beach. It was another bright, sunny, but breezy autumn day. Along the way, Charlotte filled him in on what Vera had told her about her father and about Roy, commenting on the strangeness of the patterns that sometimes emerged in families.</p><p>“Well, you had a boyfriend that went abroad and left you too...” Sidney noted.</p><p>She shook her head, smiling up at him. “That’s not the same. I broke the mould.”</p><p>The beach café, bearing the slightly odd name of ‘Shellwise’, was situated on the pier next to some rather tatty amusement arcades, a sand pit, trampolines and inflatable slides, all looking a little forlorn on an autumn weekday with not many people about. But the café itself was warm and cosy, serving excellent cakes and sandwiches.</p><p>As they approached, Sheila smiled broadly at the couple. “Oh, I see you’ve brought your lovely young man with you, Charlotte. Now, how about he takes me for a little walk along the beach?” She winked at Sidney. “You and Gordon go inside and have a natter and we’ll join you later.”</p><p>A little surprised, Charlotte’s gaze darted across to Gordon, a little tired and pale, but with a similar, kindly smile on his face. “Come on, Charlotte,” he said gently, opening the door for her. Sheila waved goodbye merrily, clutching onto Sidney’s arm as they headed off along the promenade.</p><p>Charlotte took a seat at a table near the window, facing the shore, while Gordon ordered them both cappuccinos. The walls and surfaces of the café were covered in many different types of shells – whelks, cockles, mussels, limpets, mussels, razor clams and periwinkles – as well as fishing nets and life-size, painted models of seabirds.</p><p>“Sugar?” he offered. She shook her head. Gordon heaped sugar into his coffee. “I’m not supposed to, but my wife’s not here to tell me off,” he grinned. He stirred his coffee, pausing for thought. “Look Charlotte, I’m so sorry about all this. I’m glad we know the truth but, to be perfectly honest with you, I wasn’t totally surprised. I feel somehow that if Pam had known it was me, she would have made an attempt to get hold of me.” He looked up at Charlotte. “We were very close for a while, you know. I did care for her.”</p><p>Charlotte willed herself not to cry. “So what happened, Gordon? Why did you leave?”</p><p>Gordon shrugged, sighing. “I was young and selfish, Charlotte, that’s all. Your mum... she had a difficult time at home, I expect you know that. It wasn’t easy for us to see each other and, well... I wanted to see the world. I didn’t want to be tied down. We argued and that was that. I stayed in Australia, I just loved the life out there, and the next time I came back to Sanditon, I heard she’d run off with that fella and nobody seemed to know where she was. I’m very sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright, Gordon,” Charlotte said quietly, looking out towards the sea, “I don’t blame you.” She turned to face him. “Can you tell me a little bit about her, what you remember of her?”</p><p>“Sure.” Gordon related some of his memories and funny stories about her mother and the group of friends they had been part of: swimming parties on the beach, playing on the slot machines in the amusement arcades, getting served underage in The Crown, going up onto the cliffs to smoke dope on occasion, just the usual things bored teenagers got up to in a little seaside town. They’d been friends for some years and then became closer as they got older, but their relationship had only lasted six months or so before Gordon had flown off to the other side of the world.</p><p>Gordon asked Charlotte about herself and she told him about her studies, her new job, about meeting Sidney and hopefully moving in with him and, on her request, he showed her photos of his wife and his four children – Lucy, Ethan, Madison and Jessica - and their large house back home in Perth. His children’s birthday parties around the pool in the blazing sunshine, Christmas on the beach, a camping trip to Rottnest Island to see the quokkas*.</p><p>“Listen Charlotte,” Gordon said, reaching across to take her hand. “Although I’m not your dad, Pam was a part of my life. And I do feel guilty about leaving her, even though mum says I shouldn’t. But I’m so pleased you’ve made something of your life, you know. I’d be proud to call you my daughter, I really would.”</p><p>“Thank you,” said Charlotte quietly.</p><p>“I’ve told my wife, Jackie, about all this,” he continued, leaning back in his chair. I rang her at midnight – just as she was getting up. We don’t have any secrets between us. So you know, if you ever come over to Oz, you’re more than welcome to visit. You and Sidney, his son too. The more the merrier.” Gordon relaxed into an easy smile. “After all, we’re kind of related anyway, aren’t we? In-laws, I guess.”</p><p>“Thanks,” smiled Charlotte, wondering if they ever would get to enjoy a barbecue around that pool in Perth, or whether this man would disappear from her life just as suddenly as he had come into it.</p><p>Just then, the door of the café opened and Sheila entered, with Sidney following close behind her. “Can we join you now?” smiled Sheila. “I could do with a sit-down.” She sank gratefully into the chair next to her son.</p><p>Sidney slid in next to Charlotte, putting an arm around her. “You alright, babe?” She nodded.</p><p>“Sidney tells me you didn’t have any breakfast and you hardly slept last night,” said Sheila. “Let’s have some lunch, shall we? On us. Gordon, you go and order it,” she said, shooing her son away.</p><p>Gordon ordered them all coffee and sandwiches, which Sidney and Charlotte tucked into gratefully. “We’ve been having a lovely chat, haven’t we, Sidney?” beamed Sheila, who suddenly looked about ten years younger. She frowned. “He’s worried about Mary, Gordon. Do you think we should tell her?”</p><p>“I wondered that,” said Charlotte. “Did Mary know about... your relationship with my mother?”</p><p>“Well, yes and no,” he replied. “She knew I was friends with Pam, but I didn’t exactly tell Mary much about my life back then. I mean, she was my little sister.”</p><p>“And she wouldn’t have known that my mum was pregnant,” pondered Charlotte, “nobody knew really, apart from her own family.”</p><p>“But she could easily put two and two together,” Sidney cut in.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” said Sheila, “I’ll deal with Mary, I’ll explain everything to her when the time is right. You know I’m staying in England, Charlotte?”</p><p>“Are you?” Charlotte was delighted.</p><p>“Yep, she’s abandoning us,” grinned Gordon. “Decided she prefers the rain and cold.”</p><p>Sheila shoved her son with her elbow. “It’s not that, you know it isn’t. Mary needs me. I’m sure you and her will be great friends, Charlotte, once you get to know each other. And I’m so looking forward to getting my own little flat with a seaview. You will come and visit me, won’t you dear?”</p><p>“Of course,” smiled Charlotte. “I’d love to.”</p><p>“Make sure you do. And I want an invite to your wedding, or the christening of your first child, whichever comes first.” She winked at Sidney, who chuckled happily, as Charlotte blushed to her toes.</p><p> </p><p>After leaving the café and parting from Gordon and his mum, Sidney and Charlotte strolled along the beach for a while, holding hands, thinking back over the momentous events of the past few months. They stopped at the red sandstone cove and looked out to sea, Charlotte standing within the circle of his arms, Sidney’s chin resting on her shoulder. Nobody was swimming today; only the herring gulls and cormorants were diving and careening around the rocks.</p><p>“Well then, my love,” he said softly, “what now?”</p><p>She drew his arms tighter around her waist. “Let’s go home.”</p><p>“Back to Vera’s?” He nuzzled her neck, his soft, full lips nibbling her skin.</p><p>“No,” she said in a decided tone. “To London.”</p><p>Sidney stopped nibbling. “Really?”</p><p>Charlotte turned to face him, coiling her arms around his neck, as he rested his hands on her waist. “Yes. Can I stay a few days? Until Monday, maybe? I’ll bring my work with me, I’d like to get away for a bit, get to know your neighbourhood. Perhaps we could go out on the town this weekend.” She stood up on tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. “I can even cook if you like.”</p><p>Sidney was beaming with joy. “Charlotte. You can stay as long as you want. Forever if you like.” And they sealed their pact with a long, passionate, tender kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte packed her bags and quickly said goodbye to Vera, who’d decided to put her feet up for the rest of the day, briefly telling her about the meeting with Gordon and Sheila - “You must meet Sheila, you know, you’d really like her” – then climbed into Sidney’s Ford Focus.</p><p>“You sure you’ve got the energy to do this?” she asked, concerned. “Shame I’m not insured for your car.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” He certainly seemed to have a new lease of life. “We can always get more jelly babies.”</p><p>Luckily, as it was pre-rush hour, the drive didn’t take too long. Charlotte kept Sidney going by feeding him sweets as he drove and arguing over what music to play, rejecting The Libertines and The Arctic Monkeys in favour of Harry Styles and Taylor Swift. They finally reached Ealing at around six o’clock in the evening. Sidney parked up, letting out a weary sigh of relief. As they approached the front door of his building, he put his arm round her and planted a sloppy kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“I’d love to carry you over the threshold, darling, but I’m not sure I’ve got the strength.”</p><p>“Come on,” she smiled happily at him, “let’s get you into a hot bath and then we'll tuck you up in bed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* quokkas are a kind of wallaby apparently. I haven't been to Rottnest Island but my friends have.</p><p>It really is the last chapter after this one, which I will post in the next day or two xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Shelter from the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was always going to be the title and song for the last chapter so here we are. Something from the old poet himself...<br/>A short chapter, but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I was burned out from exhaustion, buried in the hail</em>
  <em><br/>
Poisoned in the bushes an’ blown out on the trail<br/>
Hunted like a crocodile, ravaged in the corn<br/>
“Come in,” she said, “I’ll give you shelter from the storm”<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly I turned around and she was standin’ there<br/>
With silver bracelets on her wrists and flowers in her hair<br/>
She walked up to me so gracefully and took my crown of thorns<br/>
“Come in,” she said, “I’ll give you shelter from the storm”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shelter from the Storm, Bob Dylan, 1974</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Three months later, early January, Ealing, West London. Sidney and Charlotte are lying, naked, in his spacious double bed. It’s late at night and Charlotte’s head is resting on his chest, as she strokes the dark hairs on his warm, hard stomach. His fingers are entwined in the soft curls of her hair. William is fast asleep in the small bedroom next door. They have now been living together for two months, and neither of them have ever been happier, or ever imagined they could be happier.</p><p>Charlotte finally (finally!) finished her dissertation and was awarded a Distinction. Vera and Sidney were both very proud when they attended her graduation in Exeter just before Christmas. Another weekend, Sidney, Vera and Charlotte drove down to Portsmouth to lay fresh flowers on Pam’s grave. Naturally, the new couple make regular trips to Sanditon (sharing the driving) to see their friends and family, Sidney keen to check in on Tom, Mary and the Parker children, and Charlotte to visit her bereaved grandmother and enjoy cosy chats with Sheila in her seafront flat or at the Shellwise café. On these weekend visits, Sidney and Charlotte often stay at the Honeysuckle Hotel, enjoying the peace and quiet and taking the opportunity to spend more time there, walking on the cliffs, eating in the restaurant and sharing a bath and a four-poster bed. After spending their first Christmas together cosily ensconced in their flat, they picked William up from his mother’s the next day and took him down to Sanditon to visit his cousins; Henry was especially delighted. Thanks to Sheila’s encouragement, Charlotte is beginning to feel more welcome at Trafalgar House and she and Mary are becoming firm friends. There is only one topic that will forever be unmentionable between them.</p><p>Mary recovered well, but whether her marriage would recover was another matter. Nevertheless, the dramatic events of that summer were certainly something of a wake-up call for Tom and Mary and, following some treatment and counselling, Mary eventually enrolled in college in the hope of resuming her previous career as a PA. Tom took some steps to re-assess his work-life balance, which took considerable time and effort on his part, but thankfully no one ever heard any more about Diane Pinkerton. Tom and Mary are still working on their marriage. As for the Parker Hotel, it was built to the revised spec, along with the modified car park, and Parker Developments then began to plan the new housing estate on the edge of town. As the new consultant on the project, Otis paid regular visits to Sanditon and both he and Sidney made sure that Tom kept to his affordable housing commitment.</p><p>Sidney and Charlotte settled into their new life, Charlotte started her new job, and she gradually got to know Lisa, who was pleasant enough to her, although it could not be said that the two women enjoyed an especially warm relationship. Lisa gradually came to realise that it was about time she moved on, most likely to the next lucky boyfriend. William, however, grew to adore Charlotte, and Sidney was amazed at how good she was with his son and how easily she accepted him as part of their lives. Of course, the three of them had their problems from time to time, but they learned to talk more openly and share their worries and Sidney began to show more of his best, truest self. As Sidney had joint custody of William, he frequently stayed at their flat; in fact, as time went on, he seemed to spend more time at his father’s than his mother’s. In the school holidays, Henry came to stay for the weekend, to give Mary a break. As the new couple strolled the streets of London with the two boys, Charlotte wondered whether people thought they were a regular, normal family. In a way, they were. Maybe one day they would have their own children, but for now, they were content.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte idly twirled Sidney’s dark chest hairs through her fingers, nestling into his warmth. “By the way, I spoke to Esther today. She stayed at Harry’s flat last weekend.”</p><p>“Did she now? I bet he was pleased. I thought they were never going to get it together.” With his finger, Sidney absentmindedly traced the small rose tattoo she had recently had done on her arm.</p><p>“Well, she wanted to take her time. She’s been burned in the past.”</p><p>“She’ll be alright with Harry. He’s a good guy. Did you know Otis and Georgia spent Christmas together?”</p><p>“Yes, I heard.” Charlotte smiled up at him. “We seem to be bringing everyone together.”</p><p>“We do, don’t we? But no one’s as happy as you and me.” Sidney leaned down to kiss her.</p><p>“Oh, you soppy thing,” Charlotte laughed, as he nuzzled her lips.</p><p>“It’s true though,” he said, between kisses. “Um... you tired, Charlotte?”</p><p>“No, not really. Why, what did you have in mind?” she grinned, their noses rubbing, her hair tickling his chin.</p><p>“This,” he said, his hands neatly circling her waist and lifting her on top of him. “Come here, gorgeous.” Charlotte sighed with delight. The more she got to know Sidney, the more she found out about him, the more she loved him, and she made sure she told him so every single day. They would often talk about their first impressions of each other, amused at how badly they had got each other wrong, how quick they’d both been to jump to conclusions. But deep down there had always been this indelible emotional bond and this incredibly strong physical pull between them. Even after several months together, it showed no sign of waning and neither of them could imagine it ever fading, if truth be told. One look, one touch from him, sometimes just the sound of his deep voice, was enough to melt her insides and make her quiver with want. Sidney, too, found her more and more desirable as each day passed, and couldn’t imagine loving anyone more than he loved Charlotte, except his son of course. When he was with her, he felt whole, he felt healed, he felt safe, and the feeling was undeniably mutual.</p><p>As he lifted her body over his, he grazed his fingers between her legs. The sensation of her wetness and her warmth, the way her whole body trembled when he touched her, her eyes tight shut, a gasp escaping from her throat, only made him even more excited. He could barely wait a moment longer to be inside her. She lowered herself down on him slowly, rocking back and forth in that teasing way that made both their orgasms so intense. Opening her eyes, she smiled at him, her hair tumbling onto his face as she leaned over him. Caressing her breasts with the breadth of his palms, he gnawed at her lips, his tongue exploring her mouth. As their movements quickened, their hungry kisses and caresses intensified, emptying their minds of everything except the need to be as close to each other as humanly possible.</p><p>Sidney rolled Charlotte underneath him, pinning her down, claiming her as his own, much like that first, chaotic encounter in the back of the shop, virtual strangers who had somehow known that they were meant to be together. Both crying out in joy, they tumbled together in the sheets, breathless, exchanging words of love. Afterwards, curled up together in the dark, they listened to the steady rise and fall of each other’s breathing, secure in the knowledge that they had both found their safe harbour, their shelter from the storm.</p><p>***************</p><p>“Charlotte?”</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking... we should go on holiday, I think we deserve it, don’t you? Maybe next month. Somewhere warm; it’s nice to go somewhere warm in February.”</p><p>Charlotte yawned. “That would be fantastic. Like where?”</p><p>“I don’t know... How about Australia?”</p><p>Charlotte turned to him in the darkness. “Hmm. Not sure about that. Long way to go. Too many spiders.” He took the opportunity to run his long fingers over her body, making her wriggle.</p><p>“Stop it!” she giggled. “How about... Antigua?”</p><p>“Antigua?”</p><p>“Yeah. Blue skies, ocean, white sand beaches. Will would love it there. We are taking him, I presume?”</p><p>“I guess. We could fit it around half-term, it doesn’t matter if he misses a few days of school. Um… why Antigua?”</p><p>“Oh Sidney, come on... wouldn’t you like to introduce me to your dad? And Antoinette?”</p><p>“Well, yeah...” He leaned forward to kiss her. “You’re not going to let me get away with this, are you?”</p><p>“No, I’m not,” she said, kissing him back.</p><p>Sidney squeezed her tight. “Well then. I’ll book the tickets. Antigua it is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this story and all your lovely comments and for Sonia and friends for the #Flowerfic Twitter chats. I seem to put a lot of emotions into my stories and always feel quite drained when they come to an end. So I’m having a little break for now, but I have an idea for another story... although its links to Sanditon are a bit tenuous, so I’ll have to see where it goes!</p><p>I just realised today is Rose Williams' birthday and the two year anniversary from when they started filming Sanditon. So that's a nice symmetry. Hope you noticed the rose tattoo on Charlotte's arm - in reference to the shop where they... ahem...met. Rose also has a similar tattoo I believe. <br/>Fingers crossed for an announcement from RPP soon! X</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started writing this a few months ago, when I was in the middle of my Antigua story and I thought, why not write something light, fluffy and sexy like all those other clever writers? So I imagined a modern day building site full of hunky builders like Fred (my favourite) but then it took on a life of its own as these things tend to do... so I’ll leave the sexy, funny stuff to the people who can actually write it! I decided to come back to it recently – blame lockdown… One of my readers might have a laugh at some of the local Council stuff, although I’m sure it’s horribly inaccurate, for which I apologise!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>